


Lips Like Sugar

by ChromeHoplite, Peekaboodesu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Public Sex, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Teasing, breaking up, dubcon, frathouse shinanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peekaboodesu/pseuds/Peekaboodesu
Summary: Has he mentioned he’s not gay? Yeah? Good! Can someone please remind him?!Sebastian finds himself facing sweet temptation when he's forced to take a part-time job at a local candy store.





	1. Pop Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent. We're loving these dorks and we hope you do too!

A lot could be said about there being no substitute for hard work. About perseverance and dedication and how they breed success. Teach a man to fish and all that. A lot could also be said about all that bullshit Sebastian read on those fucking motivational posters you’d sometimes see hanging in offices, placed there to sucker people into believing their careers have meaning, value, that they don’t suck. 

Which they do, by the way. 

That’s the reason he refuses to get a job. 

He isn’t lazy per se. He goes to class. He studies hard- ish. He just has better things to do with his time. Especially better than spending his summer pulling shifts at some lame ass nine to five. He’s a man of leisure. Needs downtime. Likes to sleep late. Maybe spends that time in the company of some hot babes. Goes to a kegger at the frat house. Not _his_ frat house, because he’s not in a fraternity. Only douchey tool bags join frats. That being said, they also throw some hella crazy parties. Parties that sometimes lead to him getting insanely drunk. Like blackout drunk. Like, one minute you’re being held up by your ankles, doing a keg stand surrounded by guys cheering you on, to the next, waking up naked, save for a strategically placed sign reading ‘bitches love me’, surrounded by a bunch of angry Women’s Lib students, _drunk_. 

_Fucking douchey tool bags._

Anyway, after having his father buy his way out of expulsion, he’s been cut off, forced to learn some responsibility. “Sebastian we expect...” blah, blah, blah, “no son of mine...” yackety smackety, “...better get your shit together”.

Which is how he ends up here, in this rainbow and pastel Hell in the mall, slinging candy to every middle aged woman with a sweet tooth and bratty ass kid looking for a sugar high.

Don’t fucking judge him, ok? Obviously no one in their right mind chooses to work in a candy store, but it’s summer. All the mall jobs are filled by loser high school students. There had only been three choices. 

His first choice had been the sales clerk position at Victoria’s Secret; which, let’s face it, was a disaster waiting to happen. He would easily talk his way out of a job and into a sexual harassment complaint. He’s mature enough to know that he was never going to be mature enough for that job.

_Sue him he likes the ladies._

Next hiring was Hot Topic, and it’ll be a cold day in Hell before he’s forced to work in a place where he would be surrounded by angsty fucking teenagers who thought that they were rebellious and unique, clad in overpriced, ripped up jeans and black t-shirts covered in safety pins, like some gothic arts and crafts project, all while being yelled at by ‘NOW That’s What I Call Scene, Vol. Fuck Off,’ first thing in the morning.

_Fuck that place._

So that left Funtom Candy, relatively low key. The place was typically empty whenever he passed by, which was ideal because he planned on doing just enough not to get fired. Hey, you get what you pay for, and he’s only making minimum wage. In his books that means minimum effort. All he has to do is just get through the first few training days and it’ll be smooth sailing. Just how he likes it.

***

Yesterday was payday, so today’s shopping day. Ciel’s already set money aside for his car payment, paid his mom back for the concert tickets she bought him last month, and even has money left over after forking over the rent his dad makes him pay so that he’s contributing _‘like a responsible adult’_. So he splurged: new rose gold barrettes for his cotton candy blue hair, an off the shoulder sweater that shows off his prominent collarbone as well as the delicately tattooed birds that fly across it. Tights. Shiny, new lip gloss. And a manicure to keep his nails trim and sparkly.

He feels like a million bucks, and now he looks like it too. He’s ready for his date tonight, but he has to put in a few hours at work first. He waltzes into Funtom Candy like he has thousands of times before, humming the familiar tune playing overhead as he tosses a pack of bubblegum into a small basket, along with a handful of lollies and fizzies, adorns his wrists and neck with candy bracelets and necklaces and tucks a pixie stick behind his ear. 

He stops dead in his tracks, his sneakers squeaking against the linoleum when he sees the dark-haired boy behind the register getting trained by Ronald. 

“Holy fuckballs,” he hisses under his breath, getting in line behind two other customers. 

_So cute. No! Hot! Smoking hot!_

But completely uninterested in what the other employee is showing him. Arrogant. But still one hundred and ten percent hot.

***

As expected, the morning had been relatively uneventful -- which is good because Sebastian is still been nursing a hangover. What? He still has two years before he’s required to be a functioning adult.

Ronald had greeted him at the door and he began his day with a tour of the shop. The standard ‘here are the lights, locks, money’ type of deal. After that they had moved on to the a bunch of candy jargon, weights, pricing and junk. 

That led to the cash register. Which is where they are now. Ronny, as he will hence be known, is in the process of showing him how to ring up a customer. It’s not that he’s not paying attention, he is kinda, it’s just, it’s a basic machine. Whether he’s lazy or not, he definitely isn’t a moron, monkeys could run this store.

Instead, he allows his attention to wander to the cute little bubblegum lesbian that just hopped into line. She’s cute, put together well, no tits, but he figures himself an ass man anyway. She’s kinda boyish, but incredibly pretty. He can definitely see himself eating the candy she’s hoarding right off her neck. It’s time to turn on the Michaelis charm; picking up girls that were into girls is a lot harder, but he’s up for the challenge.

“Hello?” Ciel waves his hand in front of the new employee’s face. Jesus, either he’s stoned or lost in the thicket of his brain. No tell-tale red-rimmed eyes, but his mouth’s slack like some daydreaming idiot. 

“Ron, where’d you pick _this_ one up?” he asks, popping the red lollipop he’d opened while waiting forever in line from out of his mouth. He licks his glossy lips to taste the remnants of spicy cinnamon and dumps his hoard of sweets onto the counter. 

“This is Sebastian, he started today,” Ronald tells the the little thing, his tone one of exasperation as he shrugs, “he was the only one who applied and we were desperate.” 

“Et Tu Ronny? And here I thought we had bonded over the gross net weight of Swedish fish....” Sebastian interjects, nudging Ronald out of his way, and turning his focus on the pretty little thing in front of him. 

“Don’t listen to him, they practically begged me to take the job,” he smirks grabbing the candy to ring it up.

“Again, only applicant… desperate,” Ronald mutters, crossing his arms, watching to make sure Sebastian does everything correctly.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and leans onto the counter, resting his chin in his hand. “Do you plan on paying for these?” He asks smiling, using his free hand to reach forward and finger the candy around Ciel’s neck.

Ciel playfully nips the digit gently pulling on the flimsy elastic band that keeps the candy around his neck. His tongue’s barely poked out, but it samples the other boy’s skin nonetheless. _Mmm… Sweet, like it’s been sneaking candies when the manager isn’t looking. A bad boy._

“Ron, did you even check that this guy doesn’t have a criminal record?” Ciel asks quirking a shapely brow, “Theft? Sexual harassment?” Then he turns his attention to the new employee, takes off the jewelry and smirks, “You can’t go around touching customers like that, Sebastian.” 

Huh, well that’s definitely not the response Sebastian’s expecting. Bold, a bit snarky, still likely a lesbian. He can dig it. 

“Well sweetheart, you just had your mouth on me,” he reasons, picking the necklace up and weaving it through his fingers. “I was just trying to save you from a shopping lifting charge.” 

At this Ronald clears his throat. “Of course I ran a background check, your father would have killed me if I hadn’t.”

“Better you than me,” Ciel snorts. He looks up at the unicorn clock behind the counter and sighs, disgust clear in the way he blows air from his cheeks, pushing his pastel fringe upwards. He spent too much time waiting in line and now he doesn’t get to binge on his confectionery treasures. All Sebastian’s fault; if he hadn’t been so slow…

As Sebastian keeps ringing up his order, he goes behind the counter and reaches for a multi-coloured bag, accidentally brushing hot-guy’s denim-clad thigh. Asshole doesn’t even bother moving to accommodate his small hand; had he not heard he was the boss’s son? 

He stuffs his loot into the bag and before he shoves it in the employee drawer behind the counter, he takes off his oversized sweater and throws it in there as well. Whatever milky skin isn’t covered by his form fitting pink tank top and the work apron he shimmies into is faintly gleaming with Lush’s Sparkling Fairy Dust powder. “I’ll take over, you’re off Ron,” he tells the manager, slapping a twenty on the counter for Sebastian. 

Sebastian would like to redact his previous statement about not being a moron. He’s a complete and total idiot. Only four hours into his first shift on his first day and he manages to flirt with the boss’s kid. Correction. Boss’s son, because without the huge sweater, the soft definition in his arms, shoulders and chest is anything but mistakable. Good thing he’s only half invested in this job, because he’s probably about to lose it.

What’s more concerning is his mistaking this dude for a chick. Sebastian definitely isn’t gay. Except maybe that one time in freshman year, he and his roommate jerked each other off while watching lesbian porn, but they were both like _really_ drunk, ok? So let’s not make it a thing. 

This is clearly not Sebastian’s fault either, it’s _his_ fault... whatever his name is. Looking all pretty. All pastel and glittery, like fools gold. Waltzing in like he owns the place. Although he kinda does. All like, ‘You can’t touch the customers Sebastian.’ Then has the nerve to practically make out with his finger and feel up his leg on top of that. And now he can’t even remember which button closes out the transaction. This is exactly why he doesn’t want a job! 

Alright Sebastian, stop being dramatic and focus before you embarrass yourself. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he manages to complete the sale, and still retain enough of his acerbic self to toss the change in the tip jar, before turning to smirk at his new co-worker.

Ciel leans over the counter, on the tips of his toes in his high-tops and stretches languidly for one of those massive jawbreakers that just came in this morning. It’s huge, and it comes on a stick, just the way he likes it. How he missed it while he was waiting in line for ten minutes is beyond him. 

He knows why though… stupid mahogany eyes, ridiculous jawline, just got fucked hair, and arm holes that were just a little too tight on that t-shirt. God... Sebastian isn’t even his type; he’s too… not enough… a little… Wrong. He’s all wrong for him. 

And an employee, obviously. 

When he’s properly back on his feet, he scribbles an IOU with the price of the jawbreaker and his name and puts it in the til. 

Ciel hops up on the counter, legs swinging, back turned to the front of the store to look at Sebastian. “So,” he says, opening wide for the hard, round candy, barely fitting it into his small mouth. It sits in the crook of his cheek, making it swell from the outside. It’s delicious, butterscotch with a hint of vanilla. Very smooth. And when he pulls it out, he makes a small slurping sound and cleans the spherical surface attentively with his tongue. “What do you do, Sebastian? Other than work here?” 

‘What do you do Sebastian’? What is this, a second interview? He opens his mouth about to give a some smart ass remark, but then remembers he really likes having his car and his off-campus apartment, both of which were still being paid for by his father. 

So instead, he gives the generic answer he gave Ronny earlier. “I’m a student over at the university, business major.” He crosses his arms and leans his back against the register. “What about you, sunshine?”

Not really listening, Ciel’s shoves the candy back in his mouth and takes out his phone to play Patchmania while Sebastian talks about _something_ \-- business or a sunny place… maybe he’s a part-time travel agent? It _is_ a dying industry, so it makes sense why he’d need something more to pay the bills. Ciel doesn’t want to pay attention to him, doesn’t want to hang on this smug bastard’s every word. That voice of his, deep with a teasing lilt is already getting to him. 

“Uh-huh, I've been there. Lots of sun for sure,” Ciel tells him nonchalantly pulling out the jawbreaker and trying to carefully bite into it; some of the sugary grains come off and he licks it up, kitten tongue lapping at the small dent made by his eye-teeth. 

A message pops up on his phone, interrupting his game. “Fuck,” he swears slamming his cute silicone squishy cat case against the counter. “Fuck. There go my plans tonight,” he fumes, “I got all dolled up for nothing.”

Sebastian watches as the kids’ face falls. _Good_. Serves his ass right, how dare he interrogate him and then not even have the decency to pay attention? And what the fuck is up with him being on his phone anyway?! Ron made him leave his phone in the little set of lockers in the office. Of course daddy owns the store so rules must not apply to him. _Dick_. A fact that makes him less than empathic. “What’s a matter, prom date stand you up sweetheart?” He questions, rolling his eyes.

Ciel shoots Sebastian a look of deepest loathing and brandishes his jawbreaker at him. “Of all the delicious flavours in the world, you decide to be salty.” 

He responds to his date with a middle finger emoji and turns off his phone, storing it in the drawer holding his loot. Seeing no reason to really interact with the new employee, at least until he himself calms down, he jumps off the counter and goes to the front of the store to unpack a box of new confections that had been left next to the retro cartoon selection. 

Sebastian glances at the time on the register and sighs. He still has another four hours until his shift ends. He definitely didn’t want to spend it watching his boss’ kid pout over canceled plans. So instead, he pulls his box cutter out of his back pocket heads over to join Ciel, but this isn’t the Hallmark channel and he isn’t going to apologize. 

“Hey I didn’t know they still made these, they were my favorite as a kid,” he remarks pulling out several packs of candy cigarettes. “Didn’t like they like ban these or something?” He’s pretty sure he’d heard that somewhere.

Ciel shrugs, “Maybe. They have to lie to dumb kids about this stuff so they don’t get reality and fiction mixed up. Doubt it did you any good.” This guy is so oblivious, and it would have been more annoying if he hadn’t been so hot. Who follows someone when they’re pissed off? 

Using one of the barrettes in his hair, he tears through the transparent tape of another box, and another and another without saying a word. He’s in his own head, trying to figure out why Bard cancelled on him. Maybe Ciel had said something stupid? Or perhaps Bard was reluctant to be seen in public with him? Or it could be that Ciel had gone out on a date with one of his friends previously? Maybe he’d met someone else... The thought roils in the pastel boy’s gut, and insecurity’s thick on his tongue when he blurts out, “D’you think I’m pretty?” 

Fucking Christ! Here Sebastian is minding his own business. _‘Get a job,’_ his father said. _‘You’re wasting my money and your education by being irresponsible’_ , he said. You know what? He had been perfectly content sailing through his college years, but no. _‘If you want me to continue to pay for school, and your car, and apartment, you had better ante up.’_

The fuck does that even mean dad?!?

You know what it means? He’ll tell you what it means! It means Sebastian has to spend his junior year of college, working for slave wages, in a pastel candy store with a goddamn unicorn clock!! 

A unicorn clock that’s broken, to boot. The minute hand hasn’t even moved slightly, even though he’s pretty sure, like an eternity had past as the kid watches him expectantly. No, strike that, not watches, **bores** into him expectantly. Does he think he’s pretty? Well, he did basically hit on him when he thought that he was a girl. But he’s not a girl! And Sebastian likes the ladies, remember? He said that earlier? Shit! He wants an answer. Oh no! What should he say? What does one say to a question like that? Better yet, who asks a question like that? Fuck! Can he see him panicking? Christ, Sebastian just answer the question! 

“Uh, I mean, I guess,” he responds with an air of someone who practically invented the term nonchalant.

He guesses? **He guesses?** Well, there’s Ciel’s answer: Bard ditched him because he isn’t pretty enough. 

Ciel swallows the lump rising in his throat, internally begging anyone to come into the store to break the awkwardness. He almost runs into the hall with fistfuls of candy to give them out as samples to lure them in. Tears well up in his eyes and make them bluer, make them sparkle. 

“Kay,” he says nodding and plastering the fakest of smiles to his face, “thanks.” He gets to his feet and leaves Sebastian with the half-emptied boxes and just about jumps the poor customer who wanders in looking for sweets for her grandchildren. 

Sebastian watches as the boy runs off like a kicked puppy, the beginning of tears in his eyes, as he practically assaults an elderly woman entering the store. This day just keeps getting better! What the fuck just happened?! He’d answered in the affirmative, hadn’t he? What was he supposed to do, quote some Neruda at him? He can, there was this girl once... Not the point though. The kid’s temperament is kinda all over the place. 

He huffs returning to unpacking boxes and briefly wonders what had his coworker so upset. Clearly this can’t be his fault. He hadn’t even known this guy for more that a half hour. Likely, something to do with his cancelled plans. Probably best to leave him be, but Sebastian has a tendency to poke the bear, so to speak. So he’s sure to wait and ask about it later.

Once Ciel finishes helping the geriatric woman and sends her off with three bags of treats, he picks a peppermint lolly stick from his stash and leans over the cashier counter to watch the new employee work. 

Big dumb horse. Broad shoulders, veiny forearms. Doesn’t wear enough colour. Could use something to moisten his chapped, full lips too. And what’s he thinking wearing those shoes? But check out the size of his feet! Ciel flushes at the implication. 

He can see himself living out a Pygmalion fantasy with Sebastian, would probably call him Dudelittle, make him over and teach him how to behave like a gentleman. And so lost is he in his Victorian daydreams that he’s barely conscious of calling out to Sebastian from across the store, “What's your boyfriend like?” 

The moment the question is out, Sebastian’s head whips around eyes going wide. Now you probably think this question is going to freak Sebastian out, and for split second it does. Only because it catches him off guard, ‘Your boyfriend’ is not a phrase he’s ever had directed at him, at least not in this context. However, he knows he brought this assumption on himself. So almost instantly his face relaxes into something a little more playful, more devious. He sees this moment for the opportunity it is, and he’s already taken enough shit for one day. Now is his chance to have a little fun. 

It’s with this thought in mind that he makes his way over to the counter on which his little employer is leaning. He makes a point to invade his space as he brings himself eye level with the bright shiny thing, resting his chin lazily in his hand. 

“What makes you think I have a boyfriend?” He responds with smirk.

The small boy nibbles on the tip of his lolly stick and gives it a loud suck before pulling it out. “Will you walk into my parlour? Said the Spider to the Fly,” Ciel recites in a sing-song voice from memory. He’s not immune to Sebastian’s charm; his heart beats a little faster and his pupils eclipse the sapphire of his eyes, still, he knows he’s being toyed with. He doesn’t care. It’s a good distraction from the rejection he’s suffered today. 

Ciel takes a step back when he feels Sebastian’s breath wash over his face, sweet with something spicy to it. He’s tempted to taste it first hand, but sexual harassment suits are a right pain in the ass. “I… I can just tell,” he stutters, tapping the side of his head, “I have gaydar.” 

Direct hit! This little shit. Trying to derail Sebastian, and nearly succeeding too, because his first instinct is to become offended. Yet the very cute way the boy stumbles over his words is all the encouragement he needs to push forward. So he lets that gaydar thing go for now and allows his eyes to linger on Ciel’s strawberry pink lips that now shimmer with wetness left behind from the candy. Paying no mind to the fact that he might actually find them attractive, and chooses to focus on making the other more flustered.

He blinks lazily, rolling his eyes up. “Well, you’re wrong,” shifting back to his full height, “I’m actually not seeing anyone right now.” 

A fact that is actually true but also not really the point.

Ciel licks his lips and swallows the peppermint-flavoured spit that’s accumulated in his mouth. He’s sure Sebastian could see the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as it goes down. He’s self-conscious about it, wants the employee to stop looking at him like that, taunting him from beneath a thick veil of perfect black lashes. Ciel bets the idiot doesn’t even have to wear mascara. 

“Figures,” he says, trying to cover up how dumb Sebastian’s making him feel, but failing spectacularly when his voice shakes, “a boyfriend wouldn’t let you leave the house looking so busted, and if he did, I’d tell you to dump him.” 

“Busted?!” He exclaims in mock horror. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” smoothing his hands down the front of his shirt, and lifting it away from himself to examine it, effectively exposing his middle, “this color is just so last year.” 

Sebastian’s been called a lot of things but, busted was definitely not one of them. He sees this tactic for what it is; everyone (himself included) knows that on a scale of one to ten, he’s definitely a twelve. 

Letting his shirt fall back into place, he leans forward once again, this time resting on his elbows locking his fingers together, his hair falling to slightly frame his jaw. 

“It’s so tough,” he huffs, blowing hair out of his eyes, “whatever shall I do?”

 _Take me to the office and I’ll show you,_ Ciel’s brain answers the tease. That glimpse of flexing abs and the sparse patch of hair leading south put him on edge. Fuck. Bard who? 

He shoots a look over his shoulder towards the office twice, resisting the urge to close the store early. He knows where the store cameras are located and knows how to turn them off. Sebastian wouldn’t be the first he’s hidden from his father’s eyes. 

He ignores Sebastian’s question altogether, and reaches over to his left, blindly groping the candies there, passing over licorice, gumballs and Big League Chew until it happens upon a familiar rectangular envelope. “Ever use Pop Rocks before? Not eat them, but use them?” 

_Oh fuck._

Have you ever been in one of those moments where you can feel your world changing at breakneck speeds? It’s in this second that Sebastian knows he should be back peddling. All his nerves screaming **MISSION ABORT** , because he has in fact ‘used’ pop rocks before. Not that he’s going to admit that here and now. This conversation has just taken an abrupt turn, and he knows this should be his stop. For some reason though, probably the same reason that almost got him tossed out of school, (see; he doesn’t know when to quit), not only does he take the bait, he runs with it. 

Oh and see, totally a twelve...

Looking at the candy in Ciel’s hands he scrunches his eyebrows together in feigned confusion. “Used how?”

Ciel smiles sweetly, fans his long lashes against his pink-dusted cheeks, takes his gloss-covered bottom lip between his teeth and holds his hand out for Sebastian’s. The boy doesn’t hesitate in complying and Ciel finds himself admiring him for it. Gutsy or all talk? 

He rips the package of raspberry-flavoured candy open with his teeth and sticks out his tongue to pour a generous measure onto it. It snaps, crackles and pops, not like the lame, soggy cereal his parents forced him to eat as a kid, but more violently. You don’t need to put your ear next to this stuff to hear it. Ciel wonders if Sebastian can hear his employer’s heart beating over the sound of fizzing. He doesn’t ask, he simply makes a fist of Sebastian’s hand, save for his index finger and plunges it into the heat of his mouth, between tightly pressed lips. His tongue curls around the digit as he sucks it in deeper so that every inch of skin is exposed to the tickling sensation of popping. 

Big blue eyes never leave the new employee’s face, looking for a sign, a reaction of some sort that he’s either enjoying it or is completely repulsed by it. Is he grossed out by how wet his finger’s getting? How slippery Ciel’s tongue is? The accidental sucking sound Ciel makes as he swallows around the finger? 

Sebastian can feel the tiny explosions the candy set off from the tip of his finger, all the way to his dick. Has he mentioned he’s not gay? Yeah? Good! Can someone please remind him?! Because as his eyes lock on to the pretty pink lips around his finger, his heart rate triples. All he can focus on is the soft, wet sensation of the boy’s tongue, mixed with the hot fizz in his mouth. This is the second time his finger has been in Ciel’s mouth, and the thought that comes to mind is that it should really be his cock instead. Slowly he pulls out enough to trace the boys’ full bottom lip with the pad of his finger before adding a second and sliding them both back in, with an appreciative hum. He feels his employer’s tongue slide between them and mutters a less than intelligent, “Oh.”

Not gutsy, not all talk… brazen -- that's what Sebastian is. Good, because so is Ciel. He grazes his teeth teasingly along Sebastian's fingers, lets the tips touch the back of his throat, demonstrating his lack of gag reflex. He pulls them out, sucking them the way he would a delicious candy and before Sebastian can say anything, Ciel unfolds a third finger from his otherwise clenched fist and crams all three back into his mouth. 

They stretch his mouth a bit, but it still isn't as thick as Ciel would like. He closes his eyes to imagine Sebastian's cock instead, the shimmer of his nude eye shadow on full display. He’s barely aware of the tiny moaning sounds that vibrate along the length of Sebastian's fingers as he pumps them in and out from between his lips. 

Sebastian has never been more grateful for anything like he is for the two feet of counter space separating them right now, because he is definitely rocking a semi right now. You can’t even blame him! It’s so fucking hot! This kid is deep throating his fingers like, Jesus... he doesn’t even know, because he’s almost certain his brain is expiring. Slowly shutting down, like a machine, in increments, until nothing. Making the only thing he can focus on the very illicit sounds coming from the very sexy throat that the tips of his fingers are brushing against.

And ain’t that something.

Sebastian slides his fingers out from between Ciel’s flushed lips, letting them drag along the side of his jaw, until they rest under his chin. He brings his thumb back to the boys mouth, and lets it trace that full bottom lip he’s quickly becoming obsessed with. He swipes it back and forth once, twice before gently drawing it apart from the other, taking notice of the purple tint, created by the red color of his soft flesh and the blue stain from the sugary candy, and all he can think about is how it will taste. So in an incredibly stupid and pretty typical of him move, he learns forward to find out.

Ciel watches as Sebastian leans in and closes his eyes. He’s tempted to meet him halfway, to bite that slight pouted lip of his and mess up his hair a bit more, but he doesn't. He pulls away, grinning as Sebastian’s seeking his mouth with no success. 

“Break's over Seb. Those boxes aren't going to unpack themselves,” Ciel tells him a little hoarsely, adjusting himself behind the counter before going to the office to get the inventory paperwork. 

_What. The. Fuck?!_

Played by his own game. Direct hit number two, and isn’t he just the fool? He wants to be mad. Like really fucking pissed, but he’s not. Not really. In fact, he’s probably more turned on. Speaking of which, he’s gonna need a moment before he does anything, this is a family place after all. And that little twink just bounced off completely unaffected. Such bullshit!

Round one: Ciel - One, Sebastian - Zero. He’ll have to remedy that. In the meantime he snags a loose Now or Later and pops in his mouth crumpling the wrapper and tossing it over his shoulder. It’ll have to do until he gets to taste sweet revenge.


	2. Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really grateful for the kudos and comments you guys left the first chapter! Here's the second installment ~ we hope you find it as amusing as we do.

Ciel hasn't gone to work for three days since his last shift. He might have called in sick for two of those days, and switched a shift with Ronald on the third. He’s in no rush to see Sebastian… at least in the flesh. He already sees him almost every time he blinks. Sees his big mahogany eyes get wider when he remembers sucking the other boy’s fingers, sees him bite his bottom lip and frown when they brushed the back of Ciel’s throat, sees him lick his lips and part them just the tiniest bit as Sebastian moved in to claim his mouth. It makes Ciel sweat. Makes him hard. Makes him angry. 

He doesn’t want to be into him. Sebastian is trouble. Sebastian is in denial. And it’s not Ciel’s job to make these dumb types realize they want dick. He’s done it once before, did his part for the team. Never again. 

So he’s relieved when he calls for the schedule today and found out he’s working with Lizzie. God, she never shuts up, ever, and that’s a great distraction. Maybe the hot nerd from the bookstore who’s into her will come visit and give Ciel a little eye candy. Maybe Ciel’s generous enough that he’ll give some in return; so he wears his short shorts, tall socks and off the shoulder t-shirt. 

He struts inside his father’s store in his platform boots, slurpee in hand and nearly drops it when he sees who’s standing at the counter, helping a customer. He waits for the giggling teenage girls to leave and stomps over to the tall, dark-haired boy. “What the fuck are you doing here today?” 

“Lovely to see you too cupcake,” Sebastian smirks, eyeing the new arrival from head to toe.

“You’re looking-“, like fucking sex and candy. Jesus! What is with this kid, trying to give Sebastian an aneurysm?! And just when he’s finally able to forget the x-rated show he was on the receiving end of just a few days ago. Now Ciel’s just strolling up in this bitch with his tight little ass and long fucking legs on full display. Sebastian can definitely picture them wrapped around his waist. Wait, no, that’s not what he means. He definitely isn't picturing himself plowing the pretty little thing. Not that much, at least. Damn, he needs to get his shit together. Trying to school his face, and probably failing miserably at it, he goes for his usual devil may care attitude, “terrible, are you still not feeling well? I definitely don’t want to catch whatever you’ve got,” he tacks on the end for added insult. Kind of a dick move, but it's what happens sometimes when he feels on edge. Not that this boy has any effect on him whatsoever!

Ciel snorts and takes a long pull from his straw as he walks right up to Sebastian. He’s got an extra three inches with the platforms he’s wearing, but he still only comes up below the big dude’s chin. To make up for the distance between their faces, he grabs hold of the idiot’s shirt and yanks it down so they’re looking directly at one another. 

He licks his own lips and stands on his tiptoes, “Are you afraid of germs?” he practically croons, giving Sebastian a face full of his sweet cream soda breath. “The amount of times you’ve been around, I thought you’d be used to it by now, or at least immune...” 

Ciel releases him with a feeble push, taking back what he thought earlier: it _was_ his job to make sure Sebastian knew he wanted dick, and not any dick… Ciel’s dick. Then when he finally realizes it… he’ll be sorry he ever applied to the candy shop for employment. 

Did this little fucker seriously just manhandle him?! The nerve! How dare he, and how dare himself for liking it!

Sebastian smoothes the non-existent wrinkles out of his shirt and does his best to look offended. “I’m sorry, are you trying to slut shame me?” he says with huff. “I’ll have you know that just because I have this pretty face and rocking body, doesn’t mean that I’m easy!” He says tossing his hands into the air and raising his voice for dramatic effect,

“Do I make a bad decision every now and then? Sure! Have I ended up in the free clinic once or twice?! Yes! But I’m a person with feelings damn it! Who are you to judge?!” He finishes by crossing his arms and turning his back to his pastel employer in a faux pout.

Ciel imagines himself grabbing Sebastian’s face and kissing him hard on the mouth, pushing his candied tongue into it, or else sucking the other boy’s just to shut him the fuck up. 

But he doesn't. Instead, he backs quietly away from Sebastian with one hand up at chest level, and the other still gripping his drink. He whispers something to the effect of drama queen, under this breath and turns the other way to leave his employee to his hysterics. 

It’s Monday afternoon and the store’s dead. Ciel doesn’t know why his father insists on having two people for such a slow shift. Maybe just to catch up on outstanding orders? Maybe to torture his gay as sin son with the hottest guy in the city. Fuck you dad. Fuck you Sebastard. 

Ciel turns up the radio in the store; he’s left it on some eighties channel he loves on satellite radio and starts flitting around, facing the merch, singing and shaking his ass to Like a Virgin. 

Sebastian wasn’t supposed be here today. Not really, he only picked up the shift because the cute little blonde had shoved her tits in his face, as she had clung to his arm, pleading with him to switch days with her. Something about her needing to study for an exam went in one ear and out the other as his attention was focused, well… on her tits. So with that in mind he also didn’t feel the need to put forth much effort today, which is why had no problem leaning on the counter popping Skittles into his mouth.

Instead of working he allows his eyes to wander, following the movement of the pretty little thing as he danced around the store. He’s almost hypnotized by the sway of his hips. And briefly he can picture himself grabbing onto them, yanking the boy tight agains- he lets the thought die before it can really develop. His attraction to this kid is definitely fucking with him! Making him irritable, and as the the old adage goes misery loves company. So in true Sebastian form, he starts launching the small candies in his hand in the boy’s direction, snickering as one bounces off his shoulder and another off the side of his face. “This music sucks, change it,” he complains.

Ciel shoots a glare over his shoulder at Sebastian, “You suck,” he teases, as the song changes over. He smiles wickedly, recognizing it immediately and saunters near the counter where a beam is planted for the store's structural support.

Sure that they're alone in Funtom, Ciel’s back is pressed against the beam and he gets so low his ass is almost touching the floor, his thighs are spread wide apart, and then he starts coming back up again, arching his back. He's mouthing the words to I Touch Myself, seductively biting the painted lavender nails of one hand and letting the other trail down his chest and belly. 

He never makes eye contact with Sebastian, but he knows he's watching. Ciel swings around the beam to the rhythm, bends over, feels up his bare, hairless legs and giggles when his own fingers tickle him. He’s dancing and having fun when someone clears their throat. 

Someone familiar. Someone who makes Ciel's skin crawl. 

“William,” he says, his voice flustered and maybe a bit higher than he wants it to be, “what can I do for you?”

Sebastian couldn’t help but stare, so lost in the movement. Focused on dancing he’s only ever witnessed inside of a strip club, and much like those times, he is very much enjoying the show. Too caught up that he never even noticed another person enter the store. So when the impromptu tease stopped he was upset for two reasons. One, that it had stopped, because he had been really fucking into it, and two because he had really fucking been into it! What the fuck is this kid doing to him?!

More importantly who the fuck was this dude? Clearly he’s mall security. He can tell because of the outfit he’s wearing. So much gayer than anything the little twink has on. Whoever thought anyone carrying a badge and wearing shorts was intimidating was incredibly stupid. 

Typical for the fuzz to come ruin the party. He has zero respect for the law, even fake ass mall pigs. Judging by Ciel’s reaction he isn’t a fan either.

“He’s probably here to detain your ass for public indecency,” he quips. “Isn’t that right counterfeit cop?” He adds making it clear who’s side he’s really on here.

Will rolls his eyes and pushes his glasses up his nose. He regards the new employee at Funtom with disdain, seizes him up… he's maybe got thirty pounds on him, but Will is taller and has security training -- not to mention backup at the Victoria's Secret two stores down. 

Otherwise, Will ignores the dark haired dude and turns his attention to Ciel. Loudmouth has a point though, he really should tell the tiny boy to come back to his office… shouldn't be wearing so little… shouldn't have been moving like that and certainly not for that guy… not even gay… wouldn't appreciate it the way Will would. 

He takes a knee in front of Ciel, looking up at him just over his spectacles and ties the laces on his platform boots. “Just wanted to see how you're doing sweetness; Lizzie said you weren't feeling well when I came in to see you the other day.”

Ciel pulls his foot away from Will before he finishes with his laces and accidentally kicks Sebastian's shin. Awesome; two birds, one stone: inflict pain on Thing One and shoot down Thing Two. “I'm fine,” he says curtly, “don't you have a Segway to show off on or something? I'm kinda busy…” seducing my inferior, he continues in his head. 

“Dude did you just try to tie his fucking shoe, what kind of daddy ass shit is that?” he asks, trying to stifle the pain in his voice. Goddamn, what the fuck are those shoes even made of? Fucking concrete?! 

Unintentionally or maybe subconsciously Sebastian moves closer to the boy at his side. However, upon seeing fake five-o’s reaction to it, he purposely rests his arm on the beam above Ciel’s head, leaning in almost possessive like, smirking at the other man's obvious jealousy. 

“I was being a gentleman,” Will explains, eyeing the other man’s arm and how close he was standing to Ciel. No way they were a thing… He wasn’t even Ciel’s type… He wasn’t likely to be into what Ciel wanted… 

Will’s eyes narrow and he stands taller. He takes his Blackberry out of his back pocket and scrolls through his online appointment book. “And I also wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie tonight? Lizzie said you wanted to see that tortureporn flick…”

It was true, Ciel had mentioned wanting to see the fifth part of that serial killer movie to Lizzie, but he didn’t think she’d tell Will. Like fuck… what had he done to deserve this? Was it because he didn’t want to lend her his lavender mini skirt? Or because he grabbed the last adorable cherry thong at the Victoria’s Secret sale last week? He takes a step back and is met with the equivalent of a fleshy, brick wall… a fleshy brick wall with a semi? 

Goddammit. 

“Sorry. Sebastian beat you to the punch,” Ciel apologizes, tilting his head up and smiling brightly at the bastard behind him. He knows his eyes are a little manic… too wide, too desperate… “Right Sebs?” 

“That’s right kitten,” he smirks bringing his hand up to card through the boys soft pastel hair, “just you, me and some very graphic tortureporn.”

What the fuck is he even saying?! What kind of shit is this little bastard into? Best just to go with it. Plus, fucking with the kid and this false fed is too much fun. He lets the hand in Ciel’s hair glide down the length of his small body, coming to rest on the boy’s firm hip. He leans in close and lets his lips graze over the sensitive skin behind the pretty little thing’s ear, his eyes locking with Will’s angry glare.

“And maybe after, you can finish your little dance for me, huh sweetness?” he suggests, stealing the other man's pet name and delivering it in a voice so suggestive it almost seems vulgar. He smirks at the small shudder the kid makes under his touch. “So y’know, why don’t you hop on your little scooter and make your way back to your bogus beat, pseudo police,” he finishes dismissively.

If Will had a tail, Ciel’s sure it would be between his legs as he makes his way out the store. How often had he told him to take a fucking hike? Ronald even posed as his boyfriend a few times for Will to get the hint. It kind of galls Ciel to think it would be a dude like Sebastian that would finally drive it home for the mall cop. It also pisses him off that Lizzie had told him to use the big dufus for this very reason from the moment she laid eyes on him. She’s right and she’ll never let him live this down. 

He reluctantly disentangles himself from Sebastian; fuck him, he actually liked the feel of his sasquatch hands in his hair and on his hip. And when the big bastard put his breath on his neck, it took everything he had and then some, not to moan or have his knees give out. 

He tries his best to walk away from Sebastian, but his hard-on is making things awkward… his shorts are already too tight to begin with. He’s walking towards the exit, and for all Sebastian knows, Ciel might be following Will, so he calls out to him before leaving, “I’m just gonna head to Victoria’s Secret to pick up something for our date tonight.”

Wait what?! Date?? No, this had been a ruse just to fuck with that asshat, right? Holy shit what just happened and why the fuck would he need something from Victoria’s Secret?!  
He’s not prepared for gay sex! The kid’s hot but damn. Has he touched a dude penis before? Yes. Was he ready to stick his own into another dude? Probably not...er definitely not! Oh my god he needs to calm down before his brain starts hemorrhaging.

It’s just the first date no one expects you to put out. We’ll just go to the movies, maybe hold hands. That’s innocent enough, it’s not like Ciel is going to want dock with him or anything. What the fuck is he even thinking?

Be cool Sebastian, it’s just a movie. A fucking TORTUREPORN flick! Everyone knows you only go to horror movies on dates so you can use the guise of being scared to cozy up. Oh god he can’t breathe.

He isn’t sure how long he’s been lost inside his head but a hand waving in front of his face brings him back to the present.

“Hi, can you help me?” A woman with a child on her hip questions.

“Uhhh...sure,” he squeaks, turning his attention to the new comer.

Ciel comes back ten minutes later, and he’s less than happy when he sees a bunch of girls around Sebastian… again. Ciel’s not usually the jealous type, he knows he’s hot in a twink kind of way, has skin, eyes, legs and an ass any girl would kill for; but he’s still a boy -- not that he wants to be a girl, it just bugs him that he can’t compete with them if that’s what Sebastian wants. 

Who cares what Sebastian wants anyhow?! This is a game. Nothing more. It’s just that Ciel Phantomhive doesn’t like losing games, he doesn’t know how, it’s never happened before. 

He saunters along to the counter where the register is, no evidence of his purchase in hands and tells the gaggle of girls that if they want to loiter, they can go to the cafeteria. 

Sebastian watches as the girls leave and tosses one a wink when she looks back over her shoulder causing her to giggle to her friends. 

Once the view is lost to him he turns his attention to the disgruntled little thing at his side. “Jealous much?” He teases. He can see the protest forming but continues before the boy can make an outburst.

“So uhh... like how set are you on seeing this movie?” He asks, watching as the boy’s face processes the question before taking on a disappointed look, very reminiscent of the look he wore when his plans were canceled the other day. It has Sebastian quickly backpedaling. “What I mean is flicks like that aren’t really in my wheelhouse, so like, would you be open to other alternatives?” 

The brief distraction while Ciel was gone had allowed Sebastian the time he needed to get his thoughts under control. He wasn’t opposed to hanging out with the kid, he just needed something less disturbing and brighter than a theater.

“First off, I don't get jealous, so don't flatter yourself,” Ciel grumbles, removing pink lace from his back pocket and throwing it into the drawer where he kept his car keys, wallet and gum. He’s somewhat disappointed, has been looking forward to seeing the movie for a while now; not to mention all the things he'd thought about doing to Sebastian in the darkened theater while someone on screen was screaming. Part of his plan, he reminds himself, not something he'd actually enjoy. He supposes it wouldn't matter where they were together, he’s confident he can work his magic anywhere… 

“That’s fine,” Ciel says teases dismissively, “I have a handful of guys who wouldn't mind coming with me to the movie. We don't have to hang out after work.”

“Hmm I see,” Sebastian’s eyes lock on to the drawer where he had seen a flash of pink disappear. “Well, I mean if the movie is that important to you,” opening the drawer he reaches in and pulls out the very tiny lace panties. Holy fuck?! This is what Ciel intended to wear on their impromptu date? He wanted wear these for _him_?! This is a clear indicator that the kid is bluffing. Even though Sebastian isn’t exactly sure how he should feel about it; he also isn’t one to back down from a challenge. “We can call mall law back up here and let him know you're free tonight after all,” he finishes dangling the garment in the pretty little things face. “I’m sure he’ll love these.”

Ciel snatches the flimsy undergarment and shoves it back in the drawer. “Nah, Will likes me better in black silk,” he replies. His voice drops, so that it's barely a whisper when he elaborates while starting on his paperwork, “There's something… hot about the way wet silk feels against the skin, don't you think? It's kinda slippery, kinda soft? You can't hide _anything_ with silk so drenched it's see-thru.” 

His eyes finally meet Sebastian's and he smiles coyly, hoping the oversharing has the other boy riled up enough to eagerly suggest his alternate plan. 

“Black silk eh?” He says leaning in a little conspiratorially. “ I would have pegged pretend popo for a leather man.” 

He eyes Ciel and catches the hint of a smile before it quickly vanishes. “So yeah if you still want to-,” he pauses his train of thought derailing. “I was kidding earlier by the way, about the whole free clinic thing.” Feeling the need to clarify. “I’m totally not a slut.” He literally has no idea why he just said that. Completely fucking mental, obviously.

Upon hearing the quick snort from kid, he smiles and finishes his original thought, “Anyway the carnival is in town.”

Ciel shuffles through papers, pretending to be only half listening to Sebastian. He’s pursing his lips, trying to hide the grin that wants to plaster itself onto his face -- he loves carnivals. He’s a whore for carnivals. Give him cotton candy, rides, mirrored mazes and he’s like a kid again. 

He fails. Miserably. His dimples are showing as he smirks -- scratch that -- he’s beaming, in spite of himself. Fuck this guy. Did he do his research? Talk to all his friends? Find his sideblog on carnival aesthetics? “I’ll go with you under one condition…” he throws the papers onto the counter, a few pages flutter to the floor. He’s walking his dainty, long fingers up Sebastian’s torso, from the waistband of his jeans to his chest, his eyes overbright and excited, “You need to win me a unicorn.” 

“Oh uh,” Sebastian mutters, feeling a little stunned at his employer’s drastic shift in mood. Actually no that’s not why, it’s how extremely beautiful the kid is with his face like that. His nearly perfect smile that meets wide eyes that are that shade of blue you only see when looking into fire. His obvious excitement is infectious and Sebastian feels a grin pulling at his face. “Dude have you seen these guns?” He flexes his arms. “We are so leaving with a unicorn! I totally kill at the strongman game. But you will be required to get on the zipper with me, and you have to get your own funnel cake, I don’t share,” he continues to lay out his own stipulations. “Agreed?”

“Deal,” Ciel says, and he’s so fucking tempted to seal it with a kiss; he actually leans in to do it, steadying himself on Sebastian’s solid abs, then hesitates. He would have done it to Ron, or Lizzie, or any of his other friends. 

But Sebastian wasn’t a friend, Ciel could barely stand him. To cover up from his near faux-pas, he wipes the other boy’s spotless cheek with his thumb, insisting there is something there, and that if he can’t eat his candies without making a mess, he clearly can’t handle a funnel cake. 

There’s still another three hours of the shift left to go, but Ciel doesn’t care, he’s got games and rides and food on his mind now, and he’s been known for having tunnel vision. “Go pull the displays from the front, we’re closing up shop early tonight,” he tells Sebastian as he pushes him aside to start counting the money in the til.

***

The feel of spinning while free falling is exhilarating, it leaves him breathless. It causes a flipping sensation in his stomach. Bright lights shoot across his vision in a blur. The general din of music and caterwauling are drowned out by the much more prevalent thrum of his pulse in his ears. He relishes the adrenaline running through his veins, getting lost in the rush.

A high pitched squeal followed by sharp giggling, pulls him back to the forefront. He can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him at the boy’s excitement. His whole demeanor since leaving the mall has been one of pure unadulterated elation. It’s infectious and by time they had been locked in his car together, Sebastian’s a live wire of excitement. They had spent most of the car trip planning out what rides and games they would hit and then prioritized them based on importance. Not that it mattered much because they were doing everything. Twice. 

Not once had they felt the need to bicker.

Well, that was until Ciel dared touch his stereo, then they spent the next fifteen minutes debating whether driver or shotgun controlled the station. In the end, Ciel won and Sebastian was forced to listen to some upbeat pop tune from the eighties. He couldn’t really bring himself to mind, he watched side eyed as the kid bounced in his seat while humming along to the music.

He feels his heart speed up but writes it off as excitement for the carnival.

As he looks over now, he watches the boy laughing as his hair is blown forward by the wind, his own vision slightly obscured by his own hair being carried in the breeze. The ride slows and spinning turns to rocking, and already his thoughts are moving to the next activity. “What to do you want to do next?” He shouts over the sound of music that accompanies the ride.

Ciel bites his bottom lip, chest heaving and face flushed from exhilaration. They're waiting to be untied by the carny and he hates how long the woman's hands linger at Sebastian's belt. It took her a lot less time with everyone else. But Ciel says nothing. Doesn't want to mess up the nice time they've been having. He knows he's possessive and he already knows Sebastian's just fucking with him, bringing him here. 

“Wanna go make out on the Ferris Wheel?” he shouts back at the gorgeous idiot, for the woman's benefit, of course. A mother with two kids strapped in glares at him; it's not like he'd offered the dude a blow job or anything. 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow and chuckles under his breath. It hadn’t escaped his notice that the kid is a bit jealous in fact twice today he’s caught the disgruntled gaze he has given the women who sought Sebastian’s attention. More of a reaction to not being the center of focus, as opposed to any real affection toward him, he reasons. Y’know what though, fuck it, he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth.

“Fuck yeah I do!” He shouts back jumping up as soon as he’s unlatched. He drapes his arm over Ciel’s shoulders and tells him, “Come on sugar, lets go be all teen movie.”

The smug smirk Ciel tosses over his shoulder at the ride’s attendant doesn’t go unnoticed. The heat that rolls through his stomach at the action however, is ignored.

Ciel shouldn’t like how the weight of Sebastian’s arm feels on him. And his heart shouldn’t damn near leap out when the bastard facetiously agrees to go first base with him on the ride. He wonders idly, as they walk towards the south end of the carnival, if any of the prizes at the games are shovels so he can keep digging himself into a deeper hole. Get a fucking grip, Phantomhive.

Ignoring his own chiding, the hand closest to Sebastian slips around the back of the tall dufus and plunges into his ass pocket. He’s not squeezing or groping, even if a small part -- okay, a big part of him wants to; he just leaves it there, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Like that’s what coworkers who kind of hate one another do when they go to a carnival together. 

“I think I ran out of tickets,” he informs Sebastian when they get to the back of the line. He could have mentioned it four minutes ago when they passed the booth that sold the damned things, but he decided not to. “So if you want to suck face, you need to pay for me.” 

Sebastian wonders if he’s maybe flirting with fire. Clearly all of this is for show, but there’s a very fine lining of being obnoxiously playful and bring way in over your head. He’s definitely towing the line, because fuck if Ciel’s hand on his ass isn’t causing all kinds of anxiety spike through his system. And so in what can only be described as typical Sebastian, to offset the nervousness he feels, he pushes further towards the line. 

“Don’t worry princess, I got you,” he rasps bringing his free hand up to run his thumb along the kid’s plump lower lip.  
The gesture’s almost affectionate, and if had been anyone but Sebastian, Ciel might have interpreted it as such. But here he is standing chest-height to the gorgeous asshole, breathing hot on his thumb, trying to make sure his lips aren't trembling with anticipation. 

To offset the awkward silence that passes between them, Ciel wraps his lips around the thumb for a small kiss that uses both tongue and teeth, then smiles mischievously at Sebastian. “I think we've played this game before. One of these days you're gonna have to stick other things into my mouth.”

“Oh, I’ve got something I’d like to stick in your mouth.” The response is so naturally flirtatious and acerbically playful, that he doesn’t recognize its full implication until it's too late. The words are already out there and too far gone to take back, and for the first time since their unspoken challenge began, Sebastian feels heat rise to his face. Holy fucking shit is he blushing?! Did he really just say that! He hadn’t really meant it. Had he? What the fuck?!

Looking at the lips around his thumb, the heat in his face flashes through him and pool in his stomach. His mouth snaps shut and stays that way because in what is probably a first in his entire life, Sebastian doesn’t have a sarcastic response or a witty joke, in fact he doesn’t know what to say.

Ciel releases Sebastian’s thumb, stretches up on his toes and gives the stunned boy a kiss on the cheek, then pats it sardonically. “This is how I like you best,” he whispers, “nice and quiet.” 

They inch their way up the line and Ciel figures they need to unload and load people maybe four more times before it’s their turn. He tries to not think about it; about who is going to blink first, who is going to chicken out of this farce in which they’re both actively engaged. They’re not really going to make out on the ride. They’re not even a couple. He listens to conversations going on around him to distract himself, one about school and midterms, another one it being soooo romantic to be going on a Ferris Wheel and the other one about Sebastian and how hot he is. 

As if he needed the reminder of the last. 

When it’s finally their turn, the operator lets an old couple come off, but puts a hand on Ciel’s chest, then manhandles him up against a measuring stick. “Gotta see if you’re tall enough to ride, darlin’.” 

Sebastian double over laughing. He had spent the better part of fifteen minutes having a mental panic attack. Waring over just how committed to this farce he is. On the one hand he had never seriously considered making out with his pastel counterpart. On the other hand, he really doesn’t want to be the one to say uncle. 

Then of course he went and put a sexual twist on the game by opening his big fucking mouth. He wonders just how far this thing would escalate before one of them tapped out. Just about the time he said fuck it and resigned himself to making out with the boy, Ciel is standing next to the ‘you must be this tall to ride’ clown looking incredibly pissed off.

It’s obvious that he was tall enough to ride the Ferris Wheel. Did they even really have height requirements? He’s pretty sure this dude is just fucking with the cute kid. It didn’t matter though, because Ciel storms off, embarrassment clear on his face.

He follows trying to stifle his laughter and fails miserably. Catching up to the disgruntled little thing he grabs him around the waist, spins him, picks him up, and tosses him over his shoulder, laughing again as the boy yelps and struggles.

“Come on short stuff, let’s go get you a unicorn.”

Ciel huffs under his breath as he watches the Ferris Wheel get further and further away from them. He seethes stuff like “could have defended my honour”, “you let another man touch your fake boyfriend like that?” and “show you I’m tall enough to ride”, all the while staring at Sebastian’s ass from his gratuitous view. It’s a good view. A fantastic view. But he’d never tell him, his ego is already off the charts. 

By the time Sebastian lets him down again, they’ve walked a solid eight minutes across the carnival and the bastard hasn’t even broken a sweat. This, Ciel decides, speaks to his endurance - not that it matters. Sebastian is likely relieved that Ciel stormed off from the last ride. Wouldn’t have to put up or shut up anymore. He kind of regrets doing it now though. He’s curious to have those lips on his, if only to see if Sebastian’s as big a deal as he thinks he is. He sighs, and he doesn’t even attempt to hide it. 

“What’ll it be?” the carny, who looks like he’s in desperate need of a shower, asks them. 

Ciel points to the biggest unicorn up against the wall. It’s glittery as fuck and looks like it’s bathed in a rainbow. It’s so damn big, it’s sitting on the floor rather than being on a shelf with its brethren. He looks up pleading at Sebastian, and bats his long lashes, “That’s the one I want, Seb, it would look so cute in my bedroom. Get me that one and I’ll invite you over to see.” 

“Well you heard him we want the big gay unicorn,” he says to the carny who hasn’t taken his eyes off Ciel.

The man points to a sign indicating that you get 1 attempt for 3 tickets or 4 attempts for 10 tickets. Sebastian figures he only needs one go at it and gives the man three of his tickets.

Now Sebastian is a pretty fit dude. He’s tall and lean, has a swimmers build. He goes to the gym regularly, he can bench about 280 lbs from a dead lift. So when he walks up to the High Striker, huge mallet in hand, he thinks his has this in the bag.

He rotates his shoulders to loosen up, raises the mallet and brings it down. Hard. Like really freaking hard. So when the puck only slides up the scale two thirds of the way from the bell, imagine his utter surprise.

“That’s bullshit, this game is rigged!” He shouts, glaring at Ciel when he dares laugh.

Ciel watches as Sebastian goes through two more pathetic attempts. What a waste, a body like that and dude can't do anything with it. He thanks the carny, then apologizes for wasting his time, turns and apologizes to the line forming behind them for wasting their time too, explaining that he thought his macho boyfriend was stronger than he actually is. 

His face is one of complete disgust and disillusionment when he drags Sebastian to the milk jug game and asks the attendant for three balls. The same unicorn is sitting on the floor, staring at them, like he's begging to come home with Ciel. “Can you handle slamming balls into a hole or are you a disappointment in that area as well?”

“Slam some balls into your hole,” he grumbles and then once again realizes his mistake, but he’s too petulant to care. He snatches the ball Ciel holds out for him and turns to face the milk jugs. He toss the ball in an underhand motion and watches as it ricochets off the lip and then falls to the ground.

What the actual fuck?! Each time he misses, he grows angry and his throws become sloppier. They go through nine more balls much with the same result. 

“This one is clearly rigged too!” He pouts glaring a the unicorn that seem to be mocking him.

Ciel’s pout only got bigger with every single ball Sebastian fails to sink. As Sebastian turns to walk away, Ciel asks the carny if he can just touch the unicorn, since it clearly will never belong to him. He knows Sebastian can hear him; Ciel himself is trying not to burst out laughing at his own melodramatic performance. 

When Sebastian finally walks away, Ciel chases after him. “I’m sure it’s rigged,” he placates looping his arm around the other boy’s reluctant elbow, “but maybe we should try something just a bit easier? How bout that?” He points to a small plastic child-size swimming pool where three-year olds are turning over yellow duckies to win an automatic prize. “Nevermind, no unicorns here. What about that?” It’s a man guessing a large woman’s weight, “Forget it, you actually have to be clever to win that one… and no unicorn.” 

Ciel can feel Sebastian’s arm muscles tense and it’s so fucking hot. Whether or not the guy has any skill, he looks like he does. Maybe there’s a game where someone can just take off their shirt, then Sebastian would win for sure. But there isn’t, so Ciel drags him to one of those darts games and as luck has it, the big, beautiful unicorn is there. 

His ego is taking hit after hit, and Ciel isn’t just rubbing salt in his wounds, he’s packing it in like he’s trying preserve him for later consumption. Seriously, the fucking duck game?! The kid knows how to press a button. He has half a mind to just go fucking buy the damn unicorn just to shut him up.

He sighs with relief when he’s led to the dart game. Sebastian is like a dart pro. He plays darts all the time! At the bar, at the frat house. He’s pretty decent too, and that’s after a few drinks. He tells the kids as much, and with a renewed sense of confidence, he smirks at the pretty little thing. “I’m about to make this game my bitch!”

He doesn’t.

Twenty four darts later, he’s being pulled away from the table.

“This whole place is a scam, you’re all a bunch of grifters!”

“Eeeeasy babe,” Ciel consoles the whining idiot, “here, help me with something.” He pulls Sebastian closer, hands in his back pockets, giving him a quick squeeze before locating the last few tickets he has. He turns to face the balloons again and slams the tickets on the counter in exchange for three darts. 

“You need to loosen me up, Seb, put your hands here and here,” Ciel calls over his shoulder, guiding Sebastian’s hands to his hips and backing into him. He leans over the counter, okay, he’s bent at nearly a ninety degree angle, just to fuck with the _I’m not gay_ dude behind him. He grinds into him once, twice, closes an eye to aim, then shoots the first dart effortlessly. 

Pop!

“Good work, kid, you need to get the next two if you want the unicorn,” the carny tells him, shooting an arrogant look towards Sebastian. 

“Pressure’s on, babe,” Ciel teases his ‘boyfriend’, “Tighten your grip a bit, won’t you?” 

Sebastian knows he should be pissed off, and somewhere in the back of his mind he is too. Of course this little bastard would get it in one go. For the life of him he can’t focus on the anger. In fact, he can’t really focus on anything but the sensation of the hot little thing, rubbing his ass against his lap.

His eyes fall to where they meet. The swell of Ciel’s ass pressed firmly against him. With his hands on either side of the boys hips he does as he is told. Gripping him tighter, pulling him closer. Fuck. Before he even realizes what he’s doing, he grinds his hips into that fat little ass. 

He feels Ciel tense up before looking over his shoulder and flashing him with a coy smile. It brings Sebastian back to himself and his natural instinct is to jump back and release his hold on the kid, but he also knows that if he does he may as well throw the towel in. It's the same as admitting defeat, and goddamn it he can’t take anymore losses tonight.

Also if he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t really want to. So instead he bumps his hips hard against Ciel's ass knocking him forward, nodding his head toward the target. “Go on, take the shot,” he orders flashing his own smirk.  
Ciel makes a sound, loud enough for Sebastian to hear, and for the young attendant to turn a violent shade of scarlet. It’s something between a moan and a whine, and he only half means for it to be a joke. He can see his right hand that holds the dart trembling so he lays his elbow against the counter to steady it. 

As expected, once he launches it, it makes contact with another resounding pop. With the last dart, he decides to throw the game to save the other boy's self-esteem; besides he's kind of hustled Sebastian… he's been playing darts since the age of two, has been beating grown men at this _sport_ since the age of nine. 

So he's really surprised to hear another pop when he turns to face Sebastian to take his last shot. By some miracle (or divine intervention), he's nailed all three darts into the board. 

The carny's as surprised as he is when he hands over the massive, multicoloured unicorn to Sebastian, “Guess you're lucky you have a boyfriend to win you prizes, buddy.”

You know what, fuck both of them. Sebastian is sick of being dragged. It’s a stupid game anyway. All these games are stupid and rigged! Everyone knows carnival games are rigged there’s a whole book about it!!! Well maybe not this one, but definitely the others!

“I’m bored with this, me and MY gay unicorn are going to grab a snack and eat it on the Carousel.” Storming off he smirks when he hears the kid’s outraged intake of air. He speeds up his pace causing the boy to have to chase after him.

“This is going to look amazing in my game room,” he says over his shoulder.

“All the fucking good a Games Room does you when you can’t throw for shit,” Ciel antagonizes, finally lagging only a step or two behind the dumb oaf, “maybe the unicorn I won FOR you will bring you some luck.”

Ciel doesn’t bother catching up. He can see the concessions just up ahead, besides, his feet are slowly killing him and these chunky platforms aren’t helping. No way Sebastian would carry him around if he asked now after he’s pissed him off and destroyed whatever shred of masculinity he had. 

Still, Sebastian is really hot when he’s upset. He gives off this _don’t fuck with me_ vibe and Ciel wonders how much more he has to push him so that he’s pinned up against the wall, hand around his slim throat and squirming. He reaches out and grabs the back of Sebastian’s shirt, likely surprising him since the other boy turns around pretty abruptly. “Hey, I’m sorry I emasculated you at the dart place, why don’t you let me buy you a snack to make up for it,” he offers giving his best doe-eyed look. 

“Fiiine,” Sebastian says huffing. He’s not really all that upset but he’ll use it to his advantage. 

Fortunately there wasn’t a line to wait in so Sebastian immediately gives his order to the carny running the food stand. “Yeah, lemme get two slices of pepperoni pizza, one order of fries... um with cheese, a larger Sprite. A bag of popcorn and one funnel cake, please.” This way more food than he’ll be able to carry, let alone eat but he isn’t just your average cheap date.

“Oh and my boyfriend here will being paying for it, look what he just won for me,” he croons brandishing the large plush animal. “Isn’t he just the sweetest?”

“Can you blame me though? I’m hoping he puts out tonight,” Ciel tells the carny, smacking Sebastian’s ass. He takes out his bumblebee wallet and lays two twenties on the counter. “Add an extra funnel cake to that order and a Rootbeer float please.” 

When the food is finally served, Sebastian turns away to find a nearby table and Ciel is left to carry the tray. When they’re a good distance apart, Ciel accidentally breathes all over the pizza, fries and funnel cake and dips his face into the overflowing bag of popcorn to take a few kernels in is mouth. Reaching the table, he’s still chewing and decides to sit _beside_ Sebastian instead of in front of him. “Where exactly do you put all this food? You’ve got like no fat on you at all.”

“Oh I’m not hungry,” he says looking smug while picking up his Sprite and taking a long slip. Actually, he’s starving but he figures pissing his pretend pastel boyfriend off is more satisfying than the super delicious looking food. 

“This isn’t for me it’s for the unicorn.” Lifting up his shirt, he watches as Ciel chokes wide eyed on his funnel cake. He’s not sure if it’s because of the realization that he blew money on all that wasted food or because he’s flashing his washboard stomach. He likes to think it’s a little of both. “I don’t keep these rock hard abs by loading up on junk food.” 

“Can I touch?” Ciel blurts out, his plump lips powdered with a light dusting of sugar. He turns his body towards Sebastian, his painted nails already extended expectantly towards the bulging ripples of his _boyfriend’s_ abdomen. 

Sebastian’s brows shoot up. The kid never reacts the way he expects him to. Surprisingly he likes that. “Uh...s-sure knock yourself out.”

At first, all Ciel can feel is heat. Sebastian’s skin almost burns under his fingertips and that’s all he’s put on him so far. He wants to lick and bite him. Instead, he pinches the meaty flesh there and leaves scratch marks. What he really wants to do is lay the dork down on the table, dump the tray of food on his torso and eat the whole damn thing off him. “It’s impressive,” he says, voice cracking as he’s circling his thumb around Sebastian’s navel. 

“Tha-,” he has to clear his throat before he can finish. “Thanks.” He make no attempt to move eyes locked on it where the boys hand is on him. The sensation of which causes goosebumps to rise on his flesh.

Ciel’s hand goes lower, gently petting the sparse hair that leads into Sebastian’s pants. His big, blue eyes are plastered on the other boy’s face, and it’s kind of comical. Sebastian doesn’t even look like he’s breathing, his lips are pressed tight together and his eyes are round like the pepperoni on his untouched pizza. That’s when he decides to do it. His hand dips under the waistband and stills; he’s not a pervert after all, well, not that much. “Are you questioning your sexuality right now? Tell the truth, Sebastian.”

“Fuck,” he breathes out releasing air he hadn’t realized he had he been holding. He licks his lips give himself time to think. Truth be told he hadn’t been questioning is sexuality. Not at all. He had been having fun and it hadn’t mattered at all they had been flirting and goading one another into dangerous territory. He had been questioning his attraction to Ciel because he was in fact attracted to him and yeah that put him on edge. Maybe it was the same thing, it was all pretty new to him. Sort of, if you don’t count that one time, and he doesn’t. 

“It’s more like I’m questioning my sanity,” he allows.

Sebastian isn’t the only one. Ciel wonders where the plan went to hell. When had he pole-vaulted over the line from wanting to make Sebastian pay for being an asshole to wanting to be desperately kissed by him? He tries to hide the confused look he knows is showing in the lowering of his eyes and faltering of his smile and reluctantly withdraws his hand from Sebastian, settling it in his own lap where he’s already uncomfortably stiff. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes, and as the sun begins to fade, spotlights start illuminating the carnival, the music grows louder, and the screaming from the rides seems to carry on the slight breeze that ruffles Ciel’s pastel hair. “I have to open the store tomorrow morning, so we’ll need to leave soon. Is there anything else you wanna do before we get going?” 

“Well there’s not much we can do while lugging your giant friend around,” he says popping a fry into his mouth. He doesn’t have to work tomorrow since he traded days with Lizzy, so he’s in no rush to leave. “We can drop it off at the car and do a couple of more rides or I can just take you home.”

“Gimme a sec,” Ciel tells him, dragging the unicorn three tables from theirs to where a young family was sitting, enjoying their pizza. He came back without the stuffed toy Sebastian had repeatedly failed at winning. “There, done. Now you can lug me around instead. My feet are killing me.” 

Are you FUCKING kidding me! After all of that?! Sebastian leaps to his feet looking from Ciel to the child who was now cuddling the large unicorn. His head volleying back and forth comically, looking completely dumbfounded. He wants to be pissed but instead the boy’s blasé attitude just makes him laughs. He’s such an idiot. With a huff, he turns away from Ciel and crouches down in front of him. 

“Hop on sunshine,” he smiles glancing back over his shoulder. “You know you’re kind of a pain in the ass.”

“You have no idea,” Ciel breathes against Sebastian’s ear as he climbs onto his back. He wraps his arms around his neck in a comfortable embrace and his slender legs lock at the ankles at Sebastian’s front. 

Sebastian’s hair smells so good, like something manly, maybe cedarwood or some shit. Ciel doesn’t care. He’s burying his nose in it, making cute, contented sounds at the back of his throat. He hums, bringing his mouth just below Sebastian’s ear again, and starts peppering him with little kisses along his neck. Part of him is just wanting to tease him, to see how much Sebastian will withstand before dropping him on his ass, but the other part is legitimately happy to have his mouth on any part of the dumb horse. 

Sebastian freezes at the sensation of Ciel’s lips on his skin, feeling it heat up at the touch. He recovers quickly though smirking as he bounces the boy, hiking him further up his hips and finds a stronger purchase on the boys thighs. Thoughts of firm and smooth flow somewhere in the back of his mind.

“Acceptable payment for piggy back rides are cash, grass, or ass. I see you’ve made your choice.” He once again pushes that line back into the dangerous area of flirtation.

“Are you complaining?” Ciel gently pulls the skin of Sebastian's neck between his teeth and sucks playfully on it, leaving a tiny, purplish mark. “You know, my parents aren't home if you want to come over…”

A shudder runs through Sebastian’s body and fuck if he doesn’t feel completely betrayed. It sends with it an awareness that he hadn’t originally had. The heat on his back where their bodies meet. The way the kids limbs wrap around him tightly and the more prevalent feeling of breath on his neck cooling the spot where Ciels teeth had just been. All familiar but so very different. It takes only a second to decide he likes it. He’s not really sure what to do with this new found revelation so, he ignores it.

“Sorry, but I’m classy broad and I never go all the way on the first date,” he announces very loudly weaving his way through the crowd gaining them a few curious glances.

“Ha! As if I’d go all the way with you,” Ciel whispers teasingly in Sebastian’s ear, to cover up the slight rejection he feels. He’s happy the other boy didn’t see his face fall. He realizes belatedly that it seemed an offer for sex, but it wasn’t. Ciel just didn’t want the evening to end just now. He wouldn’t have said no to some making out and maybe a bit of fooling around, of course, but… 

“Are you classy enough to drive me home after you buy me some cotton candy and take me on a few more rides then?” he asks sweetly, trying not to love the way Sebastian’s defined back muscles move and roll as he walks or how his big hands squeeze Ciel’s thighs as he hitches him up every now and again. He comes to the conclusion that some boys are just flirts and teases and can’t be _converted_. Ciel can’t say he didn’t try. 

A few rides turned into a few more and a bunch of idle chatter and bantering. Before they knew it, two hours had past and the crowd had started to thin. It still wasn’t too late, not by Sebastian’s standards anyway but Ciel needed to head out. So as it was they found themselves making their way out of the fairgrounds, and back into town. 

The silence in the car isn’t an uncomfortable one, rather just a lull in conversation. It allows Sebastian to reflect on the evening and what it had meant. Like most things in his life, it wasn’t very serious, hadn’t been a real date. But why then did it feel like one, like...a really fun date. It definitely ranked up there with some of the best. It kind of throws him for a loop. Ciel, despite his strong desire to get under his skin and push his buttons, he found was incredibly- well a lot of things. Smart, funny, generous… really good at darts. He’s also very pretty and Sebastian had found himself stealing glances at the other boy throughout the night, mesmerized by the way the lights of the carnival would reflect in his eyes, lighting them up like stars against a stormy sky. Like stars against a stormy sky, really? Who the fuck is he? Christ he needed to sort his shit out! Still he had had a really good time and almost didn’t want it to end. He was trying to think of ways to suggest they hangout again without making it a formal thing.

The ding of the GPS pulls him from his thoughts, the standard ‘you have reached your destination’ breaking through the silence. As he turns in the driveway, his headlights refracted off the windows of a more traditional style house with a large red door framed by a large porch and swing. 

“So, uh... we left your car at the uh, mall,” he stumbles over his words. Real smooth asshat. “I, um...I don’t know if you like need a ride or anything.” He watches as the kid’s face twists in confusion and then surprise as he starts to grasp what Sebastian is trying to get at. “I could take you to work tomorrow, if you want.” 

Ciel doubts he's ever seen something as adorable as a flustered Sebastian. He's not sure what's causing it either-- Ciel's kept his hands in his lap like a good boy, he hasn't made any more innuendos since Sebastian more or less shot him down. Maybe he's uncomfortable sitting in his boss’ driveway in the dark after what Ciel considered a successful date? “Isn't it your day off tomorrow?” 

Ciel leaves the question dangling there between them, opens the door and walks out towards the well-lit porch. As expected, the inside of the house is dark, vacant of any of his family members and he unsteadily climbs the swing to fetch the house key near the light. 

Immediately Sebastian follows Ciel out of the car, via the passenger door. Y’know because he’s a fucking moron. Nearly falls on his face as his foot gets caught up on the center console. So stupid. He catches himself on the door, then swings it shut and jogs up the steps of the porch.

“It is, but I don’t mind taking you there,” he says stepping up behind the boy. He instantly realizes his mistake when Ciel yelps and starts to tip backwards as the swing flies out from underneath him. Sebastian catches him as he falls back against his chest with a loud oomph of dispelled air. Proud of himself, Sebastian smirks.

“Falling for me alrea-“ he doesn’t have time to finish his sentence because as is with laws of motion, the swing promptly returns smacking his knee with a loud crack. “Ow fucking, goddamn it!”

Ciel scrunches his eyes shut, bracing his arms around Sebastian’s neck as he feels the boy lurch forward with him. Part of him hopes the show-off will fall, that way he’s not the only one that’s pulled a klutz this evening, but being in Sebastian’s arms, he’s more swayed by the second option of not falling. Besides, it’s nice. It’s comfortable. If he’s honest, he’s been hanging on to Sebastian in one form or another all day… all night. 

And for some reason, he can’t look Sebastian in the eyes. He watches the way the boy’s lips move, how he bites down on it when he swore, how he moistens them over and over while they’re both at a loss for what to say. What the hell is supposed to say to break the tension? _I think I **am** falling for you? I think you’re in denial? Kiss me and prove me wrong?_ Nah, that’s too cliche… too reminiscent of some eighties rom-com. “Your hand is on my ass, and I think you put it there on purpose… payment for the piggyback ride and all,” is what comes out instead. 

Instantly Sebastian’s hand tightens, its more reflex than actual intention, but effectively he is squeezing Ciel’s ass and he really likes it. Slowly, he lowers Ciel to his feet but it’s with a firm press against Sebastian’s body. His hand’s sliding from the swell of Ciel’s ass up and on to his hip where they remain. 

Ciel hasn’t let go of his grip on Sebastian’s neck. The position they’re in is very precarious and full of tension and something else he doesn’t have a name for. His gaze locks on to Ciel's lips, and he wants more than anything to close the distance. Shit, is he really about to do this? He like, really, really wants to.

Fuck it! Were doing this! It’s decided!

However before, he can even register the pull on his neck, or the rising of Ciel as he comes up on to his toes, he feels the press of lips against his own. Holy fucking shit?! He tenses up but only for second, because then he’s melting into the kiss. Wetness slicking his lips as the boy licks into his mouth with a low moan effectively frying his brain. 

He tastes like sugar and candy and it drives him forward, his hands coming up to Ciel’s hair pulling slightly to tilt his head further back, taking control, making it something more intoxicating. A little rougher. A pull of teeth on lips. He’s not sure how long it goes on for, too lost to the sensation, maybe a few minutes, more than should be appropriate for a quick kiss goodnight. When they finally break apart, both are left breathless and a bit dazed. Neither knowing just what to say.

Sebastian breaks silence first. “Best. Fake. Date. Ever.”


	3. Nerds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't stop writing this fic. Please send help! (in the form of kudos and comments pretty please <3)

Sebastian isn’t a nervous guy. In fact, he is the epitome of chill. Nothing’s serious, nothing’s too complicated. Yet, from the moment he wakes up he’s an anxious ball of energy, and that got exponentially worse the longer he stood outside on his boss’ porch deciding whether he should knock or ring the bell. Why in the hell hadn’t he got Ciel’s phone number?! It would be so much easier just to shoot him a text, saying ‘Hey I’m here are you ready to go?’ Instead he’s out here standing, with his arm awkwardly raised somewhere between himself and the bright red door, with sheer panic across his face, having a small pep talk with himself. 

_Just knock Sebs, just knock and say ‘hello’ and ask for Ciel. It’s really not that hard._ He takes a deep breath and nearly jumps out of his skin as the door is abruptly and unexpectedly snatched open.

“Jesus Christ!”

“No thanks, we already found God,” is the quick reply from a severe looking man, before the door is shut in his face.

He stands there bewildered not sure what he should do when the door is opened again and Ciel is standing there. He can hear laughter in the distance and it’s clear the kid is trying hard to keep is own amusement in check.

That look on Sebastian’s face, the one where he comes off having an I.Q in the negatives, mouth hanging open like he’s trying to catch flies… all worth it. They’d watched him from behind the curtain in the living room for at least two minutes when Vincent decided to answer the door. 

Ciel tugs on Sebastian’s long sleeve and pulls him down, greeting him with an innocent kiss on the cheek and a not-so-innocent breathy whisper of: “I haven’t found God yet, yanno, in case you want to help me find him tonight.” He pulls back, winks and smiles cheekily at the adorkable moron, convinced Sebastian actually looks more dumbfounded now than he did a moment ago. 

“So, Mr. Michaelis,” Vincent interrupts, putting on the airs of an authoritative, distinguished man and standing his tallest. “What brings you to my home this morning? Come to deliver something from the store?” 

“Er...yeah, no...um, I uh.” Christ, Sebastian get a grip. He forces himself to stand straight, to not hunch. He clears his throat ignoring Ciel’s proposition and trying to find the composure to answer his boss' question.

“To the store actually, Sir.” He tags on the honorific as an afterthought.

Ciel cringes, meets Sebastian’s eyes and subtly shakes his head no, trying to indicate to the other boy that he was venturing into dangerous territory. It’s bullshit of course; he told his parents where he’d been the night before.  
Vincent clears his throat and raises a condescending brow at his employee. “Wait, do you mean Ciel?” he asks, playing dumb, enjoying how much his son’s latest conquest is squirming in the doorway. “You’re bringing _my son_ to the shop? Surely you know Funtom’s policy on work relationships?” 

Actually, he couldn’t even begin to tell you half of Funtom’s policies. It’s not like he actually read them. The only ones he knows are the ones Ronny expressed were important, like the no cell phones on the floor thing, which Ciel shows no regard for. 

“Well Sir, I uh didn’t think that rule applied to Ciel; none of the others seem to.” 

As soon as he says it, he realizes he probably shouldn’t have.

Vincent barks out a laugh and claps his son's flavour-of-the-week's shoulder. “Finally! A boyfriend who isn't afraid of your princess temper tantrums,” he chuckles, turning around and walking back towards the kitchen. “You're welcome to join us for breakfast, Sebastian.”

Ciel rolls his eyes and feels his face burning. He's not subtle about it, hides his face in his hands and groans the way his mother told him not to since it borders on being lewd. “Dad, Sebastian’s not my… he's not even _that_ gay, really…”

Before Sebastian can object to anything, Ciel starts pushing him out the front door, grabbing his bag and feeling his own back pocket for his phone and wallet. “We'll eat breakfast at the store!” he calls out before jumping off the front steps. 

Ciel gets into the passenger seat and as he's leaning over the console to ask Sebastian if he could just shut up and not mention anything about what Vincent said, he's overcome by the strongest urge to kiss the other boy. I mean, his lips are _right there_ , getting licked, looking good… just asking for it. 

At this proximity, the small boy’s breath washes over Sebastian, it’s warm and vaguely minty. Adrenaline is already pumping through his veins from the head long fall that was the last five minutes. It makes him less thought and more response, so he closes the distance between them. 

It’s not a long kiss but it's not just a quick peck either. It’s enough that it has Ciel melting into him and he finds that he very much likes that. He breaks the kiss quite suddenly and leans back against his seat blowing out his breath in a rush.

“That can never happen again,” he says digging into his pocket and grabbing his phone and pushing it at Ciel. When it isn’t immediately taken from his hand he looks up. The boy’s usually perfect face is twisted with mortification and confusion and is quickly changing to anger. He immediately realizes he’s made another mistake, and jumps to correct it.

“That thing with your dad,” he quickly explains, “I need your cell number so I can call you next time.”

“You can call me anytime,” Ciel counters, squeezing Sebastian’s upper thigh where his hand hand wandered while they were kissing. He hopes it’s fast enough and coy enough that it covers up his quick overreaction. He falls back into the leather heated seats of Sebastian’s black souped-up Civic and programs his number into phone under the contact **BBJYEG**. Once they’re on the road and doing a decent clip, Ciel snaps a shot of himself with bedroom eyes, looking all blushy and licking his lips. He makes it his contact picture, then for good measure, replaces the bikini-clad bimbo on his wallpaper with his own. He leaves it in the center console and throws his feet up onto the dash. 

“Vincent said Ronald’s called in sick today, so I’m gonna be all alone at the store,” he pouts as a hint to the other boy. He pulls out a granola bar from his bag and offers a piece to Sebastian. 

“You’re gonna owe me one and Ronny too,” he says reluctantly taking the offered snack. Sebastian never volunteers for extra work but he is a sucker for a pretty face.

Ciel sighs exaggeratedly, looking out the window and fogging it up as a result. “It’s okay if you don’t want to… it’s just that the rec center next door to the mall is having its national swim meet starting today. All those boys come over at lunch time, and last year a lot of them were kind of handsy and… stuff…” he trails, trying appeal to Sebastian’s jealous side (if he had one), or maybe to that colossal macho ego of his. It’s immature and dumb, but fuck if Ciel knows any other way to gauge this dude’s interest. It’s not like he can ask -- Sebastian’ll just drag him or give him some kind of sarcastic bullshit answer like “ehhhhhhhh… I’m straighhhhht… I just pretend you’re a girl when I kiss you…”

If there’s anything Sebastian hates more than the law, it’s fucking lifeguards, and by proxy anything that has to do with swimming or pools in general. He can’t stand their stupid fucking ‘look at me I’m all tan and buff and a fake ass first responder’ bullshit. He squeezes the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turn white, so much tension running through his body he can feel his jaw clench. 

There is no way he’s gonna let some sopping wet Baywatch rejects come in a paw all over his... he can’t finish the thought because he doesn’t know what Ciel is to him and he’s not really sure he’s ready to give it a name. What he does know is that he can’t allow it to happen.

“No, it’s cool I don’t mind helping out,” he grits.

Ciel hadn’t missed the possessive undertone in Sebastian’s response. It made him smile, made him feel warm and the red light ahead likely mirrored his flushed face. He turns towards the driver, bats his ridiculously long lashes pours it on thick, walking his painted fingertips up Sebastian’s stupidly gorgeous leg. “Thank you. If you ever need _anything_ , let me know.” 

Sebastian’s eyes are glued to his lap following the path that Ciel’s fingers take, his breath hitches and again his heart is racing. The suggestive promise scrambles his brain. He licks his lips and starts to offer up is own form of payment, equally as lewd, but before he can there’s a loud horn blaring at him from behind. It startles them both and they jump in their seats. 

He checks the rear view mirror and sees an irate driver gesturing for him to go, a smile spreads across his face when he realizes it’s William. 

“Mall bacon is behind us, you have your seat belt on, right?” He doesn’t really wait for a response, it was more of a warning than a question. He takes foot off the the break and begins to accelerate, almost immediately he slams on the break, wheels squealing, and causing Will to have to do the same to avoid rear ending them. 

Another loud horn burst from behind.

Sebastian break checks him three more times before Will get pissed enough to try to go around them. He pulls alongside the Civic, ready to go all road rage on them but once he sees it’s Sebastian and realizes Ciel’s in the car with him, his look goes from pissed, to downright murderous. 

He slams his fist on his steering wheel and speeds off cursing. 

“Heh, that was fun.”

“You're incorrigible,” Ciel offers, it's more praise than exasperation, even so, he rubs the back of his neck and winces. He hadn't put two and two together fast enough when Sebastian had asked about the seatbelt and hadn't braced himself in time. Minor whiplash, totally worth it though. 

Whatever momentum they'd gained prior to Will was gone now, but at least Ciel would have Sebastian mostly to himself today. It's funny how things had changed seemingly overnight; this time last week he'd switched a shift to avoid the goof and this morning he'd begged his father to give Ronald the day off. 

They were nearing the north-west entrance to the mall when Ciel sees Will's car parked in its usual spot next to Ciels. He must think Ciel had spent the night with Sebastian and because he's been harassing him for years, Ciel's okay letting him think that, in fact, he's okay fucking with him some more this morning. 

Sebastian pulls up on the other side of Ciel's Mini and before he can even say anything, Ciel unfastens his seatbelt and bends at the waist so that his face is inches from Sebastian's crotch. 

“Don't whip it out just yet, loverboy,” he warns, unable to suppress a fit of giggles as he imagines Will's indignant face. “How good an actor are you?”

Sebastian catches on quickly, and he toss his head back, slides lower in his seat and licks his lips for show. That fact that this is all for Will’s benefit doesn’t make having Ciel this close to his crotch any less appealing, and he feels his dick twitch with interest. 

In this position the urge to card his finger through that soft pastel hair is strong and so he does, giving it a little tug for good measure. 

“You know I could get used to you in this position.”

“If I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I wouldn’t have to work a part-time job at my dad’s candy shop,” Ciel teases, giving Sebastian’s thigh a playful bite. He breathes hot against the fabric of his pants in the direction of his very obvious bulge and _accidentally_ nudges it with his nose the closer he gets to it. 

Sebastian sucks in air through his teeth and bites his lip trying to keep himself in check, but the heat from the boy’s mouth through his pants has him reeling. He swears the roll of his hips is involuntary, just like the low growl that gets caught in his throat as his semi bumps against Ciel's lips. 

The loud slam of a car door has him turning his head though, and he can see Will working his way to his car like a raging bull.

“Fake’n bacon is on his way over,” he warns rolling his window down ready for the obvious confrontation that’s coming.

“Good morning officer, just gimme a second,” he greets pointing to his lap with a smirk and a wink.

Ciel gropes blindly on the floor for his bag and sets it on Sebastian’s clothed erect dick to keep up their charade. He pops up in his seat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing his shiny lip gloss in the process and looks around with a look of utmost shock on his face, like they’ve been discovered doing something they shouldn’t. He clears his throat twice before talking and croaks when he finally does, just to be more convincing.“You should have told me we were at work Sebs…” he says mock-hitting the other boy. “Ohmigosh, Will, I had no idea you… wait, you weren’t _watching_ were you?” 

It takes Will a good forty-five seconds to respond. His eyes are flicking over them, taking in all of the evidence of what he assumes he just interrupted. 

“Of course I wasn’t watching!” He snaps. “But, Ciel this is highly inappropriate.” He feels his blood boil. How could Ciel actually prefer this huge idiot?

“And you,” he turns his vicious gaze to Sebastian. “What moron gave you a license?”

“Probably the same one that gave you that fake badge.” 

A quick giggle from Ciel has Sebastian smirking and Will seething, hate written clear across his face.

Ciel makes a production of taking his phone out of his back pocket, checking the time and frowning petulantly. “I guess we'll have to finish later baby, work’s about to start soon, and we left all that stuff to do last night before our date.” He exaggerates a stretch, lets the strap of his shirt fall down his slender, glitter-spattered, tattooed shoulder and really feels the effects of their ruse on his neck this time. Fuck. 

“D'you still need anything Will or are you hanging around to be a gentleman and open my door for me?” Ciel says sweetly to morbidly see the extent to which glasses would comply. 

Will shifts but catches himself and scoffs. “Have your animal get the door for you,” he says indignantly before marching off.

“I wonder what’s bugging him?” Sebastian says getting out of the car, followed by Ciel. As they make their way into the mall Sebastian notices the smaller boy wince and rub his neck again and immediately feels bad. He moves behind him to massage the kid’s shoulders digging his thumbs into the base of his neck. It makes walking difficult, but the low moan Ciel makes is worth it, and somehow they manage to make it work.

“Feel good?” He asks.

Ciel doesn't use words, he's reduced to a pile of mush in Sebastian's very capable hands… no he's rendered stupid, like a caveman and just answers with a guttural hum. He unlocks the shop and even when he gets a face full of sweet candy smell, he can't appreciate it the way he usually does. 

“Keep that up and I'm locking the store again and bringing you to the back room,” he threatens, finally finding his voice again. His right hand grips Sebastian's left kneading his shoulder to pin it in place and leads him to the cash register. “Just so you know, your technique is pretty decent… but I should probably be the one rubbing _you_ all over; I'm taking massage therapy in college.” 

Sebastian snorts, and wonders if that isn’t just a wasted course. It’s sounds almost like something he himself would do just as a ploy to get laid. 

“I’m sure that’s not part of your track. A little recreational education?”

“Hmph,” Ciel shrugs away from Sebastian, a little petulant when he glares at him over his shoulder, “you just lost out on a hell of a backrub, mister.” 

He flits through the store, fingers dancing over the assortment of sweets, straightening some of them, facing others, and then stuffs a big bubblegum flavoured lolly in his mouth. “You can’t tell by looking at them,” Ciel starts, talking around the massive candy, occasionally slurping over some syllables, “but my hands are super strong and skilled. Here…” He leans over the counter across from where Sebastian’s been sitting these past few minutes and positions his elbow and hand for an arm wrestling match. 

Sebastian doubles over laughing loud guffaws. It’s nearly a minute before he can even catch his breath, one hand holding his side the other wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes. “You can’t seriously think you can take me in arm wrestling?”

The kid reminds him of a pastel chihuahua all angry and yappy and too tiny to be a threat. And that thought has him laughing again.

Ciel flexes his fingers in what would be an obviously threatening gesture if he looked more like a biker, “You scared babe? I’ll make you a deal, I’ll even close my eyes to give you a fighting chance.” He plants his feet firmly on the floor, shoulder width apart and gets comfortable in his stance. “I won’t hurt you, I promise,” he reassures Sebastian.

Sebastian relents humoring the kid, smile still wide on his face. This will be an easy victory, no matter how strong this kid thinks his hands are it’s called _arm_ wrestling for a reason. Ciel’s thin, long biceps are too delicate to be any match for him.

“Look, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask,” he teases, bringing his arm up to rest on the counter, allowing his hand to clasp around the smaller one. 

Ciel’s grip is extremely firm bordering on painful and that of course is what he had been banking on. It’s not enough though, and it brings a smug smirk to Sebastian’s face.

“Ready?”

“Uh-uh,” Ciel whispers, shaking his head, feeling the heat that radiates from Sebastian’s hand spread over his own and run down his arm. He could get used to this -- not arm wrestling of course, but just _touching_. He puts his lollipop on the counter, leans in and as he nears Sebastian’s face, he pushes up on his toes and captures his mouth in a sloppy, albeit eager kiss. “Not…” kiss… “gonna” breath, pant… “kiss me…” moan, tongue... “good luck?” 

Ciel’s hand adds pressure to Sebastian’s and forces it towards the counter; he knew he had no hope in hell of winning, but at least he’s getting something out of it. 

He smiles into the kiss, making it a little awkward. But he meets the pressure in against his arm with just a little resistance to stop the motion completely. 

He kisses the cute little thing more forcefully, eating the moan from the boys lips. Wasting no time he pins the boy’s arm to the counter ensuring his win. 

It doesn’t stop there though, instead he uses all of his strength to pull Ciel to him. Grabbing at his side he drags him onto the counter. It’s not really a smooth motion and they have to break the kiss, but it is effective and leaves them with Sebastian station between Ciel's legs, hands on either side of his hips.

“I win.”

Ciel wraps his legs around Sebastian's hips and laughs, it's all breathy and ruffles the pastel hair shaping his heart shaped face. In a bold move, he grabs Sebastian's hand and brings it between his thighs right at the apex where they meet his pelvis. “Yeah?” he rasps, “You think _you_ won?”

Ciel probably expects him to snatch his hand away, and while a few days ago he might have, somewhere between yesterday and right now Sebastian has come to terms with the fact that he really digs the smaller boy; so its only with the tiniest bit of hesitation that he presses his hand firmly against the hardening flesh he can feel through the boy’s leggings. 

“Looking to collect a prize?” he asks before leaning in to kiss him again. 

The whimper that leaves Ciel’s lips is almost embarrassingly desperate. He wants to buck up into Sebastian’s hand… no, he’s lying to himself… he wants to drag that strong hand into his leggings and force him to make a fist around his cock. It’s not like there’s anyone at the mall yet, and there’s barely any stores open. He groans against Sebastian’s mouth as he winds his arms around his neck and pulls him closer with the tangle of limbs, caging the other boy. 

He breaks from the kiss, letting Sebastian’s lips trail down his jaw and accommodates him by tilting his neck back to expose this throat. Just as he feels the tiniest prick of teeth against the sensitive skin there, he hears the bell that announces someone’s presence in the store.  
“Fuck fuck fuck,” he mutters, sliding off the counter, hard-on noticeable even with his long sweater concealing the bulge. He doesn’t turn around, doesn’t face the person who’s come in. Sebastian can do that. 

“Sorry we’re fresh out of donuts,” he calls to his favorite rent-a-cop while adjusting himself through his pants. He smirks at the sheer animosity that is written across Will’s face. If looks could kill Sebastian would be gutted on floor right now. 

As it is, Will ignores his comment and turn his focus to Ciel, who is still a little breathy and clearly trying to avoid facing the intruder. He finds amusement in both of their reactions.

“Ciel I need to speak with you for a moment,” Will grits.

It’s a mixture of anger and faux authority, that Sebastian just can’t take seriously.

“Uh oh, looks like someone's getting interrogated,” he says with a lift in his voice. “Don’t you need a warrant or something for that?”

Again his attempt at provoking the other man is ignored. So he just clicks his teeth and turns to Ciel.

“Looks like you’re needed for questioning.”

“Fine!” Ciel exclaims throwing his hands up in exasperation, beyond annoyed that he and Sebastian were interrupted and by Will nonetheless. “Come into the office, Holster Humper,” he condescends, leading the mall cop to the back. He stands near the door, making sure it doesn’t close behind them, in case Will pulls some Fifty-Shades of Wackjob stuff. “Talk, you have less than a minute, I have to officially open the store then.” 

Will eyes Ciel taking in his slightly rumpled clothing, flushed cheeks, and red overworked lips, anger flashes through him like the scrape of a flint. For months he’s done everything he can think of to win the boy’s affection, and that abhorrent idiot comes in and has him acting like a whore in little over a week. It’s disgusting. 

“As you may be aware the parking garage is fully surveilled, 24 hour coverage recorded by CC cameras. Your car, in fact, is situated right in full view of one of these cameras, along with the six spaces next to it,” he states watching to see if Ciel is following where he’s headed.

When the boy doesn’t respond, he continues. “This morning for instance will have been recorded. As you know I have full access to all of the security footage. It would be a shame if it made its way to your fathers mailbox, don’t you think?”

Ciel schools his features into something indifferent, something calm, but despite his best efforts, he feels his eyes widen infinitesimally, feels the breath whoosh out of his mouth as though he’s been punched in the guts. Even if he and Sebastian weren’t really doing anything, it definitely wouldn’t look like it. Vincent has a _great_ sense of humour, but it’s nowhere near where it has to be for him to laugh _this_ off. 

There’s a tugging at the corner of his upper lip and Ciel knows that between the death glare he’s giving Will and the snarl that’s begging to come out, they’re about to have some words. He closes the door the rest of the way, so that Sebastian doesn’t overhear anything and puts some distance between he and Po Po Wannabe. “Hey… what you get off on in your office is your own business, there’s no need to involve my father in this…” 

“I don’t disagree,” Will interrupts. “I don’t really want to involve your father at all… assuming we can reach an agreement.” This isn’t how he wanted to do things but for all his effort, Ciel really left him no option.

Ciel chewed the inside of his cheek, sizing up the bespectacled asshole; Sebastian could definitely take him… if they jumped him after work? No… too many cameras in the parking lot. Shit. “What kind of an agreement? D’you want money or something?” he asks hesitantly. 

“Nothing so déclassé, just a date,” he assures, “something simple: dinner or a movie. I want to spend time with you Ciel.” Then maybe he’ll see how much better Will would be for him.

“Wait… that’s your _classy_ option? Blackmailing someone for a night out? Do you pay a hooker for sex too?” Ciel snorted, imagining Sebastian at the door, or else on the ground rolling and laughing his sexy ass off. 

Will feels his irritation rise again. He’s sick of being made to look like a fool. “A date tonight or I send the footage to your father. If you tell the moron about any of this, I’ll make sure he loses his job, Ciel. What’s your choice?” He snaps and even to his own ears it sounds vicious. Good, he wants leave no room for discussion.


	4. Sugar Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful comments you guys are leaving. It's definitely fueling our love of this fic.  
> Feel free to drop by our Tumblrs if you have any questions, headcanons or general asks! We'd love to hear from you!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Peekaboo-desu](http://peekaboo-desu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Chromehoplite](https://chromehoplite.tumblr.com/)

Ciel agreed begrudgingly to Will’s demand and didn’t stomp out of the office the way he wanted. He couldn’t have Sebastian know, but he was sure by the time he left that he was at the very least, suspicious that something was up. 

Initially, Ciel’s plan was to ignore Will’s threat during the day and just act as if nothing had transpired, stay close to Sebastian, keep kissing and touching him freely. But the mall cop kept strolling by on his Segway, shooting him furtive glances. Once or twice he even sent in his backup to come scope out the competition and deliver a note reading: “I’ll pick you up at seven-thirty, wear something pretty.” 

So with so many eyes on him, he backed off, found reasons to not be near Sebastian, it would be too tempting otherwise. Instead, he excused himself to do paperwork at the back, call clients about care baskets they ordered or left the store entirely to do mall deliveries. 

Vincent showed up with one hour left to prepare paychecks; he thanked Sebastian and told him he could go home early. Ciel purposefully avoided his searching eyes when he said goodbye and never strayed far from his father in case Sebastian asked him what was wrong or in case Will showed up unannounced (again). 

Now it’s eight p.m. and he’s sitting in the third row of the theater like a loser, neck already hurting, waiting to watch the torture porn flick he wanted to see with anyone but Will. He takes a pull from the extra-extra-large soda he had Will buy at concessions, hoping he’d have to pee every four minutes to excuse himself. So far, his bladder is being a right bastard and he hasn’t had to go yet. 

“I thought I asked you to wear something pretty,” Will points out, touching the hem of the long shirt, resting on Ciel’s thigh. 

Ciel shudders, and he bites down on his straw, grinding it angrily between his teeth. “And I thought I asked you not to touch me,” he grumbles, loud enough only for Will to hear over the roar of the trailers. 

“It’s nothing you wouldn’t let _him_ do to you, I’ve seen him do much worse. Just be glad I’m a gentleman,” he corrects the small boy, sitting stiffly at his side. His hand settles just above Ciel’s knee and gives it a light squeeze as the familiar slasher theme music starts.

***

The shift in Ciel after coming out of the office had been distinctive. One minute they had been all over each other, and then next, the smaller boy was avoiding him like you would a crazy ex. It hadn’t made sense until he saw the note that counterfeit cop squared had delivered, leaving instructions that could easily be deciphered as a date. Then it clicked into place, Will had asked Ciel on a date and he had agreed. But why? I didn’t make any sense, from what he had gather the kid had zero interest in the mall cop. The guy was a tool.

What’s more is he thought that they were kind of vibing. Don’t get him wrong they weren’t like a ‘thing’ or whatevs but he thought they had been having fun. It was a bit of a blow to his ego, because in what world would fraudulent five-o be the better option? It was something he wasn’t going to be able to let go of.

So he decided to do the only thing that made sense. He was going to spy on their date, with his own date, a hotter date! It was the perfect plan. 

Sitting here now... not so much. Paula was too sweet to say no to the movie he invited her to, and neither of them were enjoying it, especially hunched down in there seats like they were. He blamed the proximity of the screen for the awkward positioning but it was so they would not be seen. 

“Um so you really like these movies?” Paula asks, leaning into him to be heard over the too loud speakers.

“Huh, oh yeah, they’re awesome,” he responds but his attention is focused on the couple four rows in front of them and just a little to the left.

He watches as Will does the stupid douchey yawn and stretch to wrap his arm around Ciel and he feels his temper flare. Such bullshit. He really wants to go snatch it off.

Ciel goes rigid in his seat. He can watch the dude on the screen get impaled by a fence without blinking, he bursts out laughing when a girl screams behind them as another character is drawn and quartered and his insides spill onto the ground. But this, THIS, Will's arm around his shoulders, playing with his hair, makes him want to puke.

“I'm gonna go get some popcorn,” he whisper-screams into his date's ear, making a move to stand.

Will shakes his head and holds Ciel closer, not letting him go, “No, you're staying right here.” From inside his jacket pocket, he pulls out a small Ziplock bag of popcorn he prepared himself. He wasn't about to spend nine dollars on the theater stuff when he had a perfectly good microwave at home. 

Other than the fact that the bag is half kernels and cold, there's literally a handful of stuff Ciel can eat, and that's it. “This isn't enough though,” he bites back trying to leave again. 

“Someone needs to look after your figure, princess. Don't want you turning into a fattie. I mean, look at these thighs already,” Will quips crossing his arm over his lap and giving Ciel's slender leg a rub and squeeze. “What a waste that would be. You're so beautiful right now and these leggings you wear…” 

Whatever noise Will makes to growl playfully animalistic as he's groping him makes the fraudulent cop sound even stupider. 

Ciel pushes the unwanted hand off his body but Will only squeezes tighter. “I gotta go pee, lemme go,” he implores , but his voice is icy and it comes off threatening rather than pleading. 

Will was frustrated that Ciel wasn't giving the date a fair chance. He can’t keep from being a cock tease at work all day with his little outfits and the way he bats his lashes at every guy that comes into the shop, and then be a cold fish when they're finally alone! “Hold it in,” he instructs Ciel, breathing hot on the shell of his ear, “or I might send your father that file while you're in the washroom.” 

Sebastian can’t stand all the cozy whispering. Is this really what Ciel considers a good time? This horrible movie and that lame asshat? He can’t he even enjoy the fact that he has a smokin’ hot chick hanging off him right now! 

“I’m going to go the restroom, then I'm gonna grab some Sno Caps, would you like me to get you anything?” Paula whisperers during a rather quiet spot in the movie. Clearly another jump scare is on its way. 

Reaching into his pocket pulls out a... well fuck, it's dark he’s not sure but he doesn’t have anything smaller than a twenty. “I’m ok,” he says handing her the bill and letting his focus fall back to Ciel in front him. 

“I’ll be right back,” she says with a spooky lilt in her voice, handing the popcorn to him. He barely manages to chuckle at her lame horror movie reference before his eyes are back on the couple, watching intently as he starts to shove a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Mid way through his second bite, he’s hit with a glorious idea! While everyone’s attention is on the big-titted blonde on the screen… what... he can still appreciate a nice set of tits when he sees them... While everyone is watching her get murdered he launches a fist full of popcorn at the back of Will’s head and immediately slouches down in his seat.

Fortunately, this theater isn’t very crowded and only one other person was in the path of his fire, so he hits his target, Ciel catching some blow off. He snickers to himself when Will jerks his head around to look for the source of the popcorn attack. When he dejectedly turns back around, Sebastian launches another handful.

Ciel doesn't mind the ricochet, it's pissing off Will and anything that pisses off Will is in his good books. He just wishes he'd be able to catch some of that buttery goodness in his mouth rather than let it go to waste on the sticky floor. 

“Maybe you should go do your security schtick on whoever is disturbing our date,” he suggests, looking for any reason to get a break from Will's garlic breath up against his face and his greasy paws staining his pastel leggings. 

“But what if you get scared while I'm gone?”

Ciel’s annoyance can’t be plainer on his face if he tried; not once had he screamed, Will on the other hand, he caught crying twice because he couldn't watch the hot dudes get tortured. “I'll manage,” he says flatly. 

“I'll just go tell on them instead,” Will offers proudly, “I don't want to be away from you too long, besides the movie's almost done.”

As Will stands and someone tells him in an exaggerated deep voice to sit down, Ciel grabs the cuff of his sleeve, “When this date is done, how will I know you won't send that video to my dad?”

“Don't worry pudding pop, the video is in the glove compartment of my Chevette; it's yours once I kiss you goodnight on your porch,” Will says, bending at the waist and tilting Ciel's head upwards and to the side to kiss the pastel boy's forehead. 

Ciel shudders. He doesn't know what's worse: that kiss, how proud Will is to own a Chevette, the kiss to come or remembering that just last night, he was having the time of his life with Sebastian. The last thought has his face screwing up and fighting the urge to just cry out of sheer frustration and anger. He's glad Sebastian isn't here to see it, would probably make fun of him for being a wuss. 

Ciel barely has the time to take ten breaths on his own by the time Will returns with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Paula came back just as Will put his disgusting face against Ciel’s, causing Sebastian to crush his very large soda and splashing it all over her. Her shriek could have rivaled the best of scream queens.

“Oh shit I’m so sorry!” He hurries to pat her down with the extra napkins they had between them. “Here let me help. God I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine but this isn’t really going to work, I should go get cleaned up,” she rebuffs his wasted effort. 

He follows her out as she leaves the theater. He waits out in the lobby while she heads off the restroom. All he’s managed to do tonight is effectively ruin an already terrible date, and realize that the game he and Ciel were playing was just that.

Ciel shot up the moment the first credit rolled onto the screen, anxious for this farce to be done. He gathered his jacket, hung it over his arm and made his way to the aisle before the lights were even on. 

“In a rush, kitten?” Will huffed, catching up to him, fisting the back of his shirt like he was a disobedient child trying to get away. “We could go out for some food if you’re hungry?” 

In what universe would Ciel have an appetite after having spent nearly two hours in the company of this asshole? How delusional was this guy? He squints as they get to the lobby, but his belly sells him out as his nose make out the sweet smell of toffee and fresh popcorn. “I’m good, thanks. I need to get home. I um… have an assignment due tomorrow for an online course I'm doing, and I’ll be pulling an all-nighter to do it, you know, since I had to come out to this movie.” 

Will wraps an arm around his shoulder again, and Ciel sags under both the weight of it and the oppression of the gesture. “Take me home, please.” 

“You know, I studied a lot of law enforcement,” Will boasts, pushing his glasses up his nose, “I could come in handy for this assignment.” 

“It’s on neurology, I don’t thin--” he starts, then his mouth goes dry when he sees Sebastian hanging out by the women’s washroom. 

Fuck, Sebastian's been spotted. Should he run? He should run. He can’t just leave his date though. Goddamnit!!!

At least forty seven seconds pass where they just stare at each other. It’s awkward to say the least. Ok be cool. He strolls up to the happy couple, though only Will appears to be happy, Ciel looks angry, uncomfortable and surprised. 

“What, is this like court ordered community service?” He asks condescendingly.

He can see Ciel open his mouth to respond but a quick clearing of Will’s throat has him slam down on whatever he had been about to say. That’s weird, but before he can dwell on it he hears Paula call his name and looks to see her head his way. 

“Well, my shoes got the worst of it, but they were easy to take care of and the spot on my skirt will dry in no time.” She offers a friendly smile when she notices Sebastian is not alone. “Oh, Hello.”

Oh, hello indeed, the murderous look that crosses Ciel’s face when he takes in Sebastian’s date is very interesting. One could easy mistake it for jealousy and Sebastian sees it as an opportunity to even the playing field.

“I really can’t apologize enough, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Wrapping his arm around his date, he gestures to the others. “Paula, this is Playtime Pig and Ciel. We all work at the mall together. Guys this is my date, Paula, we have chemistry.”

“Calculus, actually,” she corrects with a giggle, “applied Mathematics requirement for the Business track.”

Ciel looks anywhere but at the other couple: his boots, the stain on the carpeted floor, the exit. The exit looks really good right now, especially after what he had to endure tonight with Will. Here he is getting pawed and harassed FOR Sebastian, so he can keep his job, because he thought they had something together… and the big dumb horse just turns around and … and what? 

He has no claim on Sebastian, has no right to be upset. But he is. He finally lifts his eyes and they meet Paula's; she's gorgeous of course, all curves and flawless smile, the most he himself can accomplish is _cute_. “I suppose a movie date was a much better idea than a carnival date,” he tells her, trying to smile but he feels it falter, his heart's tripping over itself just to keep his beating steady and he wills his voice to not shake either, “at least this way you didn't have to win your own prize.”

Whatever hunger he felt coming out of the theater has promptly been quashed and when he turns to Will, shrugging out from under his tyrannical hold, he mumbles to him in a resigned tone, “Take me home. Let's get this bullshit over with.”

Will watches Ciel make for the door, his little fists clenched at his sides, shoulders shaking, but his first reaction isn't to console or comfort his obviously distressed date, that's not his responsibility, not when he himself isn't the cause of the upset in question. He grins at the candy shop worker and gives a chuckle, “I knew you were a slut, I'm just glad Ciel knows now too.” 

Will doesn't give Sebastian time to respond, or at least if he does say something, he's out of earshot. He chases after his date out the theater and is fully ready to make Ciel forget about Sebastian Michaelis. 

Something about this whole thing doesn’t sit right with Sebastian, but he just can’t place why. 

Ciel is obviously upset about him being here with Paula, (and he’s just going to let that winning your own prize thing go for now) but he had only come because… why did he come, really? The realization hits him like a lighting strike. 

He came here because he was jealous and hurt that Ciel had chosen Will over him. That in itself was pretty hard to swallow, because seriously gross, but the kid had made a date with the stupid mall cop right after they had been making out. He thought Ciel was into him, and he was was really into the other boy. He kinda wanted to see where it would go. It didn’t make sense! 

That fact that he is pining over a boy, had planned a whole evening spying on his date, wants to run after Ciel when there was a perfectly hot girl next to him, is jarring. He feels so confused, he just wants this joke of a date to be over so he can go home.

“Let’s get you home.” He smiles at Paula, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

***

Ciel reaches Will’s Chevette first, it was a testament to how fast he’s marching away. He’s focusing on being angry -- angry at himself for the stupid pretend blowjob he gave Sebastian to fuck with Will, angry at Will for blackmailing him, angry at Sebastian for being such a douche -- yeah, angry is good, angry keeps the tears away. 

He stands at the passenger door, arms crossed petulantly over his chest and when Will unlocks it for him, he reaches for the lock at the back door and crawls straight into the backseat so that he doesn’t have to sit close to the mall cop. He’s done with being groped and touched and fondled for nothing. 

Will wastes no time following Ciel into the backseat. He couldn’t have planned for better results. Right away he puts his hand on the boy’s thigh giving it a firm squeeze.

“I knew you were a sure thing,” he breathes, bringing his face closer to Ciel’s.

The fuck? How did this guy _not_ get the hint? He tries to pry Will's hand off, but dude just clings tighter. “Ugh.. fuck no, get your hand off me Will… just take me home.” He ignores dorkasaurus rex and stares outside the window waiting for the driver to get into the front seat, but he doesn't. When Will's hand slides upwards, he snaps. “Forget it. Just gimme the video and I'll uber home,” he growls, squirming as his hand searches for the handle.

It never makes it there because Will immediately grabs his wrist hard and pins it to his side. “Will you quit trying to leave, we had a deal. If you want this file, you better start playing nice.”

Leaning in again, he tries to kiss Ciel. When the other male backs away it pisses him off and he jerks him forward and smashes his mouth against his lips.

Ciel’s spitting like an angry cat, thrashing in Will’s grip. It’s not that mall cop is super strong, but he’s got him in an awkward position, putting all his weight on him, making him sink down into the seat. Ciel’s sneaker collides with some part of Will, and this is what it takes for him to break the kiss - if you could even call it that- and for Ciel to free one of his hands. 

“You dumb fuck,” he yells, pushing Will’s face away from his own, smooshing the oily, pimply skin until his fingers slide right off. “Get off me. This isn’t part of the deal. You said a date. You got your fucking date.” 

Will’s thigh aches where Ciel kicked him, his neck is bent at an odd angle and he feels his anger rise at the rejection. Before he thinks too much about what he’s doing, he reaches his hand back, and release it will a loud clap against the boy’s cheek and mouth. The force of it makes his hands tingle. There is silence for a moment as realization washes over them both at what just happened.

“I am so sor-,” he opens his mouth to speak, but he never gets to finish because he’s being jerked back by his shirt. There’s a sharp pain as the corner of the passenger seat digs in to his shoulder. He tries to fight against whatever has him but he can’t find purchase. All he can really see is Ciel staring wide eyed, mouth open in shock, and then white as the back of his head hits something hard. The dash board he thinks.

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Sebastian shouts. Of course it would be him. Instantly he goes into attack mode but again he can’t get the leverage to right himself, and then he’s being dragged by his shirt. 

Sebastian gets tangled in the seat belt as he tries to yank Will out of the car and they both go crashing to the ground. He lands half on Sebastian and he quickly scrambles to get up but before he can, he’s being rolled onto his back and he has a moment to see Sebastian’s fist before it connects with his jaw. There is another explosion of white and an immense amount of pain as his teeth close on his tongue. Sweet copper fills his mouth. He can feel as Sebastian stretches his arm back and he braces for the impact but it never comes. Instead the other man’s weight shifts off him and he is gone.

Ciel’s holding onto the back of Sebastian’s shirt, trying to pull him away from Will, not because the bastard doesn’t deserve to get his face beat, but because Sebastian doesn’t deserve to get charged for doing it. “Stop! Sebastian… That’s enough…” 

Something crazed flashes in Sebastian’s eyes, something wild, and Ciel can’t help but be a bit more infatuated with his co-worker in this very moment. There he is, standing over Will, chest heaving, fists flexing, jaw set tight. He’s seen Sebastian annoyed, he’s seen him irritable and arrogant, condescending, but he’s never seen him pissed, and it’s a sight to behold. Despite the sting of his face, Ciel wants to grab him, kiss him hard on the mouth and tell him he’s his. In fact, when Sebastian actually turns his head to acknowledge him, Ciel steps closer and almost leans into him when the click-clacking of heels joins them. 

“Sebastian, what are you doing?” Paula demands, head whipping from the guy on the ground, to her date and the small boy she’d been introduced to earlier. 

“I uh, I, um.” He looks from Paula to Ciel not knowing what to say. His eyes fall on the angry hand print blooming on that pretty face and he lands on, “Are you alright?” Bringing his hand up to the boy’s chin he tilts his face, letting his thumb gently brush against the mark.

Ciel’s breath hitches as he flinches away from the touch, a reflex borne minutes ago. He still hasn't processed what's happened, what could have happened. 

“I'm fine,” he answers, voice cracking. It's a lie and it's obvious. His chin is quivering, his lips are trembling, and his eyes are getting wetter as he blinks surreptitiously. “I… I need to get something in the car,” he says apologetically, turning away from Sebastian and locking eyes with his gorgeous date. He's reminded immediately of his inadequacy and thankful for the video reconnaissance mission he has to undertake. 

He rummages through junk in the glove compartment, expired condoms, maps, insurance papers and ownership that he tears up just to make Will's life difficult. But no video. He digs through the center console and nothing. 

When he storms out of the ugly little car, Paula's hanging off Sebastian’s arm whispering praise of his _good deed_. Ciel's not sure what makes him sicker, his hatred for Will or his jealousy of the perfect brunette. He bypasses the happy couple and walks over to Will who's sniveling between sobs on the ground, turned on his side in a semi-fetal position. Pathetic. 

“Where the fuck is it, Will? Where's the goddamn video?” he demands. 

Sebastian watches on with curiosity, only half hearing what the girl beside him is saying; he’s too focused on the the scene playing out in front of him, still very concerned for Ciel’s well-being.

“I don’t have it,” Will says, spitting blood onto the ground. 

He watches as the color drains from the kid’s face, sees him go stiff before anger twists his pretty features, and he is demanding to know where ‘it’ is.

“There is no video!” This time he shouts. “Don’t worry, your idiot boyfriend isn’t going to lose his job.” Will’s eyes flash his way before going back to Ciel. “There never was a video.”

“What is he talking about?” 

Ciel doesn’t respond, instead he brings his foot back and slams it into Will’s side. Hard. So hard even Sebastian cringes. He nearly misses the sharp intake of air from the girl at his side, over the loud snap and then agonizing shriek that comes from the man on the ground.

“Fuck.” He’s pretty sure that was rib.

“You piece of shit,” Ciel spits, kicking him one more time for malicious fun, “tape yourself up and take a week off work if you know what’s good for you.” He walks around to Will’s head and takes a knee next to it. His shaking hand fists a handful of the loser’s hair and tilts his head up. “Do you see that camera there?” he points to the column of the near empty parking lot marked G-3, “I’m sure _that_ camera is working and that it didn’t miss you assaulting me.” 

Will’s saying something and Ciel doesn’t care what it is; only now is he feeling that slap, both the pain of it and the indignation. He’s also feeling embarrassment for having to be saved by Sebastian like some pathetic damsel in distress, for having fallen for Will’s stupid threat… Could this night get any worse? 

Wordlessly, he grabs his jacket out of the car and throws it on, despite the mugginess of the evening. He’s not in the mood to carry it the six miles he’ll have to walk home. He starts in the direction that’ll lead him there, when it occurs to him that he still has an audience. 

“Thanks, by the way,” he says over his shoulder, and though it pains him to say it, he adds, “enjoy your night.” 

“Woah, where are you going?” Sebastian grabs his wrist and immediately drops it when the kid flinches. “I’ll take you home.”

And that’s how Ciel finds himself in the back seat of Sebastian’s Civic, trying to subtly lean his heated cheek against the cool glass of the window. He’s vaguely aware of _someone_ up front switching the radio station from something contemporary to a bubblegum eighties pop song. He would have smiled on any other occasion, but he doesn't feel like it now. What he feels like is a third wheel. 

“Maybe we can drop off your friend, and we can continue the date at my place,” Paula whispers seductively to the driver, her hand making its way up Sebastian's thigh makes her intentions well known, especially when she adds, “my roommates are gone for the night.”

Ciel wants to cover his ears, but it would come off as childish, right? So, he does the next best thing, rolls the window down to drown out the noise, screws his eyes shut and hums along to the [Belinda Carlisle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmdtJWmR9zQ&list=RDXmdtJWmR9zQ&start_radio=1) ballad playing.

“Actually, Paula I think I need to ice my hand. I’m just going to take you home first, Ciel is on my way,” he says, apologetically. It’s a lie of course, Sebastian lives close to campus and Ciel, not so much.

That had to be a first, at least he can’t think of another time where he’s turned an eager girl down. Not one who was sober anyway. The fuck is wrong with him?! 

The answer is sitting in the backseat. 

Everything about this day has been confusing and it all centers on that pretty little thing he can’t get out of his head. He wants to know what’s going on. Why had the kid avoided him all day? What had Will said about him getting fired? Something about a video? Is that why was Ciel was out with that dick in the first place? They need to talk.

“Oh yeah, of course, maybe next time then?” She suggests. 

Sebastian hums in agreement, but he knows there won’t be a next time.

Ciel's about to interrupt, to tell Sebastian to just drop him off at the corner up ahead since it's only a short walk to his place from there, but he's selfish and greedy and wants Sebastian all to himself. That's what this whole day's been about hasn't it? 

He's kicking himself internally, with more venom than he did Will a few minutes ago. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sebastian was supposed to be a fling, something fun but without meaning. Now he was getting attached, possessive -- never a good thing, especially with a guy who vehemently denies he's into guys all while making out with you. This thing will end badly and in tears. 

But he stays quiet. Doesn't say a word as the couple gets out of the car. Sebastian's kind of a gentleman, he realizes, as the other boy walks his date to the porch. He looks on nervously, but he doesn't want to. It's like one of those car crash scenarios? He hates Paula, and she hasn't done anything wrong, except for having great taste in guys. 

Ciel tries to distract himself by climbing into the front seat, but he does it like a kid, over the center console and he accidentally lays into the horn. He winces, knowing full well he looks like a complete asshole now.

“Well that’s kinda rude,” Paula says turning her head in the direction of the sudden noise.

Sebastian chuckles. “Yeah he’s kinda high maintenance.” There is a fondness in his voice. One that the girl can't help but notice.

“You know, Sebastian I kind of get the feeling you’re just not into this,” she says gesturing between them.

It’s harsh blow because it’s accurate, and the knowledge of that scares him a little. He smiles. “Normally I would be but...” he doesn’t finish, he doesn’t need to as he watches her eyes slide from him back to the car.

“Look I am sorry about tonight.” She really didn’t deserve to be used as his cover, or to have a drink spilt on her, any of it really. “Maybe I can take you for coffee sometime to make up for it.” 

“I think that would be wasting both of our time.” There is no hardness in her voice just an air of honesty. “Good Night, Sebastian.” She hugs him, before turning to her door, and ending their night.

Ciel watches as Paula goes inside, and he thinks for sure that once she’s gone, the knot in his stomach will loosen. He’s wrong. With every step Sebastian takes towards the Civic, it intensifies, to the point where he’s feeling almost sick with nerves. He should have stayed in the back seat. He _should_ have taken that uber home instead. Fuck, this is awkward. 

Before Sebastian can even say anything, before he’s sitting in the driver’s seat really, Ciel blurts out, “So what movie did you see tonight?” rather than have to talk about what’s happened this evening. 

Nice try, but Sebastian is not about to admit that he had been watching the back of Ciel's pretty little head all night. “That’s what you wanna talk about, not about any of the crazy shit that happened today?”

Ciel's nonchalant facade shatters the moment the first words fall out of Sebastian's mouth. He turns on him like a wounded animal, voice acerbic, eyes narrowing in on him. He has no right to be angry, he knows this, but he can't help it. 

“What do you wanna talk about, huh Seb? The fact that I got blackmailed by that tit sore? That I got felt up and groped all night because I thought I was doing the right thing? That I finally get to see what _your type_ is and that I fall waaaaay below that mark?” Ciel could have dealt with the first two things, but it's this last one that has him on the verge of tears. 

Sebastian is stunned into silence. It’s a lot of information in a very quick response. All the answers are there, but the don’t offer the clarity he was searching for. He needs to process. 

Letting his eye fall on to road ahead he started piecing the puzzle together. Blackmail, a non-existent video, what Will said about him losing his job. 

It all fell into place, and suddenly he felt stupid. But also relieved, felt a tension melt that he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying.

“I followed you to the theater. Sat through that horrible movie,” he admits, breaking the silence.

Ciel was quick to defend the cinematic bloodbath. “Hey! That movie would have been awesome if … if…” if he would have been with anyone other than Will. But then what Sebastian said actually registers in his racing brain. “Wait.. you _followed_ me? How? Why?”

“I found imitation thin blue line’s note at the store. I was... I just-,” He trails off. He was jealous but he doesn’t know how to say that or doesn’t know how to deal with the implication. He can only hope Ciel will get then intent. “Anyway I asked Paula out so that I’d have reason to be there.”

Ciel frowns, thin brows mashing together as he bites his lower lip. What he wouldn’t do for candy right now, just something in his mouth so that he doesn’t do the whole verbal diarrhea thing again. He thinks he knows what Sebastian’s saying, or rather not saying; no scratch that, he knows what he _wants_ Sebastian to be saying. _Don’t be dumb,_ he tells himself, looking at the hands in his lap twisting nervously. But he wants to make sure so that when he’s dropped off, he can sleep soundly and put the rest of this evening behind him. 

“ _Why_ did you follow me, though?” he asks again, refusing to let Sebastian off the hook, he’d skirted two of his questions. 

Of course it couldn’t be easy. Sebastian’s finding that nothing with Ciel is. He likes that though. He huffs out his frustration.

“I like you, Ciel. I followed you because I like you and I was jealous, and come on, Will? Gross.” Once it’s out there’s no taking it back. Not that he wants to, he just feels exposed.

There’s the sound of a sharp intake of breath between them. Ciel’s. His eyes come up to meet Sebastian’s and there’s no humour lingering in them. Not a joke. No teasing or mocking or making fun. In fact, other than the dig at Will, it’s probably the most sincere Ciel’s ever heard him. 

And he wants to exploit it. 

“You like me? Or you like-like me?” he asks, trying as hard to conceal the fact that he’s charmed as fuck right now. No wonder girls fall over themselves for this idiot. 

“Christ Ciel! I like-like you, do you want me to check a box yes or no too!?! This isn’t exactly easy for me you know.” Exasperation clear in his voice he looks over to show that he’s trying and is met with a devious smirk. It stalls his sincerity and he rolls his eyes. “I take it all back, you’re an ass.” A smile of his own jumping to his face. 

Ciel snorts. It’s like the weight that’s been building, knotting itself in his gut turns fluttery instead, like butterflies, no, like those helicopter things that fall from trees and spin down to the ground, because there’s definitely a falling sensation to what he feels right now. “Pull over here,” he orders, pointing to the Dairy Queen parking lot. It’s busy, even for nighttime; there’s a line up right out the door and around the corner of the store. 

He’s happy when Sebastian complies, grateful for how bashful he seems after his declaration. He’s cute looking all blushy. And he’s hot. And he’s into him? When the car’s put into park, Ciel takes off his seat belt and turns in the seat. “I don’t believe you. I want you believe you, obviously. But you can have anyone. Any girl…” 

He doesn’t get to finish because Sebastian gets out of the car and slams the door, effectively cutting off whatever he was about to say. Sebastian is definitely not unfamiliar with this moment. It’s in every corny rom com ever made. And he will not fuck it up. Making his way to the passenger side he snatches the door to his car open. He grabs Ciel's by the arm and yanks him out. The boy hardly has any time to protest, before he closes the door and then pushes the pretty little thing against it. He doesn’t mean for it to be forceful, but a small _oof_ escapes Ciel's lips nonetheless. A grand gesture. Looking the boy in the eye.

“Ciel, I really, really like you,” he states vehemently before tilting the boy’s chin up and bringing their lips together.

Ciel thinks this kiss is different than the other ones they’ve shared. Not as playful, not as ambiguous. It’s not one Sebastian can take back. It has purpose and the purpose is to shut him up, to convince him. 

And it’s working. 

For the first five seconds of the kiss, Ciel’s numb, moving his lips against Sebastian’s, but not really feeling it. He’s too shocked, even if it’s not the first time they exchange spit. But when Sebastian’s arm slips around his waist and pulls him right up against his body, Ciel snaps out of it. His lips are responsive, he’s humming into the kiss, slipping his hands into Sebastian’s back pockets to pull him closer. He hears someone in the line whistle, and another shouting “get a room”, and he doesn’t even care, not one bit.


	5. Jawbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support!   
> We hope you enjoy the smut because the angst train is just rounding the corner. Xo

Okay, so dating Sebastian had its good points, the obvious ones being, he was sexy as fuck, was thirsty ninety percent of the time, and swept him off his feet on a daily basis with his infinite charm. The advantages he hadn’t counted on were that he indulged Ciel no matter what he asked of him and he had a crazy romantic streak (though he’d never admit to it). 

There was a down side though, as he knew there would be -- dating a guy new to dating guys was seldom ever easy. After his grand declaration at the Dairy Queen, Sebastian calmed down on the PDA. He didn’t seem to mind so much holding hands under the table at Ciel’s house when he was invited over for breakfast, Vincent and Rachel knew their son was gay, so no problem there. But he did shy away from it when they walked around the mall or went to the pub for wings and nachos. That was fine, Ciel would give him the space he needed to adjust, so long as he wasn’t hurtful about it. 

So there they were, a week later, sitting in the most uncomfortable plastic chairs to have ever been manufactured. It was seven a.m and they were gathered in mall's atrium with everyone else who worked there, getting ready to listen to a seminar on loss prevention after the rash of thefts had occured in no less than twenty stores in the past week alone. 

“On a scale from one to ten, how pissed off would you be if I called the tip-line and reported your ass, just so I could claim the fifty dollar reward?” Ciel whispers to Sebastian as he yawns, resting his head against his boyfriend’s bicep. 

The mall doesn’t even open until ten why the fuck did they need to be here at seven. Such bullshit. Early mornings make Sebastian grumpy. Especially considering he had been up texting Ciel into the early hours of the morning.

“I won’t even care if you’ll let me nap when we get back to the shop,” he whispers lowly as to not be heard by the other two Funtom employees. 

He can’t decide if they have it better or worse. Lizzie and Ronny aren’t on the schedule so they don’t have to stick around after the meeting, but they did have to be here on their day off. It doesn’t matter to him either way, he just wants to go back to bed.

“I have ideas that’ll help wake you up, if you’re not a prude, that is,” Ciel teases, his hand sliding up Sebastian’s thigh, kneading it the higher he went. So what if the suggestion is a little self-serving, it would definitely wake him up too. They have a solid hour between when this seminar was supposed to be done and when they had to open the store. It was probably time they put that back office to use. 

Sebastian smiles at the implication. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind sweetheart?” His attention now much more alert. 

“You two are disgusting,” Lizzy teases. “Can you keep your hands off each other for five minutes?”

Sebastian chuckles. Ciel opens his mouth probably to say something snarky, but immediately it twists into a sneer and he goes stiff against his arm. He follows the kid’s line of sight to see what has him on edge and he can hear them coming a complete thirty eight second before they arrive: the electronic whir of losers on wheels.

“Hey look, the pretend police posse has arrived, how nice of them to show up, considering we’re all here because they suck at their job,” he calls out loud enough to be sure he’s been heard by their lead loser. Laughter comes from several of the mall employees. 

It’s the first time he’s seen Will since he decked him, he’s looking a little worse for wear, sporting a pretty large bruise on his cheek and a semi-swollen lip. Good! Fucker deserved it.

Ciel’s eyes are narrowed in disgust, and he’s refusing to be the first one to look away when he meets Will’s bespectacled stare. As advised, the giant douche had taken time off, but he hasn’t healed well. Ciel can tell by the way he’s so stiff on his segway that his rib’s still bothering him, and this fact makes him grin wide. Okay, wider; there’s really nothing so stupid looking as a dozen mall cops all on their segways in v-formation like a bunch of geese coming towards you at the speed of a snail. Even the small groups of geriatric speedwalkers zoom past, some of them cursing the fraud squad to get out of their way. 

When they dismount, it’s with pageantry. Ciel laughs at the thought of them practicing this maneuver in the parking lot after hours. They walk down the center aisle and join the mall manager near the podium. Ciel can tell Will wants to look his way and glower, but he doesn’t dare, especially with Sebastian sitting next to him, arm draped over his shoulder possessively. Instead, Will’s eyes fall to Ciel’s left, where Lizzie’s seated. 

“Morning Liz, you’re looking beautiful this morning,” he tells her, winking like a Don Juan reject. 

“Go fuck yourself,” she responds, acid dripping from every word, “probably the only action you’re getting.” 

Will opens his mouth, ready to bark something, but Ronald stands up in front of the blonde; it’s no secret he has a crush on Lizzie. He’s not as tall as Will, but Ronald’s had a rough upbringing and a really sketchy past. Lived in _that_ part of the neighbourhood. Nobody wants to fuck with Ronald Knox after they heard what he did to the last dude who shoplifted at Funtom. 

Will huffs and walks away. 

Lizzie turns to Ciel, eyes sparkling with mirth and pulls the sleeve of his cotton candy coloured cardigan over his tank top so that the strap is now covered. “Maybe if you didn’t dress like such a ho, we could disband the Ciel Protection Squad.” 

Ciel snorts, shrugs her hand away and lets the sleeve fall to his elbow again. Sebastian’s hand glides over the skin affectionately, it’s hot but gives him goosebumps nonetheless. He takes a gulp of his latte, giving her the finger at the same time, crosses his legs, and _accidentally on purpose_ hits her with his flip-flops. “How my gonna attract a big dumb horse like this if I don’t slut it up a bit?” he nudges Sebastian. 

“He’s right Lizzie, I am a sucker for the sluts,” Sebastian teases. “Besides, officer over friendly will keep his eyes to himself if he knows what’s good for him. He wouldn’t want Ciel to break another one of his ribs,” he says lifting his voice so it would carry over the low hum of disgruntled workers.

They watch as Will goes stiff and gets a few questioning looks from his fellow fake bacon brigade.

“Uh-oh, looks like that was probably a secret, Sebastian,” Ronny sing-songs in false chiding.

“The head of security gets his ass handed to him by a petite thing like Ciel, I can imagine why,” he says leaning in to kiss the top of said petite thing’s head, eyes never leaving Will who is desperately looking anywhere but in their direction.

The next two hours passed slowly, and like watching Fifty Shades of Grey with your parents, it was one cringy second after the next. Sebastian helped make it better, cracking jokes here and there; he had the whole crowd going at one point when he asked if the head of security could explain how his inferiors could effectively apprehend shoplifters when the mall pigs themselves were impeded by the escalators. He was told to leave ten minutes prior to the dismissal of the meeting, and Ciel met him at the store later with the keys, grumbling about how much of a lucky bastard he was. 

“So… just us today huh?” Ciel asked rhetorically, unlocking the gate that stretched across the storefront. In the last week, they didn’t have any shifts together, except for that awkward one with Lizzie, where the latter walked in on them making out on the floor behind the counter after hours. Ciel had been mounted atop Sebastian and was grinding into him as they kissed none too quietly. Ciel was sure at the time that he’d locked the door to the shop, but whatever, it could have been worse -- it could have been his dad. In the meantime, they saw one another at night, or for breakfast and spent an obscene amount of time texting. 

“Allegedly, but Ronny mentioned something about hanging around with Lizzie while she was shopping or some shit, said they might swing by,” he responds making a beeline for the wall of loose candies. Bypassing the scoop, he just reaches in and grabs a fist full of mini Sno Caps. If he’s gonna get through this day, he is going to need lots of sugar and caffeine.

“Kicked out of my first mall meeting, that’s got to be a record, your dad gonna be pissed?” He asks shoving the candies into his mouth. He’s not overly concerned as much as he’s just making small talk.

Ciel laughs; as if Sebastian cares what anyone thinks, that’s part of what makes Ciel completely infatuated. He opens the fist the other boy made around a handful of candies and steals one. He invades his space, one step at a time until Sebastian’s ass is pinned against the wall next to the shelf of bubble gum from various eras: Hubba Bubba, Big League Chew, Bazooka… He plucks another candy from Sebastian’s hand and pushes it between his lips, feeding him as his hips languidly roll into him. “Nah, if anything he'll be impressed I managed to stay. This is the first meeting I actually didn’t get Lizzie and I kicked out of. If dad says anything, I’ll tell him you took one for the team.” 

“Mhmm my hero,” Sebastian says around the candy melting in his mouth. He can feel Ciel go to reach for another, but he opens his hand instead, lets the candy fall to the ground. He’ll clean it up later; maybe. Instead, he lets both of his hands move to the swell of the pretty little thing’s ass, giving it a hard squeeze before using it to pull him closer, lifting him slightly to bring their lips together.

He’s really into Ciel’s lips, they are so lusciously soft and full. He usually tastes sugary sweet, and today is no different. There's the taste of hazelnut from his coffee, and as he licks into the boy’s mouth it blends perfectly with the lingering chocolate on his own palette. He can’t get enough and he moves to deepen the kiss, makes it messy, sucking the flavor off the boy’s tongue. He pulls at his plump lip with his teeth and quite literally eats the low moan out of the boy’s mouth.

Fuck Sebastian can kiss and Ciel isn't likely to ever get bored of kissing him the way he did with other guys. He's on the tips of his toes, trying to keep up, but Sebastian's relentless, won’t let him catch his breath. He's dizzy and when their positions are flipped, he doesn't fight it, doesn't care when he hears candy and papers and something crash to the floor when Sebastian pushes shit off the counter and sits him atop of it. 

Ciel wraps his legs around Sebastian's hips, wiggling to the edge of the counter so he can _feel_ him against the thin fabric of his leggings, hard and throbbing and _big_. And he's hungry for it. Craving it. Wants to know how Sebastian tastes. Wants to stuff his mouth with him and savour him as he comes undone. 

His mouth pulls away, lips kiss swollen and tingling, breath ragged as he trails wet kisses along Sebastian's jaw, to his neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and leaving imprints and small bruises leading up to just below his ear when he orders breathlessly, “Take it out. Lemme suck it, Sebastian.”

Sebastian doesn’t let himself think, if he did he might have the presence of mind to realize they are still in full view of a glass wall overlooking the rest of the mall. As it is, all of his blood is rushing away from his head, and his singular focus is grinding his hips against the warm humidity between Ciel’s legs while the other boy’s teeth on his neck drives him crazy. His hands squeeze harshly at the tiny waist before sliding between them. The spaces is tight, pressed together as they are, so as he slides his zipper down his knuckles brush against the hardness in Ciel’s tights. The pretty thing pulls off his neck and moans. Fuck it’s incredibly sexy. So Sebastian does it again, watches as tiny teeth clamp down on cherry red lips and thick eye lashes flutter shut, cutting off his view of those intensely blues eyes.

So beautiful, is the thought he has before Ciel pushes him back hopping of the counter. His hand works its way into his fly and stops and so does Sebastian’s heart. The smaller boy gives him a devious smirk, using the fabric there to drag him towards the office.

“Fuck.”

“Language,” Ciel teases, pulling him along like a bad dog on a leash. Once the door to the office shuts behind them, he can’t even be bothered to unbutton Sebastian’s pants. He has zero patience right now. His mouth’s already watering and even though they’ve groped each other, felt their dicks rub up and grind against one another, he’s never _seen_ Sebastian’s. And he wants to, more than anything. So he just reaches in, expecting to have to bypass underwear or something, but instead he get a rigid fistful of hot flesh. 

Ciel doesn’t think he’s ever dropped to his knees that fast for anyone or anything before in his life. His knees actually hit the floor pretty hard and he doesn’t even care. He takes Sebastian’s dick out from the hole the open zipper made, but with some difficulty. Dude is packing so much cock that Ciel doesn’t know if he wants to suck it or fuck it. He opts for the first, it’s right in his face after all, tip wet and glistening. He licks the little pearl that’s seeping out the slit and moans. It’s literally better than anything in the store and he’s going to take his time to enjoy it. 

He grips the base as far down as he can go and wraps his lips around the head. He gives it a few gentle sucks the way he would a lollipop, milking him for flavour just to get his palate ready. He comes off and looks at it again, admires it, then laves it with his tongue, flattening it against the underside and licking his way up. He traces the prominent vein, mouths the sides of the cock, makes it nice and wet, so wet it runs down his chin. When he’s got it ready to his liking, feels Sebastian almost trembling in anticipation, he looks up at him from the floor, cock poised at his lips. “Do you always go commando? Were you expecting me to blow you today?” 

Sebastian blows out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and has to lick his lips before he can respond.“Yeah, nah, I usually just free ball it.”

Ciel just hums and shrugs his shoulders with a tilt of his head. Sebastian doesn’t really know what to make of it, but he doesn’t really need think about it, because the kid chooses that moment to ambitiously take him all the way into his mouth. Fuck! His pulse trips over itself at a rate his heart can barely keep up with.

He hisses through clenched teeth as he watches the boy slide his mouth slowly back, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks before surging forward again. The repetitive motion feels fucking amazing, hot and wet and he can feel himself bumping the back of the tight little throat each time Ciel presses forward.

He learns something about himself that he’s never really noticed before. That he likes how big he looks with those pouty lips stretched thin around his cock. His size has never really been a insecurity for him, and so not something he’s ever put focus on, like come on, but watching Ciel gag as he tries to swallow him is the most erotic thing he’s ever seen. 

He brings his thumb up to wipe at tears in the corner of the boy’s eyes before threading his finger through his hair and coming around to cradle the back of his head. This is how he holds on to the pretty little thing as he begins to fuck into his mouth.

“God you’re so fucking good at this,” he breathes out.

Ciel hears something, but he’s not quite sure what over the sound of his own moans, gags and breath; he knows its praise and that’s all that matters. He opens his mouth more, not that it makes a difference, Sebastian’s already filled it, and has no qualms about taking him roughly either. The head of his cock rubs along his ridged palate, slides down his throat as Sebastian starts moving his hips. Ciel’s swallowing around the massive girth, and every time he does, it forces an almost feral groan out from between Sebastian’s lips. 

He pulls off Sebastian, gasping for the length of three breaths. Tears run down his face, likely in black streaks with the mascara he put on this morning. He kisses the eager cock again sloppily, making enthusiastic slurping sounds as he finally unfastens Sebastian’s pants. He lets them fall to his ankles, tips his head to the side and presses his mouth against his balls. He feels Sebastian tense, he doubts any of his princesses had done this before. But Ciel’s no princess, not really, and when he starts fondling them with his tongue, kissing them and mouthing at them gently, it’s with the intent to show him what he’s been missing. 

From there, the hand around Sebastian’s cock starts moving up and down in a small, but tight fist and when it’s not smooth enough, Ciel has no problem coming up, spitting on his boyfriend’s dick then returning to putting his face between his legs. 

Ciel doesn’t have a problem spreading him wider either, going lower, getting the thumb of his free hand wet and following the seam of his sac towards the back. When Sebastian’s cock isn’t the only thing that goes stiff, Ciel puts it in his mouth again, but doesn’t stop exploring the other boy until he finds exactly what he’s looking for. 

Sebastian jumps as he feels a pressure in place it is definitely NOT supposed to be. The sensations are too much and it becomes more heightened as his stomach bottoms out and feels adrenaline flood his veins when panic rushes in. He did not sign up for this! But oh fuck it feels so good, Ciel’s mouth on him. It’s a distraction and he knows it, and part of him really cares, like a lot! Wants to stop the protrusion at his entrance, but the other part of him the part that has his toes curing and his balls tightening can’t be bothered to give a fuck.

He watches as the kid fists his cock, mouth latched on to the swollen tip. Humming as he bobs his head to match the rhythm of his wrist, eyes locked on to him as he gives Sebastian the best head he’s ever had. He feels that hollow feeling in his stomach change as the pleasure starts to pool low in his gut.

 

“Shit Ciel, I’m gonna cum,” he manages to grit out.

Ciel smacks Sebastian’s cock off his tongue, and the slapping sound is all that can be heard between them for the span of five heartbeats. He raises a challenging eyebrow, daring Sebastian to do it, urging him to by pumping his dick faster. Ciel can already feel the cock convulsing in his hand, flexing and tightening, like Sebastian’s actually trying to not to. “Well? What are you waiting for?” he demands, petulantly. “Here?” He points to his mouth with the cock, “Or here?” He says smearing precum over his swollen lips, trembling chin and flushed cheeks. 

As if on command he’s spilling himself onto Ciel’s lips, but really he can’t control it. The restraint he had ceased to exist the moment the dare was uttered. 

He groans out his pleasure, body tensing as fine tremors crawl over it, leaving his legs weak. It’s intense, and has him arching over the pretty little thing, watching as Ciel shifts to collect the milky fluid on his tongue, moaning lewdly, and it’s so fucking hot that Sebastian can’t stand it. He shoves his cock back into that filthy little mouth and the hot heat takes the last of his orgasm.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Mhmm…” Ciel agrees. What? He knows he’s good at what he does, there’s no need to be modest about it. There’s a teasing, playful look, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he gently tongues the final few drops seeping out of Sebastian’s cock. 

The tell-tale sound of a customer entering the store, that grating _ding_ of the bell goes off and Ciel gets painfully to his feet, using Sebastian as support by gripping his shirt. “Fuck, I can’t go out like this,” he says licking the cooling spunk off his lips and motioning to the tent at the front of his tights. “You need to go. Sorry, I don’t make the rules. Tuck your dick in your pants and go.” 

Sebastian barely has his pants up and buttoned as he’s being unceremoniously shoved out of the office. As it is, he’s zipping his pants up when he realizes who has just arrived.

“Pay up,” Lizzie says, hand out in Ronny’s direction.

“Goddamnit Sebastian! You just cost me fifty bucks, Dude,” Ronny complains, slapping some bills into the blonde girl’s hand.

Sebastian pauses only for a moment before he shrugs. “Always bet on black, Ronny.”

Lizzie giggles. “Super lame, Sebastian. I see why Ciel is so into you.”

“I heard that!” Comes an indignant voice from behind the office door. “Liz, I want forty percent of your earnings if you’re going to use my sex drive to make money!” 

“I’ll take you shopping after your shift, buy you something cute for Friday!” She shouts back, counting the money to make sure it’s all there, then slipping it into her back pocket. “Now come out here and let’s see how worked up Sebastian got you.” 

“Fuck you. I have a major hard-on that nobody needs to see. My cardigan won’t even cover it up,” Ciel complains and he’s sure they can hear him fussing with his clothes. He angles his dick upwards and holds it there with the band of his tights. It’s not comfortable and it’s not a cute look. 

“If he left you with wood after you guys were in there for a solid twelve minutes and forty-three seconds, and don’t even bother denying it, we saw you go in and timed it, you need to dump his ass asap,” Lizzie calls back glowering at Sebastian and lowering her voice at the end when a family strolls into the store. 

“Hey, you don’t get to judge me, it’s your greedy ass who put a halt on our activities,” he says, amusement thick in his voice, “in fact why are you here betting on us when you and Ronny could be...” he trails off with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, and is extremely pleased when they mutually turn a bright shade of pink.

No one has a chance to reply as the prim and proper monarch of the family approaches the threesome. “Excuse me, do any of you work here? Where’s the gluten-free, lactose-free candy section of the store?” 

“There isn’t one!” Ciel’s voice carries from behind the door again, “we only sell good tasting candies here.” 

“Ugh, except for those black licorice pipes over there,” Ronald points out, nodding towards the bigger of the two kids. 

“I’d like to speak to your manager, then,” the woman complains. “I thought Funtom prided itself on selection. This isn’t very inclusive.” 

Lizzie cringes exaggeratedly, her bottom lip doing this stupid side pulling thing. “Um, he’s kind of indisposed right now…” 

“Not that it matters, ma’am because several of the candies here are both naturally gluten and lactose free ” Sebastian offers, giving the woman his most charming smile, and leading her over to the loose candy. “Jelly Beans or Skittles for example.” 

“Oh,” she flushes, “then we’ll take a pound of each.”

Ronny and Lizzie watch, mouths slack as Sebastian points out several more candies, and flirts with the women before finishing out the transaction, leaving the til seventy dollars richer.

“What the fuck was that?” Ronny says, his amazement evident. It’s probably the most work he’s seen from the other boy.

“What? The first rule of running a successful business is to know your consumer base,” Sebastian says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“Bring ridiculously hot and flirtatious doesn’t hurt either,” Lizzie deadpans.

Ciel chooses this moment to come out from the office, which is kind of a miracle given that the next person to walk through the entrance is his father. He watches as Sebastian blanches and joins him at his side. They’re both sporting guilty looks, and if Vincent goes anywhere near the office, he’ll catch the subtle smell of sex in there. 

“What are you doing here, Dad?” Ciel asks, but his voice climbs two octaves in the process, “I thought you and mom were heading out to the cottage for the day?”

Vincent appraises his normally composed son, then glances at Sebastian with a knowing look. “We are, but I needed to speak to both of you about what I saw on the surveillance camera just now.” 

Oh fuck! Sebastian never even considered the cameras. He doesn’t actually know where the cameras are, so this one is mostly on Ciel, but it doesn’t matter, he’s definitely going to lose his job, and probably also get his ass handed to him by his boyfriend’s father.

“Busted,” Ronny sings, causing Lizzie to giggle.

“Yeah, so we’re just going to head out now. See ya later, Ciel. It was nice working with you Sebastian,” the blonde teases turning to leave, dragging Ronny with her. “Have a nice day Mr. Phantomhive,” she calls over her shoulder.

“Actually could you both wait, I know neither one of you are on schedule today, but I may need one or both of you to cover,” Vincent says in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

Oh fuck! He glances to side looking to Ciel to gage for a reaction, but he looks like a deer in headlights. Fuck! 

“Er, sure boss,” Ronny responds and even he and Lizzie look nervous.

Fuck!

“Ciel, do you want to explain yourself?”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

Ciel's mouth goes dry, it feels like he's been sucking on a giant Gobstopper instead of Sebastian's cock. “I uh… Sebastian and I we uh…” he swallows, “we um…” 

“You forgot to turn the cameras back on after the power went out yesterday?” Vincent prompts, a shit eating grin on his face. “How are we going to catch anything bad going on in the store if they’re off, hm Ciel?” 

“B-bad?” Ciel stutters. He’s relieved of course, amazed at their good luck, but that doesn’t stop his heart from trying to beat through his fucking skin. 

Vincent barks a laugh, “Well you _did_ attend that Loss Prevention meeting this morning, I thought this would be a pressing issue for you…” 

“Sebastian got kicked out,” Ciel exclaims so quick that the words are almost jumbled, pointing his little painted finger imperiously in his boyfriend’s direction. 

Oh that little prick! ‘I’ll tell him you took one for the team.’ Little turn coat! No solidarity! This he can manage though. This is much better than ‘hey I just had my dick in yours son’s mouth, while leaving your store unattended.’ So he forces himself to relax and takes on that air of nonchalance he’s so well known for.

“Yeah, that meeting was terrible, I had to lighten it up little at Will’s expense, but I suppose my fuck the mall police humor was just not appropriate for a security seminar. Live and learn,” he says shrugging.

Vincent’s laugh is loud and abrupt. “I hope you stuck it to him good, he’s an asshole,” the older man says clapping Sebastian on the shoulder, “Ciel get those cameras back on, I got to run, your mother is waiting in the car.”


	6. Sour Patch Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... this chapter though.  
> Enjoy... we guess... *cries*

“Yo, we rolling or what?”

Sebastian looks up from his phone. He’s been at Theta for nearly an hour waiting for these assholes to get ready and has spent the better part of it texting back and forth with Ciel.

“I’m sorry, are you implying I’m the hold up, Goldilocks?” He says rolling his eyes.

Edgar Redmond is the chapter president and Sebastian’s long time friend. Every year he’s offered the dark haired male a bid, and every year Sebastian turns it down. He doesn’t join douchy frats, but he is usually here most weekends or often joining the Greeks on nights when they go out. Tonight they’re going to an off campus bar to see Cheslock’s band perform. 

“We here at Theta Lambda Nu appreciate good hair care Sebs; you would know that if you’d just pledge,” he says bringing up an old argument that will lead nowhere. “You’ve been on your phone since you got here, you got a new girl or something?”

“Or something,” he replies following Edgar out to the car where two of the other brothers are waiting.

He hasn’t told his friends about Ciel yet. Part of it is because he hasn’t really seen them in the past month. Since starting at Funtom, most of his time has been spent working or in the company of his pretty little boyfriend. The other part, the part he’s not so proud of, is that he’s still struggling with the fact that he _has_ a boyfriend.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy and he really likes Ciel and they’ve been having _a lot_ of fun together. Last week was mind blowing and it only escalated from there. On two other occasions they let themselves get carried away while at work, not to mention that just last night things had gotten pretty hot and heavy in Sebastian’s car when he dropped Ciel off after their date. Although that had come to an abrupt stop when Vincent opened the front door and yelled for his son to get in the house before the neighbors called the cops.

He knows he’s being a bitch about it, and he should just get it over with. Tell the guys what’s going on, but part of him is just really unsure of how they’ll take it. He knows he shouldn’t care, if they’re his friends they’ll accept this new part of him and all that after school special bullshit. But he still can’t bring himself to do it, at least not yet.

***

Ciel puts his phone down on the bathroom counter for what feels like the millionth time this evening. He keeps running a finger over the screen so the covert selfies of Sebastian making goofy faces don’t vanish.

“If you keep looking at your phone, you aren’t going to be ready in time for when Ron gets here,” Lizzie chides… _again_ , pulling down her tank top so her tits are on full display, “and we don’t have a problem leaving without you.” 

“Yeah, it’s awkward giving your crush head in the front seat when you have someone in the back,” Ciel bites back, finally drawing his eyes away from the last pouty face Sebastian sent him. His mouth opens wide in front of the mirror as he applies a coat of mascara to his already perfectly black lashes to compliment the darkened eyeliner that makes the blue of his eyes pop.

Lizzie snorts, but she blushes anyway. “You would know. Don’t think I didn’t see your hand stroking Sebastian’s junk when you guys drove me home last week from work. Next time I’ll just take the bus, thank you very much.”

“That was the plan,” Ciel smiles at her in the mirror, then adds gloss to his lips and smacks them together. “There, done. Do I look okay?”

Lizzie examines Ciel from his pastel blue hair to his sneaker-clad toes. She has no issues telling him straight up if he looks a busted mess, and she has plenty of times before, but this time she has no complaints. Since he started dating Sebastian, Ciel’s confidence seems to have skyrocketed (not that he was ever short on it), and he’s taken to wearing more revealing stuff, rather than the massively baggy sweaters he used to wear. Tonight’s fishnet stockings under shorts nearly as short her own and tank top that exposes his enviable collarbone and tattoos are evidence of that fact. “You look great. Too bad we won’t be seeing Seb tonight. He wouldn't let you out of his sight. I’m kind of wanting to see if he has a jealous side.” 

If he’s honest, Ciel’s kinda been wanting to see that too. Maybe Sebastian’s just that confident, that sure of himself and of them. Not that Ciel minds, he’s happy his boyfriend is secure enough. He wishes he could say the same about himself. It’s almost as if he’s waiting for Sebastian to notice someone else, to get over his ‘gay phase’ and move on. “Well you aren’t going to see it tonight. He’s out with the guys.”

“Good, it’s about time. You two spend so much time together, I’m feeling neglected,” Lizzie tells him, laying the guilt on thick. “And so does Finny, and so does Mey-Rin -- they’re both coming to see that band with us tonight, by the way.” 

A horn blares from the driveway, Ciel’s hand is snatched by Lizzie’s and he’s dragged through the house and outside. He sits in the backseat, tells Ronald he’ll turn his head and look outside if he sees Lizzie go down then picks up his phone to send Sebastian a last text: 

_Have fun tonight. I’ll miss you. XO_

***

The bar/restaurant they end up in is called Old Victoria Brewery. It’s a place that prides itself on its craft beers, pub food and live music. Their microbrews are constantly changing with the season, and it’s a big draw for all the hipsters and college kids; which is why it's so packed full of kids from the University even though it’s a 20 minute drive across town.

They manage to snag a table not to far from the stage, where Cheslock is setting up for sound checks with his band. Sebastian and his friends are already on their second round and Edgar and Greenhill are arguing over who’s getting the next. He, of course, is sitting with his face buried in his phone, while Ciel’s trying to convince him to send a dick pic. 

“Who is BBJYEG?” Gregory asks setting a new beer down in front of him, “and why is she so eager to see your dick?”

 _Best Blow Job You’ll Ever Get_. It took Sebastian four days to ask what it had meant, and fuck if it wasn’t accurate.

“None of your business, you rude mother fucker,” Sebastian snaps, setting his phone to sleep and tossing it on the table, “bitches like my dick, dude they can’t get enough of it.”

“Gross dude, we don’t need to hear about your cock bro,” Greenhill complains taking the beer he’s handed, and draining his old one.

“This girl seems kind of like a slut,” Gregory says sitting down, “at least from what little I read.”

Well the girl part is incorrect but the slut part was kinda true. He really digs how thirsty Ciel is.

“Dude she’s so DTF and wild too,” he can do half truths he thinks, he can handle that much, “I can’t get enough of her.” 

“Well that much is evident,” Edgar jumps in taking a gulp of his beer, “so where did you meet this dream girl of yours?”

“She’s my co worker.” He gestures for the waitress to bring them another round. “Totally blew me in the office last week.”

“Nice,” Greenhill congratulates raising his fist up so Sebastian can bump it.

“Classy as ever man, she got a name?” Edgar asks.

 _Ahh fuck!_ Sebastian nearly chokes on his beer. He clears his throat and beats on his chest in attempt to ease the burn from swallowing wrong, sucking in air through his teeth, then full out lies. “Yeah dude, her name is Lizzie.”

***

For a summer night, it’s still pretty chilly out and Ciel regrets not bringing a hoodie or something. He and Lizzie are speed walking to the bar’s back entrance where they parked, arm and arm as Ronald trails behind. Lizzie’s in the process of telling him how great his ass looks in his cut-offs when Ciel catches a glimpse of a souped-up civic parked half on/half off the curb on the side street. He nods to his friend absentmindedly, the corner of his mouth quirking up a little, wishing it was Sebastian’s.

The music’s already deafening when they get inside. It’s not Ciel’s taste, but Mey-Rin and Ronald love it; he can’t help but feel that Sebastian would love being here too, this is definitely up his alley: loud music, variety of drinks, hot babes everywhere. 

“Stop thinking about him!” Finny shouts over the music as he leans in closer. 

“We can drop you off at his place after the show if you want to get the D,” Mey-Rin adds slurring her words, she’s already half in the bag and eyeing a table of frat boys near the front. She’s insatiable. A complete whore. She’s going home with one or two of them tonight and Ciel loves her for it. 

“I’m fine!” Ciel calls out, “not drunk enough, but fine!” 

As if on cue, Ronald returns with a few drinks. For such a tough guy, he’s so whipped for Lizzie, but honestly who wouldn’t be? She’s gorgeous, and if she wasn’t his friend since they were in diapers, he’d probably hate her. 

Forty-five minutes into the show, Ciel’s still sober but the rest of his crew isn't. Ronald and Lizzie are sucking face and Mey’s approached a target at her desired table. Finny’s keeping an eye on her and when Sebastian hasn’t responded to any of his texts since they got there, he gets an idea. 

“Hey, Finny… take a picture for me?” he asks, throwing the blond boy his phone, “just from the waist down though.” His shorts ride up his ass as he crosses his legs, showing them off in all their long, slender, shapely fishnet glory. The flash goes off and Ciel grabs the phone back and sends it to Sebastian with the text: _Wish I could wrap these around your waist tonight._

By time Sebastian checks his phone again he’s about five beers and two shots of whiskey in and feeling a lot more relaxed, the lies he’s told slipping to the back of his mind. 

Gregory is off getting more shots, and Greenhill has a cute little redhead wrapped around him and he is whispering shit in her ear that has her giggling. She’ll probably be riding back with them tonight. When the notification pops up that he has a new photo, he immediately opens it, and he’s instantly on fire. 

He smirks and sends off a message of his own ‘ _Lookin sexy beautiful, definitely wish you were here to sit on my lap._ ’

“Fucking back at it?!” Edgar hollers over the music, “This girl has got you hung-up, bro.”

Sebastian just shrugs. “Fucking hot, dude.” It’s the most honest thing he’s said all night.

“You like her.” It’s not a question. “I’ve never seen you sweet on anyone before.” 

Sebastian doesn’t answer. Instead takes a drink from his beer. It’s a true statement. Sebastian wouldn’t call himself a player but he definitely hasn’t been in relationship since high school. Sure he’s hooked up a bunch but nothing ever serious. Not even close.

 _Beautiful?_ Sebastian's never called him beautiful before. The sentiment warms Ciel up, spreads through him like a shot of Tequila. He's almost wet-eyed as he reads and re-reads the text -- sure some of that is the previous liquor still lingering in his system, but the rest of it is… it’s...he just really, really likes him, ‘kay? And they haven't really said anything about it to one another, because there hasn't been a perfect time for it, but Ciel promises himself that the next time he sees Sebastian, he'll tell him, so that he knows he's not just some hot guy he likes to fool around with. That he's actually pretty decent, smart, funny and kind of sappy sweet. 

He clicks on Sebastian's text to respond when Finny nudges him with his elbow.

“Look at Mey all over that dude!” Finny shouts. He's laughing so hard he nearly falls out of his chair. 

Ciel has to steady him, he's the only sober one of the bunch, quit drinking an hour ago when Ron asked him if he wouldn't mind driving them all home. He'd forgotten it was his turn. 

“All those guys are HOT!” Finny exclaims, pointing to the table where their friend is straddled on some generic college bro, practically eating his face. 

“Maybe you should go over and see if one of them is available,” Ciel suggests, taking a drink from his flat soda. He immediately spits it back into the glass. Fucking gross. 

Finny stretches his arms out on the table and cradles his head against them. He's such a sleepy, whiny drunk. “Are you kidding? That kind of guy isn't into twinkly little things.”

Ciel narrows his eyes, standing as he looks them over one at a time to see if any are actually Finny's type. He'll even play wingman-- again -- if it'll help. He names them as he checks them out: average, average, meh, okay if you're into that, a bit better but not much and holy fuck! 

Holy fuck is sin wrapped in skin, has his full lips over a bottle of beer, and a bored expression on his devilishly handsome face. 

“I know for a fact that one of them is into twinkly little things,” he tells Finny, who's fallen asleep. He pats his hair twice and takes off in Sebastian's direction. His heart's hammering in his chest, and he can already feel the blush rising to his cheeks. God, it's only been slightly more than twenty-four hours since he's seen him last but he missed him. Missed touching him and hearing the sound of his voice. 

He's out of his boyfriend's direct line of sight, and comes around behind him, while everyone at the table is busy admiring a shitty guitar solo by some dude with crazy hair. Gently, he places his manicured hands over Sebastian's eyes and nuzzles his neck, planting a kiss just below his ear as he breathes, “If you want me to sit on your lap, you're gonna have to back your chair up a bit.”

Sebastian goes stiff and then relaxes, enveloped by the familiar scent of warm sugar, and cherries. Ciel. He breathes out a hum of appreciation and smiles. Immediately his smile falls and he goes stiff again. Fuck! Ciel.

He snaps his head around tearing the boy’s hands from his face.

“Ciel what are you doing here?” He nearly yells, eyes darting from the pretty thing to his friends. Shear panic floods his veins. It’s the kind of panic that you get when you stumble and miss a step, the adrenaline rush that comes from almost falling. Instantly he’s sober.

Sebastian jumps up facing his boyfriend, trying to hide him from the view of the table. His eyes take him in and only one word comes to mind. _Gorgeous_. But his feelings are twisted by his insecurity, bastardized into something ugly. Fear.

“Sebastian, who’s that?” Gregory shouts over the music. Sebastian turns to see all eyes are on him. Fuck! He turn to look at Ciel, and he knows he must be wearing desperation across his face. 

He takes a deep breath and calls out “This is Ciel, he’s my bo...” he swallows, “he’s my boss’ kid.”

The prickling at the corners of Ciel’s eyes is automatic and his heart’s in his throat, and ain’t that funny because it simultaneously feels like it’s in the pit of his stomach too. _My boss’ kid._ His ribs feel like they’re strangulating him, breaking his small body and making it near impossible to breathe. Not _my beautiful_ , not _my boyfriend_ , not _my sweetheart_. 

_My boss’ kid._

His throat bobs as nausea rolls over him and his hands grip his elbows, crossing them over his midsection. He’s suddenly feeling very exposed, like one of the spotlight’s on him rather than the band and that people are anxiously waiting for him to say something.

And he turns to face the table, where average, average, meh, okay if you’re into that, and a bit better but not much are appraising him, one of them staring long and hard at his legs, in an appreciative look Ciel’s familiar with. It’s easier to look at them than at Sebastian, to see those mahogany eyes looking anywhere else but _at_ him. He’s not about to out Sebastian in front of his friends, but it doesn’t mean he has to put up with it either. At once, his demeanor changes, he stands a little straighter, prouder and plasters a tight-lipped smile to his face. “That’s me, the boss’ kid.”

“Ciel!” Mey-Rin exclaims, taking a break from playing tonsil hockey and turning her head to look at the little imp. “Where’s Finny? Where’s Lizzie?” 

Ciel’s hands go behind his back, they’re wringing something awful and making tiny fists, but the dudes at the table can’t see. Sebastian can, but you know what? Fuck him. Ciel just needs to keep it together for a few more minutes. “She’s over there,” he nods towards his table where the girl in question is in yet another passionate liplock with Ronald. 

“Lizzie?” Gregory asks looking from his friend’s blanched face to the hot blonde making out with some dude, “As in the Lizzie Sebastian works with?” 

“Yeah…” Ciel confirms, confused by the question. 

“Yo bro, why is your chick making out with some other dude,” Edgar questions voice edging on aggression.

“Told you she seemed like a slut, she was just giving you head the other day, now she’s got her tongue down some loser’s throat,” Gregory jumps in.

Jesus fucking Christ can these assholes just shut the fuck up! God he feels like a complete dickhead. His eyes immediately flick to Ciel, who is now staring at him wide eyed.

Greenhill stands up nudging the little redhead off his lap. “We can handle this if you want, dude.”

Damn it, this is exactly why he won’t join the frat. Pack mentality brought on by brotherhood and solidarity. Fueled by alcohol. This time he only has himself to blame though. He has to shut this shit down before it gets out of control.

“No!” Sebastian shouts. 

All eyes are on him again, all in various states of confusion. Well except for Ciel who is just looking at him with hurt and disappointment. Shit, he’s really fucked up this time. Has made a terrible mistake; the worst one yet.

He sighs, resigned to his fate. “Lizzie isn’t the slut, Ciel is.” 

There’s a sharp intake of air, and anger twists Ciel’s desolate face.

Fuuuuck that did not come out right!! He’s so fucking stupid! He rubs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath, “What I mean is, I’m not with Lizzie, I’m with Ciel,” he cringes and waits for the fallout.

It's as if the music is drowned out by Sebastian's proclamation because Ciel heard everything like the room was dead silent. Every word was punctuated. He starts to laugh. It's not funny but he can't help himself. 

To everyone else, he's the boss's kid, doubled over in a fit of childish giggles so hard it rocks his small frame and causes tears to run down his face. “No you're not,” Ciel laughs between breaths. “You are definitely not with me. I have standards. What the hell would I be doing with a loser like you?” 

And that's the extent of what he can suffer. He gave the stupid horse an out if he wanted it, fuck he doesn't even know why, but there it is. He turns away, doesn't even bother looking his ex-boyfriend in the eyes and he’s followed by Mey-Rin. He hears the “Oooo” from the pack of frat guys who think Sebastian just made the funniest joke in the world by stating he was with Ciel rather than Lizzie and that the punchline was ruined by _the boss’ kid_. 

What a sick burn, right?

So why is it that Ciel's eyes that feel like they're on fire? Like his insides are liquefying?

He taps Lizzie on the shoulder and the moment their eyes meet and he says “we're leaving”, she sees the devastation written on his face, gets off Ronald's lap and leads the way out to the car without a question. He'll get grilled by her later, but it's enough that she doesn't ask him anything in the here and now. 

Goddamnit! 

The hazing from the brothers is more than Sebastian can handle right now and he only has enough presence of my mind to grab his phone, and keys off the table, as he turns to leave. 

There is a protest and he can hear someone call out, “Hey Sebastian, come on man.” He’s not sure who. Likely Edgar.

He can’t be bothered with them, he needs to get to Ciel, to explain, to apologize. Up ahead he can see the the tale-tell pastel blur of his hair as he pushes out of the exit.

He weaves his way through the crowd. Picking his speed up, he slams through the door with much more force than needed and almost knocks over a girl trying to come in.

He calls out a quick apology over his shoulder, but he’s singularly focused. He looks around for Ciel and finds him about to hop into some Jeep.

“Ciel wait, please!”

But it's Ronald that pauses when Sebastian shouts for the small boy. He doesn't know what's happened, but he knows that Ciel is upset, not pissed off upset either, which can only mean that this frat douche of a boyfriend of his has done something to hurt him. He turns on his heel, away from the backseat of his Jeep and goes to stand in front of Ciel. 

“Get the fuck out of here Sebastian,” he menaces, his stance is defensive and he has no issues with getting physical. It's been at least two months since his last fight and he's kind of itching for one, especially since he's a little buzzed. 

Sebastian doesn’t want to do this, not with Ronny, but he will. It will be a shame too, considering he’s just ruined all of his friendships trying to protect him, from the brothers.

“Ronny look, I just need to talk to Ciel,” he says putting his hands up in front of his chest as a gesture that he doesn’t want to start trouble.

“If Ciel wanted to talk to you,” Ron says taking a step forward, surprised when Sebastian doesn't retreat, “he would have stayed in the bar.” He makes his meaning plainer by tilting his own neck, letting it pop to loosen himself up, then cracks his knuckles. 

Ciel's standing behind Ron some feet, numb as he watches the exchange. He kind of wants to see his buddy break Sebastian's nose and he knows for a fact that Ron wouldn't hesitate if he knew what Sebastian had said about Lizzie. Would probably put him in the hospital; Ciel should know, he hired him, saw the mile-long list of assault charges the boy had in his criminal record. But he doesn't deserve another charge, not for Sebastian, he wasn’t worth it.

“I'll talk to him,” Ciel finally says when he sees Ron invade Sebastian's space again. He's happy his voice is even, not wavering and weak. He doesn't want Sebastian knowing he's at all shocked by tonight. “Get in the Jeep, I'll drive you guys home in a minute.”

Immediately Sebastian relaxes not because he’s the least bit intimidated by Ronny, but because Ciel is willing to hear him out. 

No relief comes though because now he’s faced with something that _is_ actually terrifying. When they are alone he wastes no time apologizing. “I fucked up,” he sighs pushing his hands into his pockets, “really bad, I know, I’m sorry.”  
“You came out all this way to tell me something I already know?” Ciel asks incredulously, rubbing his hands up and down his arms as a cool breeze blows his hair about. When he continues, his voice is monotone, lifeless. “You’re wasting my time. You're wasting _your_ time, plenty of sluts to be had in that bar. Have a good night,” he says turning his back on Sebastian. 

“Ciel please! You know I don’t think that, that I didn’t mean that.” God he’s so fucking stupid he wants to tear out his hair and nearly does when he rubs his hands against his face and runs his fingers through it. He’s still a little buzzed and he really wishes he wasn’t, “I let them assume, I panicked.”

Ciel can hear it in Sebastian's voice, he _is_ sorry, he can tell. And most things, Ciel can forgive, but this isn't a forgivable offense, because nothing is likely to change. Sebastian can be as contrite as he wants, but at the end of the day, he's embarrassed of Ciel, embarrassed to be with a boy, and worse still, embarrassed by who he is. 

And that's not Ciel's problem, not anymore. He's been there, done that, remember? He blows a shaky breath out and turns to look at his ex, before holding his hand out to him. “Give me your keys, you're drunk. Call a taxi or something, I'll leave these at the store for you to pick up tomorrow when you work.”

Sebastian can hear finality in the other male’s voice, and breathes out his defeat. He wants to challenge him on they keys, but hands them over anyway; because it’s what he needs right now. Ciel will be there tomorrow, and he needs to believe that tomorrow he can make it right.


	7. Cry Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train! Next stop Sob Street. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter. Cry Baby has one of our favorite scenes. See if you can tell which :)

Ciel drops off Sebastian's keys as soon as the mall opens the next morning, just like he said he would. He leaves them in an envelope with Sebastian's name scribbled on it and almost dots the “i” in his name with a heart as is his habit, but stops himself in time. 

Before leaving the store, he gathers his belongings from the office, his stash of candy in the drawer behind the counter and leaves his own set of work keys in the til. As expected, Lizzie shows up early dragging her feet, mildly hungover, but it’s a preferable look to Ciel's own glossy, red-rimmed eyed appearance. No matter, he doesn't have to work at Funtom today. He doesn't have to work at Funtom any other day either. He gave all his shifts away to both Ronald and Lizzie and rejigged the schedule a bit so that there were always two of them in the store. While his friends minded that he wasn't going to be there anymore, they appreciated the extra hours. 

“So you just gonna stay home for the last month o’summer?” Lizzie asks, wincing when Ciel turns on the store music. She lays her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and hugs the pretty boy for the fifth time that morning. He seems smaller than usual, and though he wears a stoic look on his tired face, she can tell he’s miserable. 

“Course not. Talked to dad this morning, and he called Di up to see if he needed an extra worker at the cafe.” Ciel’s much too independent to rely on his folks for money. He was glad when his dad hadn’t questioned why he wanted to work elsewhere, but Vincent was a smart man, Ciel was sure he figured out that something had gone sideways between he and Sebastian. 

“You gonna be a barista? Since when do you know anything about making drinks?” Her stomach lurches at the word _drinks_ , “And how is that much better than here? S’literally ‘cross the hall. I can see Mey startin’ up the machines right now.” Even with this hangover, her voice isn’t patronizing or condescending, it's full of concern, but with a slight resentment since she sees Ciel leaving them as bullshit; he was here _first_ after all.

“It’s my only option; besides, Mey will show me the ropes. And who can turn down a free latte?” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“Wish you’d tell me exactly what happened.”

“It's better if you're spared the gory details. Listen I gotta go, I start in five minutes,” he tells her, and neglects to say ‘and I don't want to run into him’, but he's sure she knows that already. 

He's too late. As Ciel starts to make his way to the door, Sebastian comes waltzing in. Ciel keeps his head up, eyes ahead on the small cafe and doesn't dare take in Sebastian's expression. It would gut him if the other boy's sporting a smile on his dumb face, or looks like he had a good night's sleep, or has hickies on his neck that Ciel himself didn't put there. So he says nothing. 

When Sebastian sees Ciel heading his way he wants to stop him, wants to talk about what happened, wants promise to do whatever it takes to make it right. Instead he gives the other male a wide berth, keeping his head down, eyes covered by his long fringe.

Right now he can’t. 

He hasn’t been this hungover in a while, truth is he’s probably still a little drunk. It’s too fucking bright. Everything’s too loud. He should have gone home last night when Ciel took his keys but he didn’t. He shouldn't have come here, doesn’t want be here today, but he needs his keys. 

He makes his way to the counter where Lizzie is leaning with her head on the cash register. She looks how he feels, then again maybe not. Upon seeing her, the queasy feeling in his stomach intensifies, he really put his fucking foot in it last night. She probably hates him too now, but she’s going to have to take a number because so does everyone else.

The only one of his friends who would talk to him last night had been Ches. Sat and went shot for shot with him as he wallowed in self pity.

“Theta is a brotherhood,” he had said, placing his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, “they’re your brothers, we don’t turn our backs on each other,” giving him a hard shake, “they’ll come around.”

He hadn’t bothered to remind Ches that he was in fact, not a Theta and therefore not a brother. He wanted to believe what the other male said was true but he didn’t think that this would be the case.

As it is, the only person he wants approval from is Ciel, and right now he’s so far out of favor he doesn’t know how he’ll ever fix it. He fucked up massively last night, and he really doesn’t know how to make it right. He keeps replaying that look of complete crushing disappointment in the other boy’s eyes, each time he does it makes the guilt that much more unbearable.

He acknowledges Lizzie with quick dip of his head, joins her behind the counter and drops to the floor wrapping his arms around his knees and putting his head down. He never wanted this job anyway. 

Maybe they’ll fire him now.

Good.

“What de fook did y’do to muh friend, y’basterd?” Lizzie mumbles, cheek against the cold metal of the register. It slurs her words and she doesn’t even give a shit. His head’s at knee height right now and if she has to kick it in to get answers, she’ll do it. 

“Please I’m begging you, stop yelling,” he rubs his forehead on his forearm in attempt to massage his immense headache away, he only stops to turn his head in her direction.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“No!” she yells on purpose this time. “And that’s how I know you did something BIG and DUMB,” she emphasizes the words in a louder-than-average voice. She slinks onto the floor next to the moron because it’s hard work to talk and stand at the same time this morning. “So what was it? Might as well tell me, I might be the only hope you have in getting him back.”

“He’s not going to take me back Lizzie, it was too much, and nothing that anyone says is going to make what I did ok.”

Nevertheless he recounts for her every miserable detail, including how he dragged her into it. Re-hashing it makes him even more miserable, because he can see every mistake he made and how differently he would have done things _if_ , but you know what they say about hindsight.

“You’re right,” she agrees with Sebastian, and for the first time since she dragged her ass out of bed this morning, she wants to puke and it has nothing to do with the amount she drank last night. “Nothing’s making _that_ better. How’d you sleep at night, knowing you were stringing Ciel along and for what? You never planned on letting anyone know? You’re a special kind of asshole, yanno that?” 

“What?! No! That’s not...,” fuck his head is pounding, “y’know what forget it.” Is that what he had been doing, would he have ever told his friends if his hand hadn’t have been forced? He would like to think the answer was yes. He can’t be certain, everything had been new to him, he was just trying to navigate his way through.

“Look, I’m sorry I dragged your name into this mess,” he says getting up, “and most of all I’m sorry I hurt Ciel.” He’s never going to make it through this day in his current state.

“I need coffee,” he sighs running his fingers through his hair as he walks towards the door, “do you want anything?”

Lizzie thinks she told Sebastian not to go, but she can’t be sure. Her head is leaning against the wall and she nods off.

***

“Didn’t you used to work at the candy store?” The adorable, baby faced, brown-eyed man asks Ciel. 

On any other day, Ciel’s mouth would be hanging open, knees buckling at having been noticed by such a nerdy, soft-spoken cutie. _This_ was his type, not… _him_. As it was, it took all his concentration to not think of _The Asshole who Must Not Be Named_ to make sure he wasn’t spilling boiling water all over the place trying to make the customer his tea. 

“Yeah, but I needed a change of scenery,” Ciel tells him smiling weakly, adding a lid to the styrofoam cup. “Sorry, I forgot to ask you if you wanted milk or sugar in your tea, Mr…”

The man snorts, “Arthur. Just Arthur. And it’s fine. I like my tea black.” He takes a five out of his wallet and slides it across the counter to the pretty boy. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you made the change, I’m not fond of candy, but I do need my tea every morning.” 

Deep down, Ciel knows it’s a come on, and he feels the heat trying to rise to his cheeks, but it’s pushed down by the cold, empty feeling at his core. Still, Arthur is nice and polite, and when Ciel gives him his change, he pours it all in the tip bowl. “Then I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” he tells him, trying to form a genuine smile on his lips. He wonders if it looks right because it feels all wrong. 

Sebastian’s head is down in his phone as he keeps trying to type out a text message only to delete it, and start again. He just can’t find the right words to say ‘I’m sorry I’m trapped in the confines of my hetero normative world and I don’t know how to properly gay; that I let it ruin the best thing I’ve had in a long time,’ without sounding contrived. 

He sighs in irritation and puts his phone away only vaguely aware that the man in front of him is flirting with the barista. He wishes he would hurry the fuck up, he is massively in need of caffeine, and he’s already been in line for like ever. Why is the staff so slow here?! 

He watches as the man finishes up his transaction and gets out of the line; moving up, he locks eyes with the coffee shop’s newest employee and stops fast. Man he’s fucking definitely still drunk! He looks around to make sure he’s still in the coffee shop and hasn’t slipped into some new dimension, then looks back at the barista, and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. When the image doesn’t change he steps up to the counter. 

Why does the universe hate him? 

“W- what are you doing here?”

Fucking really? What does it look like he's doing here? He's wearing the goddamn coffee shop’s signature green apron, he’s standing _behind_ the counter and he’s just served a customer who stood there chatting him up for the last five minutes. Ciel's about to say as much when he really looks at Sebastian. 

His eyelids are a little heavy which only accentuates the bags under his eyes, his clothes look slept in and his hair matches that aesthetic. He looks very unlike himself. He looks like utter shit. 

Good. 

“I got a new job,” he deadpans, pouring Sebastian a large cup of Sumatra, black, the way he knows he likes it and pushes it towards him along with two aspirins he gets from his pocket and some gum for his breath that still reeks of whiskey. Ciel’s not being nice. He just can’t have his dad’s store take a hit because Sebastian decided to go on a bender last night, doing God knows what. His stomach roils at the images that pop up his head, of rebounds and one night stands. He pushes them deep, deep down. That’s none of his business anymore. 

Sebastian grabs the little white pills up and swallows them without question, chasing it with the coffee, and pockets the gum for later. 

He didn’t think he could possibly feel anymore like shit, but here he is face to face with the reality of everything that happened last night plus the fact that he’s chased Ciel from his job too. In less that twenty four hours he’s managed to ruin everything. 

Typical Sebastian. 

He looks at Ciel with a million unsaid words, all the things he doesn't know how to say. He lands on the most obvious thing. It should be him, not Ciel. 

“I’ll call your father when I get back and give him my notice,” fuck, his own dad is going to be pissed, “can I just get whatever girly shit Lizzie drinks and a couple of muffins, I don’t care what kind.”

Ciel bends down to the muffin trays and gets a double chocolate muffin for Lizzie and a blueberry muffin for Sebastian, the latter of which is still warm from the oven. If he had an appetite, he’s sure his stomach would be growling at the smell. Instead, the sight of food makes him nauseous, the sight of Sebastian makes him nauseous. He wishes he had hugged him longer two days ago, kissed him harder, took him up on his offer to go out stargazing on the hood of his car rather than tell him he needed to spend time with his friends or else they’d feel neglected. 

Would it have made a difference? Nah. After crying all night over the tall idiot, Ciel comes to one simple truth: he was always just going to be that _one time in college_ story straight guys tell other people to make them seem open-minded. Nothing more. 

“Don’t bother calling dad; he’ll be short two employees if you do, and he doesn’t deserve that. Unless of course, you’re only interested in thinking about yourself again, then do whatever,” he shrugs, motioning for Mey-Rin to come over and telling her that he doesn’t know how to prepare a white chocolate mocha.

Sebastian deserves that, and so he takes it. He’ll take whatever anger Ciel wants to sling his way. “Yeah, alright.” He digs some cash out of his wallet and hands it over. 

“Keep it,” he’s says grabbing his coffee and bag of muffins and standing off to the side to wait for Lizzie’s drink. 

Ciel drops the generous tip into a charity jar rather than the tip bowl, he's not having any part of Sebastian anymore if he can help it. He follows Mey-Rin to the collection of stainless steel appliances and she promptly shows him how to make Lizzie's favourite drink. 

“Arthur looked pretty sweet on you,” she says loud enough for Sebastian to overhear. She doesn't care, she was there for the whole fiasco yesterday and if Ciel wasn't going to let her hack into his school files to fuck shit up like she wanted to last night, then he can at least give her this. 

“Don’t…” Ciel whisper groans, tilting his head shaking it almost imperceptibly. “Don't Mey…”

“Why not? Arthur's a _nice_ guy. A nice _openly gay _guy.” Her tone borders on defiance. If she knew anything about relationships it was about how to move on… usually with other guys… or girls… or both… at the same time. “Aaaand, he's smart, has his own place, teaches at the college…”__

__“I've never seen him there,” Ciel interjects, writing a message on Lizzie's cup._ _

__“He only started this summer. I'm sure you'll see him around this fall. Or tomorrow morning,” she teases, taking the drink from Ciel and leaving it on the counter, not even acknowledging Sebastian._ _

__But Ciel does. Forgetting himself, he blushes and smiles at his ex when he's caught staring at him while he was on his phone, but then the coyness melts away from his features as he turns away to serve the next customer._ _

__Sebastian doesn’t linger just grabs the drink and leaves; but not before looking over his shoulder to see Ciel just once more. He won’t be coming back here._ _

__As he makes his way back to Funtom he sees Will rolling his way and is disappointed he doesn’t have a free hand to flip him off. The thought to wait for him to get closer so he can give him shit crosses his mind, but he doesn’t have it in him today, so instead he keeps moving._ _

__Lizzie is still behind the counter looking only mildly better. Her head is still only being held up by her hands though. He sits her coffee and bag with the muffins in front of her._ _

__“Thanks for the heads up,” he quips._ _

____

***

Ciel finds that usually after a week, he’s ready to move on to another dude. Whatever infatuation he has with a boy usually washes itself out of his system thanks to the help of good friends, good food, and a whole bunch of avoidance. He blames his inability to do that with Sebastian on the fact that he sees him almost every single day working at Funtom. 

Since the last time Sebastian came to the coffee shop, Ciel’s gotten the hang of making drinks and to his surprise, he actually likes doing it. He gets to be social, makes great tips for showing off his adorable dimples to girls and complimenting them on their terrible taste in clothes, and by his fifth shift, he’s ready to run the place on his own. 

As Mey-Rin predicted, Arthur came by every morning for his tea, sometimes twice a day. On Wednesday, Ciel actually sat with him when there was a lull in mall traffic and they talked about what Ciel was studying, what Arthur was teaching. The man was fascinating to talk to, was deeply immersed in his research on human psychology and always eager to share his findings. And while Ciel enjoyed his company, appreciated his wit, soft-spoken nature and his ability to provide an adequate distraction from his broken heart, he still wasn’t Sebastian. 

He didn’t have lips like Sebastian, or a laugh like Sebastian. His hands weren’t nearly as nice, and his jokes weren’t anywhere as raunchy. Ciel missed his voice, the smell of him and the taste of him. _But you don’t miss crying,_ he reminds himself every time he considers forgiving Sebastian. It’s a lost cause. Sebastian hasn’t expressed any interest, as per what Lizzie and Ronald have told him, so when Arthur asks if he can have his number, Ciel gives it to him, albeit reluctantly.

***

“You know,” Lizzie tells Sebastian from across the store. He’s been facing merch for the past twenty minutes, _the same merch_ , and she figures it’s because he has a direct line of sight on Ciel. She wants to hate him, she really does, and she would if upon his breakup with Ciel, he’d have come strutting in, was his loud, boisterous self. But he wasn’t. And Ciel wasn’t happy either. She knows for a fact that the moment he gets home, he’s in his pyjamas, watching old rom-coms, hugging his pillow and gorging himself on mint chocolate chip ice cream. She’s joined him three times in the past week, and honestly, her waistline wasn’t handling it nearly as well as his. This had to stop, or else all her back to school shopping will have been for nothing. 

“You know,” she repeats again, “that really cute professor just asked Ciel for his phone number… and he gave it to him.” She lets it sink in, looks for some kind of reaction from Sebastian. “Are you going to do anything about it? I thought you liked Ciel, or did you change your mind?” 

Sebastian freezes his movement, takes the news like physical blow, his head falling along with his heart. He’d known Ciel was becoming friendly with the other man. He’s seen the man’s trips to the coffee shop become more frequent. Has watched as Ciel would sit and talk with the nerdy loser during his breaks. 

He hadn’t been too worried. Had it bugged him? Hell yeah it had, but he held out hope that it was nothing. There weren’t signs of Ciel showing interest beyond the friendly chatter. None that he was used to anyway. Ciel was blatantly flirtatious, had been from the very moment they had met. Was very physical and touch centric, had put his mouth on Sebastian within five minutes of knowing him; and that had never slowed down. 

He hadn’t observed any of that though. They just sat and drank coffee or whatever. Ciel never made any move to touch the other male. Once he’d even flinched away when the man had tried to brush his hair out of his eyes. 

He had lost his shit that time. Almost stormed over there to break that fucker’s hand, but the pretty little thing’s reaction was enough to stop him. He took satisfaction in knowing that the kid had never shied away from him, but instead was drawn to him; always meeting him halfway.

In the end, it hadn’t really mattered.

“What am I supposed to do Lizzie?” He bites, “I do like him,” so much, he breathes out raking his hand through his hair, “I really fucked up! When they asked me who he was, I didn’t say ‘my boyfriend’ or even ‘my friend’... I said my boss’ kid! The look in his eyes... I can’t come back from that. There’s no apology that will ever make that okay.”

Lizzie storms over to where Sebastian’s standing, her phone in her hand. His defeatist attitude irks her almost as much as his recent disregard for his appearance. Don’t blame her, she can appreciate a hot dude when it’s standing there in front of her. “I see, and you’ve tried right? I mean, after that night? Sent him flowers? Made him a mixed tape? Sent him a letter? Stood outside his bedroom window, stereo up over your head with his favourite song playing?” She digs her finger into his chest, thoroughly worked up over a relationship that isn’t even her own. “The way I see it, Sebastian, you don’t deserve him if you aren’t even going to try… Best you let Arthur take your place.”

She shoves her phone in Sebastian’s face, open on a conversation she’d been having with Ciel a few minutes ago: 

_Me: Plans tonight?_   
_Ciel: Arthur wants to meet up at three._   
_Me: Oh yeah? Where’s that?_   
_Ciel: I dunno. He’ll text me after lunch._   
_Me: What are you wearing for this meet-up._   
_Ciel: Dunno. Something cute._

When she looks at Sebastian, both her eyebrows are raised and her lips are pursed in the international facial acknowledgement of ‘ _I told you so_ ’. 

Instantly Sebastian’s infuriated. The text messages break him. She’s right, he’s fucked up and hasn’t even tried to correct it; afraid that it would make no difference. Now it probably ever won’t. Everything from the last how many ever days comes crashing down on him and he can’t stand it. He turns from her and storms out no clear destination in mind.

On his way, he grabs the sandwich board announcing Funtom’s Specials, and tosses it across the aisle of the mall, it smashes into a kiosk with a clatter drawing several people’s attention. Fuck ‘em. 

It’s not the only victim on his path of destruction, there is also a knocked over trash can, and a small stand up mirror he slapped off the counter of the jewelry stand, when he caught his reflection in it.

As he rounds the corner to the hall that leads to exit for the parking garage he hears the tale-tell whir of mall security. Looking over his shoulder he sees his favorite Mall Mountie and two of his buddies.

“Fuck off Will,” he warns, praying that he doesn’t listen, he wants, no needs someone to take his rage out on.

Will sidles up to the right of the arrogant asshole who’s been leaving a path of destruction in his wake, Eric to the left and Sasha just behind him, effectively caging him in. “Aww, what’s wrong loverboy? Did _my_ sweetheart finally come to his senses? I hear he’s on the market now, he looks so pretty _serving_ people.” 

Sasha snorts and her Segway clips Sebastian’s heel as a result. “Oops,” she mutters; she’s not over the string of insults the Funtom employee has been doling out about her and her colleagues. “Did you see him playing footsies with that guy who’s always over there now? Is that what’s got you in a mood, Bassy?” 

“Is that what you call it when someone’s foot is all the way up to your crotch?” Eric eggs on. He hasn’t seen anything, but it’s fun to aggravate Sebastian when he’s already near his breaking point -- or so he assumes with his fists clenching and the shade of red he’s turning. 

In his current state it’s all the provocation he needs. He reaches for the handle bar of Playtime Pig’s Segway and pushes it forward. It unbalances the gyroscopes and Will goes flying of off it, as it crashes to the ground. Instantly Sebastian is on him. 

Pulling him around onto his back. He grabs Will by his stupid ass polo, cocks his fist back and takes a swing, the blow lands on his chin. Sebastian hears a crunch and he pretty sure it’s his own fingers, but he doesn’t feel it, not really, hate and adrenaline are coursing through his veins. He manages to land one more blow this time to Will’s left eye. Will grunts his pain and Sebastian relishes it.

Before he lands another hit, he’s being tackled to the ground. Eric, judging by the weight and the knee in his back. He grunts, struggling to break free of the hold, “Get the fuck off of me,” he growls, when he can’t. He rears his head back and connects with the other man’s face; that he does feel.

“Will get his goddamn legs!” Eric shouts, spitting blood on the floor next to him. He pushes Sebastian’s head to the ground, smashing the side of his face against the tile, digging his knee more firmly into his back, “Sasha get his hands and cuff him.”

It takes all three of them to subdue him, but he never stops struggling. When they get him up, Will takes the opportunity to sucker punch him in the gut. Typical fucking bitch type pig. It knocks the wind out of him, and hurts like fuck, but Sebastian just smiles, and licks blood off of his lip, there’s a cut there and he’s not sure when he got it. It’s ok though.

This he thinks, feels so much better than the pain of losing Ciel.

***

“What do you mean *I* have to go get him?” Ciel fumes hissing into his phone as he holds it between his ear and his shoulder. It's very awkward: the position, trying to make a frappe and trying not to be overheard. “He's not my problem, he's _your_ employee…”

Vincent's yacking about employee loyalty and about how if Ciel was having a rough day that he'd want Dietrich or Mey-Rin to come help him out.

“That's different. Dietrich is practically family and Mey-Rin and I have known each other since high school… Mhmm… Yeah… Yeah… I know, but…” 

He calls out the customer's name and waves off the money she holds out; it took him longer than it should have to make it, thanks Dad. 

“Why can't you do it? You know things aren't… between me and Seb… And I have plans soon.”

Vincent's voice is clear as a bell now through his phone and Ciel's sure the next customer in line can hear it. He gets another very abridged version of a story from his father's troubled youth. 

“Fine! Fine!” he sighs, pouring two cups of decaf and pushing them forward, “I'll do it as soon as Mey gets here at one-thirty…”

Another guilt trip. 

“What do you mean you sent her early? Yeah I see her coming… for fuck’s sake Dad, you can’t do that with other people's employees…”

A laugh, and Ciel hears Dietrich in the background on the golf course.

“You owned his ass in college, and that's not an acceptable word in the United States you Limey… Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Bye.”

***

They say time is different when you’re on the inside, and he wouldn’t know anything about that, but when they brought him to the security office he hadn’t imagined he be here for nearly two hours. 

Why hadn’t they called the real police? Surely Will and Eric wanted to press charges. Man his dad was going to blow a fuse. This whole year has been one bad decision after another.

The room is pretty standard for a security office: desk, chairs, filing cabinets, row of tv monitors, Stupid Segway helmets. They just tossed him in here and left him, no one had come back to tell him what the consequences of mall vandalism and aggravated assault would be, or what would happen to him. He imagines nothing good. 

This is probably Will’s doing. Fucking prick, making him sit here and wait. His fucking back is stiff and he definitely fucked up his hand, he flexes it and winces. He tries again to work his hands out of the plastic zip tie cuffs the mall pig strapped his hands together with, but all he’s managed to do is rub his wrists raw. He huffs in agitation, they can’t just keep him here! This is such bullshit!

It isn’t long before he can make out voices heading in his direction, “...said they didn’t want to involve the police but he can’t come back onto mall property until he provides a certificate of completion from anger management,” someone says opening the door.

The mall manager enters followed by Ciel.

Well fuck.

Ciel was just about stomping as he followed Mr. Rathbone down the narrow hall at the back of the mall. He checks his phone every few minutes, trying to gauge how long it will take to pick Sebastian up, drop him off at his place and go home to get ready. Provided nothing went wrong, he should have at least forty minutes to get pretty. Mey-Rin had drilled it into him: _don’t fuck this up, you just need a rebound to get Sebastian out of your system_. But Ciel wasn’t feeling it. At all. Maybe he didn’t want Sebastian out of his system yet. Clearly this was a problem. 

But it’s about to become Will’s problem the moment Ciel’s eyes fall on his ex-boyfriend. He needs to fight the urge to run to him, to wipe the dried blood from his fat lip, to relieve him of the shitty ties around his wrists, to kiss the purplish pools of blood just under the skin of his knuckles. 

“Where is he?” Ciel demands Rathbone. “Where’s that asshole?” 

Rathbone looks between the tiny, petulant boy then to the hoodlum and back at Vincent’s son again. “Here?” he says nodding towards Sebastian. 

“No, Will. Where is he? I want that bastard here to answer for _this_.” 

Sebastian huffs in amusement. Not the fun kind, the sardonic kind. It’s almost like the kid cares. 

“Probably best not to bring him back, with you here he’s only going to provoke me again,” Sebastian eyes the boy, he misses him, wants to touch him, even in that hideously oversized green apron, “besides they both probably look worse.”

Ciel tries to keep his eyes on Rathbone as Sebastian talks. He doesn’t want to look at him. It hurts to look at him, even a week later. Still, he can’t hide the tiny smirk that pulls at the corner of his lips, there’s no doubt Will looks worse and for once, he’ll look forward to seeing him around the mall. 

“Do I have to sign something or…” he asks Rathbone, at a loss for what he’s supposed to do now, short of driving Sebastian home. Apparently mall security doesn’t trust the Funtom employee with his car on the premises. How Sebastian gets it back is his own problem, after today at least he’ll get a break from seeing him for however long it takes Mr. Anger Management to get whatever certificate he needs -- if he even wants to get it in the first place.

“No, just go ahead and take him,” Rathbone says. “Wait, do you feel safe enough to escort him though, Ciel? I mean…” He glares at Sebastian taking in the way he looks, but remembering how terrible his trained employees had fared against him. 

Ciel nods and he swallows hard before answering, “I’m confident he won’t physically hurt me.” 

“I would never lay a finger on him,” Sebastian bites, “in anger,” he amends not that it matters. He lost his right to touch him the moment he lied to his friends. “Can someone just cut these off?” he asks raising his bound arms up.

Rathbone passes the cutters to Ciel, he himself isn’t very keen on getting anywhere near the obnoxious hooligan whose fit of rage caused upwards to a thousand dollars in property damage. He’s lucky Vincent Phantomhive has a soft spot for him and covered the cost. 

Ciel accepts the cutters reluctantly, he’s trembling with nervous anxiety being this close to Sebastian again, especially after his ‘I would never lay a finger on him… in anger’ line. Is he fucking with him right now? 

“Don’t move,” he warns his ex in a muttered tone, keeping his eyes fixed on the tied up wrists, refusing to look him in the eyes, “I don’t want to hurt you more than you already are.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, but he chides himself internally for them all the same. With a snip, snip, the ties fall to the floor and reveal Sebastian’s chafed joints. He hands the cutters back to the manger he asks, “Do you have a cool rag or anything?” 

Rathbone stares at the small boy with confusion and shakes his head. “Do I look like a first aid kit? Just get him out of here, please.” 

“It’s fine, I’m fine, let’s just go, I need to get my shit from the store before I can leave.” He stands, joints popping from sitting stationary for so long, grimacing as he puts weight on his knee. It must of taken some damage in the scuffle.

Nevertheless, he stands up straight and throws a glare at the mall manager as he heads for the door, fuck him and his scooter sleuths, he just wants to get the fuck out of this place, away from the knowledge that Ciel’s about to go on a date with some jerk and that it’s all his fault.

He can hear the boy behind him but makes no attempt to speak, afraid to make things worse. Once they reach Funtom he’s not surprised to find Ronny and Lizzie making eyes at each other. Gross. Happy people make him sick. 

When they notice the two of them, Lizzie takes a sharp intake of breath. Maybe he looks worse than he thought. 

“Dude, the fuck happened to you?” Ronny asks, shock clear in his voice. 

Sebastian doesn’t respond, just heads for the office. Let Ciel answer their questions, he just needs to get his shit and get out of here, every moment near the kid feels like he’s choking on things unsaid.

“Sebastian pissed me off for the last time,” Ciel jokes, but automatically regrets it. He winces, drywashing his face; can he say _anything_ that isn't idiotic today? Jesus Christ… What the fuck is he going to sound like on his date?

“Someone had to do it, better you than me,” Ronny laughs. Truth be told, after Lizzie told him what happened, he was wanting to have a go with Sebastian too. But what was even the point when he looked like that already?

“Ready for your date? Where's Arthur taking you?” Lizzie changes the subject, but by the look on Ciel's face, it's not the subject he wanted -- this is all the confirmation she needs. 

Ciel's eyes widen and he mouths a _what the fuck _to Lizzie. “Do I look ready to you? I smell like Colombian dry roast. I need to go home to shower and get changed. I’m meeting him for a picnic at the park, he said he was picking up some macarons and… stuff,” he finishes lamely.__

__“That's so romantic,” Lizzie gushes, trying to infuse her voice with enthusiasm, but she's not feeling it from Ciel, so it's difficult to reciprocate. “But listen, they're doing something with the stairs going down to the parking lot, so you'll need to take the elevator, at least that's what you said a few minutes ago,” she says turning to Ronald._ _

__“Yeah. Resurfacing or something…” Ron tracks on quickly. “I need to get to my er.. appointment, see you later,” he bids both to Ciel and Lizzie, kissing the latter on the cheek before he bolts._ _

__“I fucking hate elevators,” Ciel grumbles as Sebastian emerges from the office._ _

__Sebastian looks between the both of them but his eyes fall to Lizzie._ _

__“I’ll call Vincent later, but it's likely I won’t be in the rest of the week, maybe longer, sorry about ditching you today,” he heads for the door, “we can go, don’t want to waste any more of your time.”_ _

__Ciel doesn't respond. As with when they left the holding room to go to Funtom, they walk in silence, Sebastian trailing a few steps behind Ciel this time. They reach the elevator and Ciel calls it up. His weight is shifting nervously from one foot to the other as they wait. Thank goodness it's only one floor down. He can already smell Sebastian next to him, he's so attuned to his scent and the thought of being in such a confined space is likely just to intensify it. Fuck._ _

__It crosses his mind to ask Sebastian if they can go on separate lifts, but he's starting to get short on time. The doors open and when Sebastian gestures for him to get in first, he enters, settling himself as far away as possible._ _

__Sebastian hits the button for the lower floor and rests his back against the glass panel that looks out over the mall. For as open the mostly windowed elevator is, it’s extremely stifling and thick with tension. He sighs._ _

__The elevator starts its decent but in the time that it takes for Sebastian to shove his hands in his pockets, it jerks to a stop. What the fuck. He looks at Ciel who is sporting his own look of mild panic, before he rushes to the panel and pushes the button again; it does nothing. He presses it again and again. What the fuck!! He tries buttons for the other floors, and still nothing. “What the fuck!”_ _

__Ciel makes a sound like a wounded animal. This is his nightmare come to life and with the addition of Sebastian it's ten times worse. His eyes shut and he draws a long shaky breath through his nose, then releases it through his trembling lips. It's not helping. His foot's tapping against the floor and his hands are holding the bar that wraps around the elevator with white knuckles._ _

__“W-why aren't we moving?” he manages between failed calming breaths._ _

__“I don’t know, it’s stuck.” Sebastian presses all the buttons and when nothing works, he slams his hand on the panel, “goddamn it,” and “Fuuuuck,” he snatches his hand back, shaking it before cradling it against his chest._ _

__“I think we need to call for help,” he grits painfully, pushing the emergency button. It rings like a phone two times before a voice comes over the com._ _

__“Thank you for contacting Elevator Emergency Dispatch, how can we help you?” the voice is heavy accented but it sounds wrong and fake and it’s vaguely Indian but horribly so._ _

__“We’re stuck.”_ _

__The ‘help’ clears his throat, and Ciel can’t help but recognize something in the slight humming sound he makes, but he just can’t put his finger on it. For now, it’s enough that it distracts him from the dread that’s crawling around his body, filling arteries and veins and nerves with cement._ _

__“We all are, in one way or another if you think about it. Sometimes life just seems to get away from us, and we take for granted what it is that’s right in front of us. You know, when I was young…”_ _

__“Oh my god, just shut the fuck up and get me out of here you cockgobbler!” Ciel yells, fingers digging in his own skin and leaving pink marks on his arms._ _

__“No need to get testy, we understand this is a very stressful time for you, We are going to have to go through some very basic troubleshooting questions first. Yes. Ok, good.”_ _

__“Troubleshooting? Can’t you just come let us out?” Sebastian questions, very confused as to how this whole thing is going. He’s never been stuck in an elevator but this isn’t how it happens on tv._ _

__“Oh no, I am much too busy for that.”_ _

__Sebastian can’t be certain but he’s almost sure he hears a small snicker in the background._ _

__“Now, have you checked to make sure your elevator is plugged in? That is very much common mistake.”_ _

__Sebastian’s in hell, it’s the only explanation._ _

__“What kind of fucking stupid question is that!” Ciel demands in a croak, sliding down against the glass wall until he’s sitting on his haunches. Bad idea, his eyes are level with Sebastian’s ass. Well… it's not baaad as far as views are concerned, and if he's going to die hyperventilating, it's not the worst thing he could have to see before keeling over. “P-please, Sebastian. Just mmmake them hurry,” he stutters, pushing one heavy breath after the next from his lungs._ _

__The panic in Ciel’s voice draws his attention. “Shit, Ciel.” The boy is clearly in the beginning stages of a panic attack. Muscle memory kicks in from a time he’s rather not think about and he immediately drops to his knees._ _

__“Fuck,” he swallows a groan as he is painfully reminded about his twinged knee, “Okay, Sweetheart look at me.” He grabs the pretty little thing’s hand and brings it to his own neck, placing the boy’s polished fingers to his pulse. He’s not sure how effective this going to be considering the other male’s touch makes his heart race._ _

__Nevertheless, he continues, “I need you to breathe with me okay, can you do that?”_ _

__Ciel squeezes his eyes shut, feels Sebastian’s blood rushing and spiking under his own very cold fingertips. He shakes his head no, he doesn’t want to look at those warm, concerned eyes. He doesn’t want to breathe with Sebastian. He doesn’t want them to be in sync anymore. It hurt too much the last time._ _

__But he can’t resist how soft Sebastian’s voice is. How much it’s set in contrast with how bruised and battered he is. Sebastian’s outside is an exact representation of what Ciel’s feeling on the inside. Call it stress. Call it anxiety. Whatever it is, it has Ciel gripping Sebastian’s neck, then wrapping his other arm around it and clinging desperately to him like a cat trying to avoid water._ _

__“Why?” he choked on a gulp of air at his neck. “Why did you do that… to me?”_ _

__Holy fuck! Sebastian can barely breathe, anxiety has the kid ridiculously strong. Still, he pulls him closer because he may never get another chance. He rubs his hand over his hair trying to sooth the pretty thing._ _

__“I’m so stupid, I was afraid, I’m so, so sorry.” It rushes out in a heavy breath, all the things he wants to say but will never be enough. He’s still concerned about the ragged breath and the tremors rocking the kid’s small body. “Ciel you need to breathe, baby.”_ _

__Air is coming out in sharp, hot puffs against the skin of Sebastian’s neck and all Ciel can focus on is that hand petting his head, and the other male’s heart beating a mad tattoo against his chest. He licks his lips and it turns his breathing humid, raises the tiniest of hairs along his ex’s body, he can feel it and it brings on another shudder, another sigh._ _

__“What are you so afraid of?” He just needs Sebastian to talk about anything. No, that’s not true; he needs to understand._ _

__Sebastian huffs out in tired frustration, this is so much more than what he was ready to deal with today; facing everything about himself he’s tried to ignore, but here with Ciel wrapped around him he knows he needs to be honest._ _

__“I was afraid of what it means to be with you, of what that says about me,” he sighs, still so very confused “I like you so, so much, but I don’t really know what I’m doing or how to navigate through this. I let those guys believe what they wanted and then you were there and I panicked, but swear I never, ever wanted to hurt you.”_ _

__Ciel knows it should hurt more than it does and it’s not without pain, but as Sebastian’s words wash over him, his chest slows its heaving, his breaths are less frequent and his grip loosens into something like an embrace. His head leaves the safety of the crook of Sebastian’s neck and is resting on his chest. “You’re embarrassed to be with me…”_ _

__He wants to rush to reassure Ciel that that’s not the case, and he does, “I’m not,” but looking down at the boy, he knows he deserves complete honesty, and he feels the heat well in his eyes and he swallows to push it down, “...not of you, but yes I’m embarrassed.”_ _

__And there it is out in the open._ _

__Logically, Ciel gets it. He’s had friends who stayed closeted, who have said they wished they weren’t the way they were. But that was never his reality. His parents always supported him, his friends did too, he had a devil-may-care attitude when it came to what people actually thought of him and just because he _understands_ , doesn’t mean he accepts it. He doesn’t live in a world where he has to anymore, not when there’s people like Arthur. _ _

__He shies away from Sebastian, bright blue eyes searching his face as if they would provide more answers. It’s sincere and kind and he wants nothing more than to be breathless again, to kiss him until both their lips are bruised._ _

__But he can’t. Not until Sebastian figures his shit out, if ever._ _

__Now that he’s a bit calmer, Ciel disentangles himself from Sebastian and leans against the window, looking down at the giant fountain. Some kid is tossing pennies in it and he wishes he could tell him to throw two in for him: one to get him out of here asap and another for Sebastian. “That’s too bad,” he finally says as tears finally spill onto his cheeks._ _

__It is too bad. Bad for him and bad for Ciel and it changes nothing._ _

__“Yeah,” Sebastian whispers, not knowing what else to say. His eyes linger a moment longer on the beautiful boy that seems so much further away._ _

__“Can you guys please get us the fuck out of here?!” He shouts towards the call box._ _

__There’s the clearing of a throat again and this time the accent is gone. “Y-yeah.” And just like that the elevator continues to move._ _


	8. Chameleon Candies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst. Sorry guy... Light's at the end of the tunnel though :)   
> Much love from us! Thanks again for your support, kudos and comments!

Not much had changed after that day at the mall. Sebastian did attend anger management. It was bullshit, all let’s talk about our feelings and recite the serenity prayer for an entire fucking hour. It was a three week course, and he hated every minute of it. A note from Vincent made sure it was covered by his insurance, which was great. What was not so great was that in order to use said insurance, he needed to call his father. 

Which meant he needed to explain why he had to take anger management and subsequently why he was unable to work. True to his word, his father cut him off. Thanks dad! Which presented a huge problem, considering he couldn’t return to Funtom right away, and he had a fucking car payment to make.

He had saved up enough money that he was able to carry himself for a few months, but in order to continue to live the lifestyle to which he was accustomed (i.e. cheap), he needed to get a roommate to help cover the cost of rent and utilities.

That’s where Agni came in. 

Agni’s a great roommate and a pretty solid dude. He’s quiet and clean, and the best part is he cooks, which means Sebastian isn’t living off of carry out and Ramen anymore. Agni cooks, Sebastian loads the dishwasher, it’s perfectly symbiotic. 

Soma however is the complete opposite of Agni, he’s loud and needy and clingy. The purple haired male often gives Sebastian a headache and he can really only tolerate him in small doses, but he’s Agni’s boyfriend so he’s _always_ around. Nevertheless, the three of them have become fast friends. 

Which is why Soma is dragging him through the mall on the first day he’s been permitted back on premises. They have two goals: drop off his certificate of completion and to help Soma find Agni an anniversary gift to celebrate their second year together.

He takes it back, maybe quite a bit has changed since that day in the mall.

He hasn’t seen anyone from the candy shop in just as many weeks and he and Ciel haven't spoken at all. It’s probably for the best, but he still misses him. He did call to let Vincent know that he could start adding him back to the schedule and that he would drop by to give him the necessary documentation the mall required, and his new class schedule. He would now have to work during the semester. He’s surprised to find Vincent is the only one working today, and he feels bad knowing that it’s probably his absence and the older man's reluctance to replace him that has caused this.

He can’t dwell on it long though, because as soon as he exits the store Soma is wrapped around his arm pulling him towards a menswear store just a few doors down.

“Please remind me why I agreed to do this?” He groans only half teasing.

“Because I threatened to have very loud, very obnoxious sex with your roommate if you didn't,” Soma smiles sweetly, booping Sebastian on the nose affectionately. It was an empty threat of course, Sebastian always had the courtesy to leave once he and Agni headed to the bedroom.

“But more importantly, you are a scrawnier, less attractive version of my Agni, so I need you to try on a few things for me. If they look good on you, they'll look incredible on my boyfriend.”

Soma drags Sebastian into his desired store and immediately starts piling clothes into the other boy's arms: a fall jacket, three scarves, artfully faded jeans, two pairs of trousers, two button down shirts, a t-shirt and silk underwear. 

”Go on,” he says spanking Sebastian as he walks past, “and I want to see what they all look like.”

“Dude don’t touch my ass,” he warns struggling not to drop the extremely large burden. “Is all of this necessary? I am not modeling silk underwear for you!” He’s pretty sure second year anniversary gifts were supposed to be cotton. He definitely did not sign up for this! 

Soma smirks and has a seat on the plush ottoman facing the curtained change rooms. He puts on airs of having been highly offended, and holds a hand to his heart. “No touching your ass... no modeling underwear… what kind of gay are you, Sebastian? I’ll tell you, you’re a broken gay. And I’m going to fix that.” 

Sebastian snorts as he slips on some light denim jeans and a cream colored shirt. He cringes when he sees his reflection in the dressing room mirror; this isn't his style at all. Don’t get him wrong, he looks good anyway, he just would never rock this out in public. 

Coming from behind the curtain, he holds his arm out to his sides, stiff and awkwardly like. “Well I do feel like I’m on an episode of Queer Eye For The Not Totally Straight Guy,” he says rolling his eyes, “will there be a makeover portion too?”

Soma shakes his head, scrunching his tanned faced as if in disgust. “No, that won’t do. You look repulsive. No ass in those jeans. Try the navy shirt instead with um… the grey slacks.”

***

The first week since he last spoke to Sebastian had been the hardest. Ciel was sure he saw the dark-haired boy everywhere: walking past the cafe, coming down the stairs in the parking garage, even throwing out garbage in the dumpster. It was inevitable, he told himself, he spent his nights dreaming about Sebastian after all. He was glad for the talk they’d had in the elevator at his anxiety’s expense (and subsequently ignored both Ronald and Lizzie for their coup, no matter how well-intentioned they had been). While he didn’t harbour as many ill feelings towards his ex, he still couldn’t help wishing things were different.

Things with Arthur were going relatively well, he was taking them slowly. They had been on a handful of dates, and he did like the college teacher, he really did, it was just difficult to find anyone attractive or to develop chemistry with anyone after having been with a flesh-and-blood Dionysus . When it came to the physicality of his new relationship, it was non-existent, like he was in grade six all over again. He kind of didn’t mind, since he was still nursing his broken heart, even three weeks later. 

Lizzie told him to move on. That Sebastian clearly wasn’t interested in making amends, and so that’s what he was trying to do today by shopping for cufflinks the professor could wear to the gala they would be attending together next weekend. 

A pretty sales clerk greeted him by name the moment he walked into the store, he knew her from the macchiatos she bought on a daily basis. In fact, she had been the one to suggest he come check out he sale today when she saw Arthur leaving the cafe. 

“Are you here for your boyfriend?” she giggled, teasing him. 

“He’s not really my boyfriend,” he answered sheepishly, her excitement was a little too over the top for his tastes. She reminded him of those girls who read fanfic all the time and gushed over gay boys. 

“Whatever you say. If you go near the back, there’s a table with a see-thru drawer. There’s a lot of cufflinks, tie clips and money clips there. There’s even some watches if you’re thinking something more classic as a gift. Do you need me to come help?” she offered. 

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Ciel said walking away and throwing his hood over his bed head before she trailed him. He put a bud from his ipod into one ear, and started sorting through the various accessories. 

“Soma there is no way pants should be this tight,” Sebastian complains from behind the curtain, adjusting his junk, trying to make room in the ill fitting slacks, “and what am I supposed to do with this scarf thing?”

“It’s called an ascot Sebastian,” Soma sighs with disappointment, “you really are the worst gay in history. Come here and I’ll show you how it goes.”

He comes out of the dressing room belligerently dragging his feet. Why had he agreed to this? 

“Wow, Sebs you clean up nicely,” he praises smoothing wrinkles from the taller man’s shirt, “here let me tie this for you.”

Ciel caught the tail end of a conversation from two boys some feet away from him, but with [INXS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Swdbv5I6qzc) blaring in one ear, he hadn't picked up on the familiar griping tone or the use of ‘Sebs’ until he dropped a sterling silver, book-shaped cufflink onto the floor and turned to pick it up when it bounced towards the change rooms. 

When he came up, it was to the sight of a beautiful plum-haired boy draped over Sebastian in clothes like Ciel had never seen him wear. They had colour, were well fitted and made the bastard more attractive than he had any right to be. Ciel's stomach bottomed out at how familiarly the slender stranger was touching his ex, his skilled fingers tying a scarf like Sebastian was a ribbon on a gift he'd take home to unwrap. 

He felt sick, and as he turned around and lowered his head, the hood fell forward, hopefully concealing his identity.

“Perfect! Now spin.”

Sebastian levels the boy with his most indignant glare, “Are you being for real with me right now?” He gripes crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, yes how am I supposed to decide if I like it if I don’t get to see it from every angle,” he asserts as though this should be obvious, “now come on McQueen, turn.”

“You’re lucky I like you,” he grumbles with an over exaggerated sigh before turning in place, under the golden eyed boy’s observant gaze. His own eyes fall onto a familiar shade of pastel blue, half hidden by an oversized hood, and he falters, “Ciel?”

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_. 

Ciel was sure he’d been quiet enough. Sure he hadn’t drawn any attention to himself. How in the hell did Sebastian notice him? Maybe he should just ignore it, he doesn’t have the presence of mind to say anything respectable after hearing ‘You’re lucky I like you’ in that affectionate voice that used to be reserved for himself. 

It seems Sebastian got over whatever issue he had with being embarrassed and with boys in general or maybe Ciel had never been the _right_ kind of boy for him. Old scars tear themselves open inside, and he feels like he’s ready to bleed out all over the place, stain the shop’s garments with a sudden surge of anguish and inadequacy. He finds himself gasping for a singular breath; he just needs to hold it long enough to leave, to not look back. 

But he looks back, and his eyes are wet and full of hurt when they lock onto Sebastian’s. Ciel trips over the foot bench in his path, sending him stumbling forward, right hip digging hard into the corner of a small display table. That’s when he releases his breath and a sob breaks through his lips as he leaves without buying anything, much to the surprise of the shocked sales clerk. 

He’s still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, Sebastian thinks when the kid turns his shimmering blue eyes on him. His heart stalls as Ciel immediately turns away, running from the store like some exquisite teenage shoplifter. Damn he still has it bad for the boy. 

He rushes forward giving chase but only makes it so far before both Soma and the sales clerk are yelling for him to stop but he can barely hear them over the loud pitch of the store’s asset protection alarms. Fuck.

“Sir, you can’t leave the store in those!” 

He ignores her, making his way back to the fitting rooms. He’s not sure how much Ciel saw, what he’s heard. He replays the exchange in his head as he strips himself of the unpurchased apparel. He can only imagine what it might have looked like from the kid’s perspective. He cringes at the thought and can only hope to explain away the misunderstanding.

***

It was Ciel’s day off, and it didn’t matter, he was going to the coffee shop regardless, it was the closest place he could seek refuge. Dietrich was in for Mey-Rin today and gave him a befuddled look when he rushed in, but gave him the space he needed nonetheless. Ciel bypassed the counters, the machinery and stormed into the empty employee room, sinking to the floor.

He buried his face in his small hands, and shook with the sobs that wracked his body. It shouldn’t hurt anymore. It shouldn’t hurt anymore. It shouldn’t hurt anymore. But it did. God it did. And he just wanted it to stop. 

Sebastian checked Funtom, had checked the coffee shop, Victoria’s Secret, the little beauty place that Ciel got his stupid fucking lip gloss from. He and Soma walked the whole mall. 

Twice.

Ciel had vanished into thin air like some beautiful fucking specter. 

“Goddammit! Why does this shit keep happening?” He growls out his frustration to no one in particular.

Soma grabs Sebastian by the arm and pulls him to an abrupt halt. He’s never seen him this way: no chill, panicked and desperate. He has half a mind to call Agni this moment and tell him to meet them at the mall, to talk some sense into his roommate, but every time they even remotely slow down so he can take out his phone, Sebastian’s off again. “Wait. Just… wait. Who is this Ciel you tried to run out of the store for and why are you chasing him?

Sebastian laughs in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. How does he answer that? _He’s just a boy that I’m crazy about. Someone who’s trust I betrayed. Someone that I hurt. Someone who’s seen us together and probably has all sorts of crazy ideas running through his head; because somehow, I keep fucking up._

He takes a deep breath and starts with the one thing he knows is certain. “He’s the boy I’m in love with.”

“Right!” Soma nods fervently. There’s fire in Sebastian’s voice, he can work with fire. D’you know who else can work with fire? Agni -- Better than anyone he knows. He gathers his hair in his fist, uses the elastic band around his wrist and ties up his locks. “Okay bitch, this means business. Let’s switch gears because running around looking for him isn’t working. C’mon, we’re going home.” 

Sebastian doesn’t really know what Soma has planned, but he’s right, nothing productive is coming from running around in circles. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and can only hope that Ciel hasn’t blocked his number. He quickly types out a message and presses send before standing to follow the determined boy out of the mall.

_I swear to you, it’s not what you think._

***

After forty-five minutes of being locked in the employee room, Ciel’s eyes are burning and his mouth is dry. When Dietrich knocks quietly on the door, asking if he’s okay, the small boy only answers with a croak of a sound rather than any real words.

“Come on out, Phantomhive. I have a sandwich and a hot coco here with your name on it,” the older man says, trying to lure his best friend’s son. 

“I dun wanna. Can’t I just stay in here today, Dee?” 

“You know you can’t. I’d like to go home soon and don’t you have a date with that nice boy tonight?” It was quiet after his question, but then a new deluge of sobs broke through the barrier of the door. Dietrich was completely out of his depth here. He’d remained a bachelor and didn’t know how to deal with emotions well. Should he call Vincent to come pick up his son from off the floor of his coffee shop? “I’m sorry Ciel... just please, stop crying, I’ll do anything!” 

Ciel wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and steadies his breath. “Can you drive me home when you’re done work? My head hurts too much to do it myself.”

***

Back home, Sebastian drops himself into an overstuffed microfiber chair, one leg thrown over the arm. He’s only checked his phone about three dozen times. He runs his thumb over its face reading through old text conversations he and Ciel had, and feels bereft.

He comes across a selfie the pretty little thing took, a flirty duck face pose that’s so cliche, he can’t help but love it more. He tosses his phone on the coffee table and folds his arms over his chest. Why hasn’t Ciel responded yet?

“Don’t pout Sebastian, it’s unbecoming.” It’s a soft chiding from his reserved roommate. The tall man’s face is gentle as he takes a seat across from him, trailed by Soma and a little black kitty. 

Sebastian reaches his hand down to run his fingers through her soft fur as she makes her way over to him. He scratches behind her ears and is rewarded with a loud purr; he can’t help but smile.

“I’m not pouting.” He almost doesn’t sound like a petulant child.

Agni knows only one thing brings about this mood in his otherwise facetiously amusing roommate. It was information that had been hard to come by initially; Sebastian, for all his bravado, played his cards close to the chest and it had taken Soma coming over and kissing Agni passionately by way of greeting to get Sebastian to open up. So they spoke that night, frankly and sometimes bitterly about what had transpired between Sebastian and the one he affectionately dubbed ‘the pretty little thing’ until everything was out in the open. 

“Soma said you saw Ciel at the mall today,” he says as though he is pointing out that the sky is blue, and when Sebastian doesn't respond with sarcasm he continues, “How long do you plan on doing nothing about this Sebastian?” 

“Until a better option presents itself I suppose,” he grumbles, “clearly he doesn’t want to hear from me.” He might be feeling a little sorry for himself. 

He twiddles his fingers, and the kitty playfully swats at them. He loves how feisty she is, kinda reminds him of Ciel. Everything does though, and over the last few weeks, he’s spent so much time trying to figure out what to do. First, trying to deal with his own insecurities, and then, well he hadn’t really got that far, but the longer he waited the harder it seemed to be. Then today was a disaster, and though not his fault this time, it still looked really, really bad. He can only imagine what Ciel must think of him.

Agni and Soma both sigh and roll their eyes; it's like they had practiced, it was perfectly synchronized. “Waiting for things to happen of their own accord is not an optimal solution, Bastian,” Agni counters, his hands open in front of him. He pulls Soma onto his lap, inhales the lavender scent of his shampoo and hums appreciatively. 

“If my Agni ever avoided me the way you do this Ciel, I would never speak to you again either!” Soma says indignantly. “I would want him to chase me, to let me know he didn't forget me. Then I would expect him to sky-write his love for me for everyone to know!”

“I don’t avoid him, I just haven’t seen him. Well until today, and you were there for that,” it sounds like a lame excuse even to him, sighing he rights himself, “what do you suggest I do?”

Agni says nothing. Instead, he removes his boyfriend from his lap and goes into his bedroom. He rummages through the piles and piles of old DVDs lined neatly on his bookshelves between knick knacks and trinkets gifted to him by Soma. When he reemerges it's with a stack of rom-coms.

“I'm not sure, but we might find the answers in here,” he says, setting all the movies on the coffee table down except for one. “Why don't we see what John Cusack has to say? I'll get the popcorn ready.”

Sebastian sighs and resigns himself to a long evening of lame movies, and slow torture. When did his life become this and why was everyone trying to turn him into Lloyd fucking Dobler? He didn’t even own a fucking boombox! Did they even still make them? Fuck John Cusack! 

He didn’t mean that, he’s just mad, High Fidelity was cinematic genius.

Grabbing his kitty off of the floor and cell from the table he goes back to lounging in his chair.

***

_I swear to you, it’s not what you think._

Nine words.

_I swear to you, it’s not what you think._

Nine words read one hundred and twenty-two times. 

That's one thousand and ninety-eight words. 

And that was just at the coffee shop. 

When Ciel finally made it home, he went straight to his room, blasted [Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYdGLu43ZTw) took out the bottle of Goldschläger he kept in his closet and sank beside his bed with it, knees up to his chest. 

_I swear to you, it’s not what you think._

Drink. 

_I swear to you, it’s not what you think._

Drink.

_I swear to you, it’s not what you think._

Drink.

_I swear to you, **it is** what you think._

Yes! Now _that_ makes more sense! It’s what he thought, after all. How else could it have been interpreted? The beautiful tanned boy saying Sebastian is the worst gay… did he identify as such now? Sebastian reminding the boy that he liked him...

Drink. 

Yeah? Well Ciel had nine words for Sebastian. And he texted them to the boy in question. 

_Congratssss on beein teh gay with purple hair Sabesten_

They had just reached that part in Sixteen Candles where Sam was eyeing Jake at the dance all longingly, then Ted comes to try to lure her to dancing with him all obnoxiously, and Sebastian thinks that Anthony Michael Hall is super underrated. Don’t get him wrong, he’s no John Cusack, but he’s a pretty funny dude. 

Anyway they had just reached that part and he was about to suggest ordering take out, when his phone alerted him that he had a new message.

Finally! He thinks when he see it’s from Ciel, but immediately he feels his stomach drop. He was correct in assuming the other boy had jumped to conclusions and worse, he’s clearly been drinking since then. 

‘I’m not being gay with Soma, are you drunk?’ He quickly sends it back. Nervousness causes his insides to twist.

_Soma._ Four letters just like his own name, Ciel muses. Has the same “Sssss” sound at the beginning. Already, he can imagine Sebastian saying his name in the lewdest possible way. God! Their names even sound nice together: Sebastian and Soma, Soma and Sebastian. He wonders how many more swigs of the cinnamon drink he needs to take before he blacks out. 

The song switches over to [Enjoy The Silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5Mv3WS3D-o), which is ironic because he can't, his thoughts are too loud. So the only thing he texts back are song lyrics and a picture of himself from a side profile with his lips wrapped around the glass bottle. 

_Werdds are very unnnnnecessssary/ They can only dooo harm_

Definitely drunk. The kid is flush and his full lips wrapped around that bottle causes Sebastian to flashback to Ciel’s mouth on him in the Funtom office. Deal with it, the boy is hot. But Sebastian’s done with lies and misunderstandings, and missing Ciel, he’s tired of going in circles. He doesn’t know how to make everything right but he knows he has to do whatever he can to clear this up if he ever hopes to make it better with the pretty little thing.

So he does the only thing he can think of, he turns to the couple curled up on the couch together, “hey guys?” and when they both turn their heads he snaps a picture, and sends it off via text.

_Soma and I are not together._ Words are unnecessary.

Ciel barely caught sight of the familiar boy curled up on a handsome stranger before his eyes grew too heavy to keep open. He’d missed the words altogether.


	9. Smarties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the angst to be done?  
> So are we! Please enjoy this chapter, we're so happy to be able to give it to you.

The next morning, Ciel wakes up to the sound of his Alf theme song ringtone. He doesn’t answer it, just smashes his hand upon the phone, clumsily fingering the sides to turn it off. It was Lizzie. Or maybe Arthur. They both probably wanted to know why he’d ditched them yesterday. He honestly doesn't care right now. He just wants quiet. 

Stuffing his head under his pillow, he groans. He’d fallen asleep in his clothes; no, he’d _passed out_ in his clothes. And the reason why was evident when he burped up the taste of spicy cinnamon. “Fuck…”

“Ciel, you’re late honey,” Rachel calls through his door. 

“I’m too sick,” he mumbles back, angling his mouth towards the small opening he’d allowed himself to breathe through. “Can you call Mey-Rin and ask her to cover for me?” 

“No… What? Ciel, you have _class_ this morning. You’ll think twice before drinking yourself to oblivion again… Just take some willow bark chews and some chlorophyll and you’ll be fine.” 

For a woman married to the owner of a successful candy franchise, his mother was such a health nut. He and his dad had to keep generic drugs like aspirin in their respective cars, otherwise they’d have to listen to her lecture them about the evils of modern medicine. He could use an aspirin right about now, or ten. If he could just get outside, but everything hurt. His arms, his legs, his mouth, his eyelashes. 

“Fuckkk… Class...” he moans. How did he forget? Why would he drink so much the night before? And that’s when last night comes flooding back. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He vaguely remembers texting Sebastian. What on earth did he say? 

He turns his phone on again, and it seems to take an eternity to load. Before he can even scroll up to read their conversation, his eyes fall on the picture of the beautiful boy he’d seen with his ex accompanied by a white-haired vision of near-perfection. What did this even mean? 

_Soma and I are not together._

What did _that_ even mean? 

“Ciel!” 

“I’m up! I’m up!” he grits, throwing his legs over the side of his bed then falling back. “Kind of.” 

He needs to talk to Lizzie. Needs an objective voice because nothing’s jiving with what he saw.

***

Son of a bitch!

Sebastian's life is officially over! He may as well drop out. He can’t take this class, he can’t finish his degree, he’s going to end up broke and alone because his fucking Psychology professor stole his boyfriend and failed him! Fuck you Caesar! The fault _is_ in our stars, because fate sure has it out for him!

Why can’t he catch a fucking break?!

He seriously had to choose the one class taught by the loser from the coffee shop that was always pawing all over Ciel. What was his name again? Andy, Arty, something loser-y. He could just read it off the blackboard if he really wanted to, but you know what, he doesn’t. Fuck this guy! 

He’ll have to talk to his advisor to see if he can drop this class; hopefully it’s not too late. So what, the prof probably has no idea who Sebastian is. Sebastian _knows_ who he is and he’s not sitting through this whole fucking semester, wondering if this guy is still seeing Ciel, how much he’s seen of him… Ahhh, he already wants to tear his hair out.

He slouches lower in his seat determined to get through the next ninety minutes, so he never has to come back. He can’t deal with knowing this man is doing whatever with Ciel. Can’t deal with the fact that the kid never responded to him last night. 

He reaches into his bag to pull his head phones out, determined not to hear anything this tool has to say, when the door opens, drawing everyone’s attention to the late comer.

Jesus Fucking Christ!

“Sorry professor, I just…” Ciel stops dead in his tracks. At the front of the small class, Arthur’s sketching a diagram of Pavlovian conditioning. Heat rises to his face and he feels it colouring his ears. He doesn’t dare turn towards the students, he wonders if they can tell just by the way their teacher’s face instantly lights up that there’s something going on (but not really) between them. “I’m sorry I’m late.” 

“That’s fine,” Arthur responds softly, still perplexed as to why the boy stood him up for their picnic yesterday. He looked a little worse for wear today, bright eyes puffy, wrinkled clothes, hair slightly disheveled. Still adorable. Still enough to make his heart flutter. He knew Ciel was in his class, it wasn’t difficult to pick out his name among a roster of some twenty-five students. It would be a conflict of interest for sure, but he was willing to ask Ciel if he was amenable to switching classes. “Have a seat, perhaps you could ask one of your peers to lend you their notes after class so that you don’t fall behind.”

Ciel decided that Arthur’s smile held something of a smirk to it. As if, ask a peer; he could just as easily ask the prof over text if he needed. But this caused a small rift in his academics; when he’d signed up for his fall courses, he hadn’t really considered who would be teaching them. Whatever. He sat himself in the front row and resigned himself to talking to Arthur after class to apologize for yesterday.

Why is Ciel here? Logically, Sebastian knows why, but what are the chances? It seems so typically _Deus Ex Machina_ for all three of them to end up here, almost like one of those shitty romance flicks he was watching last night. He wonders briefly if it was Ciel’s plan to take this class and if maybe he and the professor are closer then he’d assumed. A lot can change in a matter of weeks. He should know. 

Things can change in a split second too, and he decides at that moment that Ciel is worth staying in this class for. When he does finally leave, it’s going to be with the pretty little thing -- fuck professor tool bag. Phone in hand, he texts the boy in the front seat. 

_Trying to get into my head and find out why I was such a horrible boyfriend?_

Ciel feels the slight buzz of his phone against his thigh and not taking his eyes off the front of the class, reaches into his long cardigan’s pocket and pulls it out. Sebastian’s familiar number pops up rather than his picture, since he’d deleted it the night everything had gone awry. He just hadn’t brought himself to blocking the number yet. He reads the text under the standard classroom table, not wanting to appear rude in the midst of a lecture. 

_Sorry. I'm currently taking an introductory course, not Abnormal Psychology._

Ouch. He probably deserves that, Sebastian thinks.

_Okay, if I’m the one with a defective psychosis, what does it say about you, that you liked me so much?_

Ciel reads the text once, twice and then it dawns on him: why the hell did Sebastian text him a psych-related message in the first place? A weird feeling, like someone cracking an invisible egg down his neck, comes over him and he tries to subtly turn around to get a good view of the room. 

And goddamnit if Sebastian's not right at the back, his eyes boring into him with an emotion Ciel can’t place. Ciel turns around again and slinks lower into his seat. 

_I never claimed to be normal. In fact, I've embraced that simple fact. You're the one Freud would have a field day with: compensation, denial, displacement, interjection…_

Sebastian snorts to himself in amusement.

“Excuse me professor, sorry to interrupt your very fascinating lecture, but what can you tell us about the inaccuracies of Freud?”

Arthur looks mildly perturbed at being interrupted but humors him anyway, probably trying to be the cool teacher. Lame ass.

“Well, the trouble with Freud is that, while his ideas are interesting and even sensical, there’s barely any empirical evidence backing them up. Modern psychology has produced very little to substantiate any of his claims.”

“Mhmm, and his views on homosexuality?” Sebastian questions again. 

“Are laughable, why do you ask?”

“I just want to factually tell my future boyfriend, that no matter how long Freud were to psychoanalyze me, I would always be a conundrum,” he says smirking. “Oh, and if that super beautiful guy in the front row would like to to take a look at my notes, they are very thorough.”

Arthur doesn't acknowledge his last comment, so he texts Ciel again.

_You were saying?_

Ciel’s eyes shut and he drags a long and deep breath through his nose. What the actual fuck was Sebastian going on about? He can’t deal with this shit today. Not after yesterday. Not after last month! 

_What are you doing? You’re embarrassing yourself!_

Arthur saw Ciel go beet red and he was intrigued. It wasn’t hard to make the boy go pink, he’d done it himself almost daily when he visited him at the coffee shop, but he’d never made him go _red_ before. He eyed the student at the back suspiciously. He was good looking enough; okay, he was very attractive, nice build, great hair, but he definitely wasn’t Ciel’s type, thank god! Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, maybe a tad insecure by the obvious flirting going on in his classroom. 

“So I’d like to demonstrate what Pavlov meant by Classical Conditioning. Here, why don’t you come up and help me,” he tells Ciel, who looks at him as though he’s proposed to him in front of his peers. 

_No, no, no, no… this isn’t happening,_ Ciel screams internally. He shakes his head at Arthur, his eyes pleading the professor to pick someone else. 

“Come now, don’t be bashful, I won’t hurt you or shock you,” Arthur smiles at the boy, extending his hand to him. 

Reluctantly, Ciel shuffles around the table in his Uggs and stands at the front of the class wrapping his cardigan around himself and stuffing his nose into his scarf. He refuses to make eye contact with anyone. 

The prof digs into his desk, pulls out a bag of colourful, individually wrapped chocolates and holds a gold one out to his shy student. “Now, say that Ciel here likes candy, and I know for a fact that he does, that these are his favorites, what do you think would happen if I gave him a candy every time he smiled for me?” 

Sebastian is irritated at the man’s familiarity with Ciel, but is extremely pleased with his inaccuracy. He may think he knows Ciel’s preference of candy, and while it’s true that the boy loves most candies; chocolates are in fact not his favorite, he knows that the pretty little thing has an oral fixation and prefers things like lollies and hard candies that he can suck on. 

Actually, the only time Sebastian has seen Ciel eat chocolate was when he ate Sno-Caps out of his very own hand, right before he sucked him off in the office at Funtom; but for the sake of the teachers demonstration, he’ll go along with it.

A girl with whitish blonde hair raises her hand to answer the professor's question. She doesn't wait for him to call on her, “He'll smile every time he sees you!” 

“That's right,” Arthur says nodding in agreement with the girl, then turns his attention to his beautiful student, “isn't it Ciel?”

Ciel looks at the candy held out to him, then at Arthur, and he's ready to smack it right out of his hand. Number one, Pavlov used dogs and salivating and Ciel was not a dog and only salivated over one thing and it sure as fuck wasn't cheap chocolate. Second, he couldn't help but notice how Arthur's eyes darted from him to Sebastian over and over again. Had he missed something?

“Professor I have another question,” Sebastian interjects, “do you suppose Pavlov took outside variables into consideration? Things that might disrupt his conditioning, something like recognition of an item tied to strong memory? Like if I were to ask Ciel to remember the flavor of Sno-Caps,” digging into his bag he continues, “or if I were to offer another option, something more preferable,” he stands with his newly acquired item and makes his way towards the two men at the front of the room, “something bigger, harder, something more desirable.” Stopping in front of the pretty little thing, he presents him a giant jawbreaker and holds his breath.

At the mention of Sno-Caps Ciel wrinkles his nose. He distinctly remembers seeing Sebastian's fake date Paula with a box of them when she was standing in the theatre lobby. But then as he looks up at Sebastian with his hand outstretched, he can see them piled in his hand, then falling to the floor moments before their lips and hands were all over one another as Ciel dragged him to the back office. 

He clears his throat now, eyeing the jaw breaker as his heart hammers in his chest so hard he thinks everyone in class can hear it too. He licks his lips and his mouth goes dry. “There are better alternatives to both of these,” he mumbles walking back awkwardly to his seat and crossing his legs to conceal any interest he might have had. 

“I'm sorry, do you two know one another?” Arthur questions the rude kid who's interrupted him twice already in a bid to get Ciel's attention. He's annoyed by it and won't have some jock-type hitting on the boy in which he's invested so much time. 

“Well, you see professor, Ciel and I used to date, and then being the constant fuck up that I am, I… well I fucked it up,” he explains to the teacher, loud enough for the whole room to hear, but his eyes are locked on Ciel’s. “I let my Ego overpower my Id,” he smirks, a Freudian concept to make to his point, “let it block out what I truly desired; but I know who I am now and I know what I want.”

He can hear the professor’s sudden intake of air, but continues talking to Ciel as if he’s the only other person in the room. “The guy you saw me with is Soma. He’s my roommate’s boyfriend, and even if he wasn’t, I could never want him, because I’m in love with you.”

Ciel’s chin quivers as he shakes his head from side to side the tiniest fraction. He knows there are at least twenty sets of eyes on his back, but he can only settle on the piercing, inscrutable mahogany ones before him. 

_Easy to declare your love for me in front of strangers, in front of my friends, Sebastian,_ Ciel thinks before getting up and gathering his things. His instinct is to storm from the classroom, go somewhere to gather his thoughts all by himself, but he can’t keep running from this thing, not when all he’s wanted for the past month is for Sebastian to tell him he missed him, much less that he loved him. 

So he does the next best thing, he leaves the classroom, but dragging Sebastian behind him by the wrist, with little to no regard for the other boy’s belongings. In absolute silence, they go past the washrooms, the student lounge, the cafeteria, until Ciel pulls Sebastian into the library and leads him to the back between high shelves lined with periodicals. “Do you still have that jawbreaker? Because you’re probably going to want to shove it into your mouth before you say anything else you can’t take back.”

“I know you have no reason to believe me and I know that I hurt and disappointed you. I still don’t know exactly what I’m doing, but what I do know is that I want to be with you, no matter what that means.” He doesn’t say it to Ciel, like he knows he should, but instead he speaks the words to his shoes, hands shoved into his pockets, all of his bravado and confidence has left him, and he feels like he’s adrift in a sea of vulnerability.

Ciel finds it hard to breathe in the library. All of a sudden the books are too musty, the air is too stale. Sebastian is too close, but not close enough. His own face is screwed up in a concerted effort to not cry, to not shatter. And if Sebastian’s throwing caution to the wind, maybe he should too? 

His bookbag falls to the floor and he bends his knees a little, tilting his head to meet Sebastian’s eyes. “Do you want to be with me? Or be with me-be with me?” he asks in a tiny voice, reminiscent of the night they’d first kissed for real. 

“Ciel I really, really want to be with you - be with you,” he confirms with shy smile.

Ciel’s defenses have crumbled completely at the sight of that smile. Fuck he missed it so bad. Needs to practically pinch himself to make sure it’s really happening. He pinches Sebastian on the arm instead -- hard. “Sorry, I can’t quite hear you and it’s hard for me to understand when you’re not looking me right in the eyes, Sebastian,” he teases, trying to draw it out of the other boy. Yeah it’s a little bit mean, but come on! 

Ouch, shit! Sebastian flinches, rubbing his arm. It’s never easy with Ciel, not even the slightest bit and that’s what makes it worth it. He brings his head up, locks his gaze onto those incredibly blue eyes and licking his lips, he smirks, “Ciel, I love you and I really, really want to be with you - be with you.”

“I really, really want to be with you too,” Ciel whispers, closing the distance between them, and pushing Sebastian back with enough force that he crashes into the floor to ceiling bookshelf behind him. Immediately, Ciel slams his mouth over the other boy’s, yanking him up against his body with one fist in his shirt and tightening his other arm around his neck. The fierceness of the liplock gave way to something more tender; it was still desperate, still full of need, but in it was infused all the days, hours and minutes he’d longed for him. “I missed you,” he breathes, shuddering as he gasps for breath between kisses. 

Sebastian breaks the kiss bringing his hands to cradle Ciel’s face, “I missed you too,” he can feel the boy’s breath wash over his face as he comes in again. This time with less urgency, but still full of want and fire.

It was a handful of minutes later, when Ciel’s hands were actively seeking the heat under Sebastian’s shirt and Sebastian’s were tucked into Ciel’s back pocket groping their way to pull him impossibly closer that someone excused themselves. 

“This is a public place,” an older woman with cat-eyed glasses tells them, her voice full of righteous indignation. She’s rigid where she stands, looking like she’s got the equivalent of a hockey stick stuck up her ass. 

“My car isn’t here,” Ciel almost pants, “not really. It’s parked pretty far back.” 

Sebastian’s grin spreads wide, “Well I’m parked pretty close, but you yanked me out of class before I could grab my stuff, my keys are in my bag.”

Ciel turns Sebastian around, wraps both his arms around his waist, burying his head between the other male’s shoulder blades and pushes him forwards and out of the library. “Then why don’t you go get them, and I’ll meet you at the registrar’s office. I’m pretty sure neither one of us is going to pass that class now. How do you feel about Geology as a natural science elective?” 

“ _Or_ you can come with me and we can walk together to the registrar’s office,” he counters, grabbing the boy’s arms where they are wrapped around his middle, making it impossible for the kid to let him go and subsequently escape as he heads back to psych.


	10. Everlasting Gobstopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't thank you enough for all your support! You've made this fic so much fun to write. Thanks for all your feedback and love.

Dropping Arthur’s class was easier said than done. The period in which they could drop or add a class had come and gone. They had two options: stay in the class, or not go and not get their credits, effectively wasting their money. With Sebastian‘s father having cut him off, the second was not an option, so they elected to stay in class. It was awkward to say the least.

After they had gone back into get Sebastian’s things, it was pretty obvious the other man was upset. When they returned two days later, he and Ciel sat together in the back of the room. The professor usually pretended they weren’t there but periodically Sebastian caught the man looking at him with contempt, to which he would just smirk and find some reason to touch Ciel. It was very immature for him to enjoy the others man’s irritation, but that’s who he is fundamentally; an asshole. And you know what? Fuck that guy.

Otherwise, everything had fallen back into place, he, Agni and by proxy Soma, where getting on well. Aside from Psych, classes we’re going great. He was back to working a Funtom, and most importantly he had Ciel. They had pretty much picked up right where they left off, and everyone was better off for it. Apparently, they were less annoying together than apart, according to Lizzie.

Ciel was still working at the coffee shop and that kinda sucked, but every moment they weren’t working or in class, they spent together; there weren’t a lot of these moments, however, which is why they decided to hit the drive-in tonight. It had been Lizzie’s idea for a group outing, but seemed kinda pointless since they were all taking separate cars. 

“Why are we meeting at the mall instead of just meeting there?” he asks perplexed by this whole solo couple, group date thing. 

“Um, don’t we all want to park next to one another?” Lizzie retorts rhetorically, stuffing her purse full of Funtom candies rather than paying the exorbitant prices at the drive-in. 

“Speak for yourself,” Ciel cuts in, throwing a pack of gummy bears at Sebastian. “What if I want to dick down Sebastian? He doesn’t need an audience for that, not for his first time.” 

The jokes around fucking had increased in the last week between he and Sebastian and it was always met with laughter, but Ciel could feel a bit of tension on his boyfriend’s behalf. It’s not like they hadn’t done _anything_. Ciel had blown Sebastian half a dozen times, had jerked him off twice as much and while he really, truly enjoyed pleasuring his boyfriend, he was getting impatient waiting for reciprocation. 

Heh, it was comments like this that always had Sebastian mentally backpedaling, because if anyone is getting dicked down it was definitely Ciel. Not that they were there yet, not that he didn’t want to be there yet... It’s just that he’s been watching _a lot_ of gay porn. Educational purposes of course and it’s fucking terrifying! He’s seen some shit! Literally! But also metaphorically.

Some of it’s hot, and he clearly has a preference, petite twinks are definitely at the top of his search list, but there are things that he can never unsee. He never ever needed to know what wolfbagging was. Like ever! You start out innocently enough Google searching proper techniques on how to give a blow job, and then suddenly you’re spiraling down a fucking rabbit hole of anal fisting, snowballing, and double penetration. Do you know what his take away from all this is?!? His asshole and gaping are mutually exclusive!

It’s all overwhelming, and Ciel is being more than patient with him, but he knows the kid is reaching a breaking point. Who could blame him? Eventually he’s gonna have to put out or get out. 

“Yeah Lizzie, I deserve more than getting fucked in the back of Honda Civic while my friends watch! I should be getting fucked in the back of a Honda Civic surround by strangers! It’s more special that way.”

Ciel hears Lizzie choke on a candy she was sneaking and he can't help but drag things out to make everyone feel even more uncomfortable; they've all had to suffer through hers and Ronny's PDA after all. He leans in close to Sebastian, grabs a handful of ass and stage whispers,“I gotchu babe. I'll even buy you a butt plug beforehand so we don't have to waste time getting you ready..”

Lizzie cringes and makes gagging sounds. “I don't need that visual you two! It's bad enough you're all gropy and humpy around one another. It's actually worse now than it was when you first started dating, right Ron?”

Ronny shrugs and checks his phone for the time. “I dunno man, whatever floats your boat. What time did you say your roommate was coming, Seb?”

“He’ll be here in like thirteen minutes or so,” he responds idly turning his focus back to the more serious matter of conversation here. “You know, those fancy glass plugs are supposed to be dishwasher safe.” What? He can appreciate good shock value.

“You know what else is dishwasher safe, babe? A nice long, thick strap-on,” Ciel teases, turning to face Sebastian and tracing his fingers over his chest, down his taut belly and to the waist of his jeans. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Lizzie exclaims, putting her candies back on the shelf and dragging Ronny out of the store. “Let’s just buy them at the drive-in, I can’t listen to this anymore.” 

Ciel gives Sebastian a triumphant smile, comes up on his toes and presses his lips to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Don’t worry baby, I left my strap-on at home tonight. Your ass is safe for the time being.” 

“Aww, that’s too bad,” he deadpans, rolling his eyes, using sarcasm to hide the very real fact that he is extremely concerned as to why Ciel has a strap on at home and if he really wants to use it on him.

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to dwell on it long because Agni and Soma choose that moment to show up. 

“Hey Sebs, do you know there’s a cute little blonde girl outside ranting about butt plugs and dildos? She seems like a good time,” says Soma as he comes towards the counter dragging Agni with him.

Ciel eyes the plum-haired boy furtively; he’s still perfect with his tanned skin, and his long dark lashes. His ridiculously plain faded jeans and white t-shirt even look amazing because he’s the one wearing them. It would be easy to hate him if Sebastian wasn’t so obvious in his affections, or if this pretty boy wasn’t accompanied by his own perfect specimen of a human. Fuck those two for looking like an ideal couple. He wonders what people think when they see him and Sebastian together. 

He needs to get over his insecurities, his boyfriend is really fond of Agni and from what he’s been told, Soma is kind of joined to him by the hip. Ciel awkwardly puts his hand out to his former assumed rival and grasps it when the other boy reciprocates. “You must be Soma… ugh, even your nails are perfect!? Where do you get them done?” 

“Wow, you really are a pretty little thing aren’t you?” Soma gushes, taking the boy’s hand and using it to snatch him right up into a hug. “Our Sebastian is a gay disaster, but he is absolutely smitten with you, and that little Korean place on 4th, ask for Tammy.”

“Agni.” Sebastian warns/whines indicating the other male should get his boyfriend under control.

Agni pulls Soma under his arm wrangling him away from the kid. “It’s nice to finally meet you Ciel, we’ve heard so much about you,” the taller man says in a way that means ‘he never shuts up about you.’ 

Sebastian groans and he thinks introducing Ciel to his parents would be less embarrassing.

“You talk about me, huh? You’re not sharing all the dirty little things I like to do to your ....” Ciel blushes, trailing off, whispering the rest into Sebastian’s ear. He shivers, hanging onto his boyfriend’s arm as he keeps describing what they did that very morning in the college washroom between classes. When he pulls away, he’s sure they’re both sporting guilty looks, and he can’t be bothered to care. 

“Omg! Could you two please quit fondling each other’s cocks and come on!” an the exasperated yell from out front of the store pleads, as Lizzie aggressively taps her wrists indicating they need to get a move on.

“Yeah I like her,” Soma says grinning.

“Enjoy it while you can,” Ciel jokes, going behind the counter to empty the till for Sebastian. He still has his keys from when he worked at the store, so he brings the money to the back and deposits it into the safe. When he reemerges, he’s got his jacket over his arm. “Alright, let’s go. I’m thirsty as fuck and I need my boyfriend in the backseat.”

***

Somewhere between the mall and the outdoor theater, through a series of text messages, it was decided that no one was to park near the black Civic. It was a call made by Lizzie after Ciel sent a group text that read ‘If the Honda is rockin, boots are a-knockin.’

They all congregated at the concession stand for about twenty minutes before the start of the movie, and as expected, Soma and Lizzie hit it off right away, both taking shots at Sebastian, while Ronny, Agni, and Ciel debated originals vs. remakes. Eventually, the conversations taperes off and each couple heads to their respective vehicles, all which are a good distance apart. 

When they reach the Sebastian’s car, Ciel wastes no time climbing into the backseat. 

“How do you expect to see the movie back here?” Sebastian questions with a smirk, following him.

Ciel grins, “You actually want to see this movie? ‘Cuz I have better things back here you can see…” he teases, removing his jacket and throwing it over the passenger seat. He continues by tugging at the scarf around his neck, effectively loosening it and then dumping that on the floor. 

“And maybe stuff that I want to see too…” Ciel whispers, moving closer to his boyfriend, looking at him the way a predator would its prey. Fuck this guy, with his full kissable lips and soft pullable hair. What did Ciel even do to deserve him? Who’s dick did he suck in a previous life to get the privilege of climbing on top of Sebastian in the car and straddling his lap? He grabs two fistfulls of the other male’s collar and before he’s tempted to just pop the buttons off and ruin his new shirt, he starts to unfasten them so eagerly that his hands are trembling. 

Sebastian breathes out a small laugh in amusement at how eager the pretty little thing is, he runs his hand up the boy’s thighs and underneath his thin sweater. He drags his fingers up the warm skin of his sides around to his smooth back and watches as the kid shivers at the sensation.

“I’m starting to think you never had any interest in seeing a movie at all,” he teases, leaning forward to catch Ciel’s lower lip with his teeth, smirking when the kid groans and grinds down on him. He sucks in air through his teeth as they rub against each other, hands falling to the boy’s hips to drag him closer.

“Thank god for that ass babe, because clearly I'm not dating you for your smarts if it took you that long to piece together,” Ciel giggles against Sebastian's neck, once he's kissed his way there. His boyfriend's skin is so smooth and he smells so good… not like those douchy guys who practically bathe in Axe or something. Fucking gross. 

Ciel’s hands find Sebastian's at his sides, moves them to his legging’s waistband at the back and forces them inside so his boyfriend's cupping his bare ass instead. His hands are huge, warm and feel so good on him that he moans softly against Sebastian's ear when he gives it a squeeze. He can't help but rub his hardening clothed cock against the other male's abs when he rolls his hips into him. 

Sebastian rolls hips up against Ciel and it feels so fucking good, but it’s not enough. Especially when the other boy makes a choked whine against his neck. He wants to do so many things to him, but has no fucking clue where to start. He feels feverishly hot, tension’s coiling in his body, and the noises coming from them pretty little thing, mixed with humid puffs of air from his mouth as he bites at Sebastian’s throat is making him crazy. He digs his finger hard into the soft flesh of Ciel’s ass and rolls him to the side, landing on top of him on the seat of the car.

“You have such a fucking smart mouth,” he growls moving in to taste the boy’s lips, licking into his mouth as he rubs his hips against his ass.

“Mmm… don't pretend… you don't like it Sebastian,” Ciel goads his boyfriend between kisses, arching his back a little every time Sebastian's dick rubs up on him. Already the windows are fogging up in the car, but with the movie rated NC-17 and the sounds coming through the speaker being ridiculously close to soft porn, it's not like they're the only ones fooling around. 

Sebastian's pulling his long, lilac shirt up, mouthing his way from quivering belly to chest and Ciel's losing the ability to reason clearly. All he can think about is fucking Sebastian. It's been months since the last time he's done anything, since the last time someone's gotten him off. He's come prepared, has stuff in his bag just in case Sebastian agrees. And he doesn't want to push him if he's not ready, but he'll insist they do _something_. 

“I meant what I said at the store though…” he breathes as Sebastian aggressively tongues the hard little nub of his nipple, “I don't mind showing you… you can get on all fours or you can ride me if you prefer…”

Nope. Oh, hell no. He pauses, a little bit of residual terror taking over. Images of prolapsed anuses flooding his mind and putting a damper on his mood. He moves to sitting back on his feet between the kid’s legs, it’s awkward though, because he’s too tall to be on his knees in the backseat of the small car.

“Yeah, hard pass.”

The distance Sebastian put between them sucks, and Ciel’s sorry he even said anything about it; he kind of thought, _hoped_ the fear that would occasionally rise to Sebastian's face was just a cute act. “You only say that because you haven't tried it, babe,” he says, purring as he pulls Sebastian’s face closer, “it feels so good to be filled by a nice big cock, to have it fuck you hard, then fill you some more. I can't wait for you to do it to me too… I don't wanna walk for a week after you're done with me.”

Sebastian leans forward into Ciel, closing the distance, pressing his lips against the sly mouth that tries to lure him into a false sense of security. He knows when he’s being played. Truth be told, he likes the idea of fucking the pretty little thing so hard he can’t walk. That doesn’t mean he’s looking to offer himself up on a pike. Pun intended. Sure it’s hypocritical, but so fucking what. He’s _not_ bottoming. 

“Your sales pitch need a little work,” he says in between kisses.

“That’s too bad. Maybe when you see my goods, you’ll change your mind,” Ciel pants, rutting himself into his boyfriend like some horny teenager. His hands are all grabby, his leggings are so tight it’s uncomfortable. He’s flushed from head to toe and feels the sweat drip from his hairline down the back of his neck. 

So Sebastian’s not into bottoming; that’s fine, he’s lucky Ciel’s a verse. He just wants him so bad. He doesn’t care how. And Ciel can’t help it anymore, all this talk about fucking is getting him so riled up, he grabs Sebastian’s hand and pushes it onto his hard-on. “God Seb, just… do something to me, please.” 

Alright Sebastian’s got this, he’s prepared for this, sort of, he thinks by way of a mental pep talk. There have been several hours dedicated to learning how to blow his boyfriend. There were articles and videos and hell he himself has received many-a-blowjobs. He does want to please Ciel, and fuck, the needy, desperate thing the kid’s got going on is sexy as hell. He’s all heavy breaths and throaty moans. He can do this.

“Okay,” he breathes out, palming the boy through the thin fabric of his leggings, and the whine Ciel makes is so satisfying.

Sebastian’s hand on his dick is just that… it’s _on_ his dick, unmoving. His boyfriend looks, for lack of a better analogy, like a deer in the headlights, or kind of like a terrified virgin. It’s cute, but it’s frustrating too. Ciel knows Sebastian has a lot of experience with girls, even more experience jerking himself off, how is _this_ any different? 

It’s awkward, but Ciel’s hand finds Sebastian’s over his leggings and he forces the other boy to tighten his fingers around his cock. Once he does, Ciel spreads his legs apart, and starts moving his hips a little as he moves Sebastian’s hand. It’s a clumsy clothed handjob but the pressure feels so fucking good. He wants to look, but his eyes are glued to his boyfriend’s frozen face. 

“You know,” Ciel says shakily, “it would feel so much better if you spit on your hand and went inside my tights…” 

It’s the very subtle challenge that pushes Sebastian forward. Sure, he’s never been with a guy, but he’s not a fucking moron. He’s given a hand job before to completion he might add! And the slight implication that he might need instruction kinda pisses him off. He’ll show this little fucker. 

Instead of taking the hint, he removes his hand altogether, using it to shove the boy back against the seat, and smirks at the surprised yelp the kid makes. He rubs his hand over the soft swell of Ciel hips coming to stop at the waist band of the tight leggings. With a deep breath and his pulse in his ears,che jerks the fabric down.

WHAT. THE. FUCK?!? Okay, why had he not noticed this before?!? How the _fuck_ had he missed this?!? How could anyone miss this??? Especially when the kid walks around in leggings all fucking day! He’s like super petite, has little hands, little feet, a little body. He’s so tiny, so why in the hell is he packing a massive fucking cock?!? The fuck are these legging made of that they can hide all this? How is this even supposed to fit in his mouth?

He looks up at Ciel from where he is positioned between his legs, his shock must be evident on his face, because the boy just flashes him a knowing smirk. Sebastian can feel himself visibly swallow and he knows the moment Ciel sees it, because his smirk turns into a shit eating grin.

Jesus fucking Christ he can feel it, knows the kid can see it, the tale-tell sign of heat flashing through him and rising to his face. Goddammit, he’s blushing! He can’t tell if it’s shock or shear panic, but he’s pretty sure he’s about to pass out. He’s going to be the first person in history to die of fright brought on by huge dick.

Ciel groans as he takes himself in hand and his toes curl in his shoes. He’s half tempted to get his camera just to take a picture of Sebastian’s face. Would it be bad form to tell him that he wasn’t the first to make that face? He opens his mouth to say it, but his own hand slides down his dick and up again and it’s a moan that comes out instead. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” he teases Sebastian, squeezing his cock firmly and pushing his hand up just under his flushed head. His thumb spreads the beads of precum that seep out, hissing as he rubs the tip. He brings his thumb to his lips and sucks hard, humming his contentment to show Sebastian it’s not bad. 

Sebastian swallows and takes a deep breath. Hesitantly, he sticks his tongue out, running it across the leaking tip. The bitter flavor has him cringing. Ugh yuck. Why do people do this? He definitely appreciates that they do, but gross. He’s seriously trying to force himself not to dry heave.

Fucking nasty like stale protein. The residue on his palate causes him to salivate, it dilutes the taste and thank god, because it’s the only thing that allows him to continue. Ciel’s lips might taste like sugar but his dick does not!

He opens his mouth but just barely. Kind of like when you’re a kid and you have to take medicine that tastes bad. His lips wrap around the pinkhead and he feels himself get queasy. He breathes through his nose, because have you ever tried to breathe with dick in your mouth? It’s not fucking easy. 

He wraps his hand around the base of the large cock. He read somewhere if you did that, the less dick you had to put in your mouth. Slowly, and not the sexy kind of slowly, but the ‘I really don’t want to do this’ kind of slowly, he starts to bob his head up and down. Why is it so messy? Why is he drooling so much? And more importantly, why is Ciel so quiet? When he’s getting head, he’s never this quiet. The thought causes him to raise his eyes to the boy in question, and he is met with a look of amusement. 

He shouldn’t have looked because now he feels extremely exposed and he can feel warmth flood his cheeks. He pulls back, letting the boy fall out of his mouth, “What?”

“You don’t have to keep going,” Ciel tells Sebastian, pursing his lips, partly out of trying not to burst out laughing and maybe a little bit out of self-consciousness. Nobody’s ever complained of the way he tastes, in fact it’s something he’s been complimented on. And he made sure to wash really really well before picking up Sebastian. Fuck… he’s pretty sure they’re both blushing, for sure Sebastian is, and the heat is only reaching his own face now. He wiggles in the seat a bit, trying to reach for the waistband of his tights to pull them back up. “You’re not the first guy to not like giving head, Sebastian. I’ve literally only been with six who have,” he fails to mention he’s only been with six, “so no big deal. I’ll take care of this problem myself when I get home. Why don’t we just move to the front seat and watch the rest of the movie?” 

Immediately, Sebastian feels like an asshole. Maybe he’s being over dramatic and not really giving it a fair chance. Ciel does this for him all the time, right? He probably should have talk to Agni about this.

“No! I want to,” he moves to stop the kid, “I just… just show me how.”

Ciel doesn't know if he wants to slap Sebastian or kiss him. He'll give him one more chance, but he doesn't want to push him… maybe sex for them isn't ever going to be a thing, which is a shame, because he really, really likes Sebastian, and he really really wants to… have the sex… with him. 

“Okay,” he agrees, partially wet dick still hanging out, resting against his belly, “do you remember when we first met? With the Pop Rocks?” Sebastian's looking at him like he's gone crazy because what the fuck does that have to do with anything, right? 

Everything. It has everything to do with candy. Most things do. 

Ciel takes Sebastian’ fingers, two of them, and brings them to his lips. “I want you to do to my cock, what I'm gonna do to your fingers, okay?” 

Sebastian just nods and watches as the other boy closes his mouth around his fingers, and momentarily he remembers the sensation of the tiny explosions of the candy mixed with the hot wet of the kid’s mouth and he shutters. 

Ciel's tongue curls around the tips of his index and middle fingers and the feeling goes straight to Sebastian’s dick, and with the warmth that spreads over him like fire on kerosine, his hesitation melts away. 

Without prompting he licks his lips and brings his mouth to the stiff flesh between the boy’s legs. This time he knows what to expect and pushes past his distaste, he takes the flush tip into his mouth and circles his tongue around it, mimicking Ciel’s movement. 

He’s instantly rewarded with a low moan that vibrates against is fingers. He can feel as the boy flattens out his tongue and pull his fingers further in to his mouth. He too follows the motion. His tongue trailing along the underside of the cock in his mouth as he lowers his head over it. He doesn’t go all the way down like Ciel does but, it still more that half way. He can feel the slightest tremors running through the boy as he hold himself in check.

Next, the boy hollows out his cheeks and he sucks as he pulls Sebastian fingers slowly out of his mouth only stopping when he reaches the top of his fingers. This time when he follows the boy’s motion, Ciel’s head falls back and he breathes out a low groan. And oh Sebastian likes that.

And Ciel can’t think what he has to do next to the fingers, he can’t focus on anything but the pressure around his cock, the slight teasing scrape of teeth, the heavy breathing coming from Sebastian’s nose and the slurping, wet sounds his boyfriend’s mouth is making. His own mouth goes slack and the spit coated fingers tumble out. 

“Fuck Seb… you’ve been holding out on me…” he praises, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair absentmindedly. It’s taking all of Ciel’s restraint to not move his hips, to not push Sebastian’s head down further on his length. And god he so wants to. 

Ciel’s hissing through his teeth and his free hand is fisting the Civic’s seat so tightly his knuckles are white. Sebastian swirls his tongue at the tip and sucks right away and Ciel thinks he’s going to pass out. He does it again and Ciel leans over his head, almost hugging it. “Oooh… like that, yeah… Can you use your hand too?” 

Sebastian’s surprised by how much he’s turned on, it’s not so much the dick in his mouth, but the insanely sexy way Ciel is reacting that makes him eager to continue. 

He uses the hand that was in the little thing’s mouth to wrap around the base of his cock, sliding his hand in time with his lips. Each time he glides his mouth down, he tests his limits of how far he can take the boy without choking, and when he manages to get far enough to brush the back of his mouth he swallows, and Ciel’s hand pulls harshly at his hair, and fuck he really likes that. So he repeats the motion again and again relishing in the boy’s heavy breathing and loud cries.

If you would have asked him today if he’d be buried inside his boyfriend’s mouth, Ciel would have told you not in a million years. The best he had hoped for was maybe mutual jack-off session. He knew Sebastian was a selfish lover and he was willing to work with that. But this. Jesus Christ. This. And he almost thinks Sebastian’s enjoying it now. He’s actually making hungry, humming sounds around his dick and fuck it’s hot because Ciel feels it all the way down his shaft and into his balls. 

He can’t help it anymore, when Seb’s nose brushes just below his belly button with how deep he’s stuffing his cock inside his mouth, Ciel gives an experimental roll of the hips. It’s met with a groan, which he reciprocates appreciatively and then does it again. It’s too much the second time, and Sebastian starts coughing. Ciel pulls his hips back, but not enough to take it out of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Sorry baby, I got too eager. Here, stop moving. Lemme do the work for a bit,” he tells him, rather than asking him, because he thinks it’s only fair he gets to do whatever he wants to Sebastian after the amount of times he’s given his boyfriend free reign. 

Big watery mahogany eyes look up at him, almost pleading and Ciel smirks back at them, gripping him by the hair and fucking into his mouth with slow, steady thrusts. Sebastian, to his credit doesn’t move, but he almost looks indignant, and it makes Ciel grin. “You know what babe,” he says with a weak, shaky breath, “you suck cock like a whore, you’re so sloppy, I fucking love it.”

This little mother fucker is over here using Sebastian’s mouth like a glory hole and he wants to be mad, but realistically his jaw is sore and he’s kind of just ready for it to be over, he idly wonders how many chicks can relate.

As Ciel fucks into his mouth he keeps lips sealed tight while also trying not to choke. He can feel as the boy turns into a shaking mess, his gasps and moans echoing within the small car. All the signs are there, tremors rocking through the kids body, the cock in his mouth bouncing with small twitches, and yet there is only a split second of warning as Ciel pulls out of his mouth, coming with a silent scream. And goddamn if he doesn’t jizz all over Sebastian’s chin, neck and hair. 

Son of a bitch!

“Fuck! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Ciel says, trying to grab his own dick to make it stop shooting, but it won’t. And Sebastian’s just there, stunned, not even bothering getting out of the way while the last few spurts hit his lips. “I’m so sorry… I honestly…” 

And he finally stops apologizing long enough to appreciate how fucking glorious a sight it is. Cum dripping from his boyfriend’s face, coating his perfect, flawless skin. Unscrupulously, and almost in slow motion, he reaches forward into his jacket pocket, pulls out his phone and snaps a picture. “That’s a keeper.”


	11. Push Pops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Sweet, sweet smut. Enjoy!

Ciel was packed and ready to go. Every item had been agonized over. It was more anxiety-provoking than any trip he’d ever tried to prepare for. Bring the sheer g-string or the crotchless fishnets? Both. Sleep in the nude or bring his cute panties and tank top pajama set? The second option just in case, they could always be removed after all. Dildo. Condoms. Buttplug. Cotton Candy flavoured lube. Handcuffs. Toothbrush. Mouthwash. 

Christ, it was just two nights at Sebastian’s, but it was the first night they’d spend together. He was being over-cautious, and really, he should just leave all the sex stuff at home. After the Drive-In, he’d spent the next week trying to make it up to Sebastian for having blown a load in his face -- not that he didn’t deserve it of course. He’d even offered his boyfriend to reciprocate. Sebastian gladly took him up on it, but was disappointed when Ciel had just wiped it with his fingers and licked them clean. 

And then there were all the dick comments. He could hardly help being endowed, but Sebastian took his size almost as a betrayal. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” his boyfriend had asked in his melodramatic voice. He’d grabbed Sebastian’s hand and placed it flush against crotch and his dick gave a twitch of interest. It took no time for it to wake up, especially when his boyfriend was nearby. “How could you not know? Do you have no feeling in your hands?” 

Whatever. If Sebastian had invited him to spend the weekend, it must mean he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. What else could it be?

***

“Soma please explain why we need all these pillows?” Sebastian says looking around his once minimalistic living room, where now colorful silk throw pillows cover almost every inch.

“We’re having a sleepover, Sebastian,” the plum haired male says with a huff, as if that explains why the room look as though it were ready to host an Arabian Nights themed orgy, with authentic hookah.

The smaller male had moved in with he and Agni almost two weeks ago, after his roommate had suggested it would cut cost on living expenses by splitting things three ways. Initially, he hadn’t minded, they had more than enough space with two large bedrooms, and Soma was there most days anyway. However, he realized his mistake about six hours after the last of Soma’s things were brought in, when the already affectionate couple decided to celebrate the new living arrangement. Twice. Loudly. 

It was well into their fifth night of celebrating when Sebastian decided he couldn’t take it anymore, when even his televison couldn't drown out the noise. Rather than confront the couple about their very loud and frequent fucking, he figures he has his own pretty little boyfriend that can help him get back at the inconsiderate pair.

He and Ciel had been steadily progressing in that area of their relationship. Although he was still a little put out that the kid was rocking a cock nearly as big as his own, and that whole jizz in his hair thing, they hadn’t really slowed down. So it was about the third knock of the headboard against the wall that connected their two bedrooms, that he got the bright idea to invite Ciel over to make a little noise of their own. 

The pretty little thing was always down to make people uncomfortable with their blatant displays of affection and vulgar flirting, and if things went further… hey, he counts that as a win.

Soma on the other hand had turned the whole thing into an event when he learned Ciel was staying the weekend. There was every kind of snack imaginable readily available, board games, and movies too. He had even convinced Sebastian into buying face masks and nail polish, because apparently ‘that’s what you do at sleepovers’.

“You don’t think you’ve gone a little overboard?” He asks eyeing the pink fuzzy socks in the _mani/pedi_ basket.

“Because I like you, Sebastian, and because I like Ciel more, I'm not even going to tell him you said that,” Soma chides indignantly, dumping gummy bears into a bowl on the coffee table, then fluffing the giant gold-embellished pillow directly in front of it. He already explained seating arrangements to Sebastian and had chosen the best, most comfiest pillow for Ciel; if Sebastian so much as put his ass on it, he would regret it. 

When the doorbell rings, he pushes the tall, dark haired boy out of the way and runs for the door as if Ciel is _his_ guest. 

Waiting outside, duffle bag over his shoulder, Ciel can hear some kind of commotion going on inside the house. When the door finally opens, it's barely a crack, and he sees an arm reaching out for him from the floor.

“Ciel, my friend! Welcome!” Soma groans, having tripped over his own feet in his haste to get to Ciel before his boyfriend did.

“Um… thanks. Is Sebastian here?” Ciel asks, adjusting his bag, smoothing his tank top and  
trying to peek through the five inch slot that is his only view into the house. 

“Agni, can you please come get Soma? He's being weird again,” Sebastian calls bending down to help right the fallen man by grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling up.

“This is Dolce and Gabbana, Sebastian! Can you please not man handle the goods?!” The plum hair man shouts brushing himself off. 

“I bet you have never said that to anyone before, ever.” 

He watches as Soma’s hand flys to his chest in mock offense, “I’ll have you know that I am the epitome of monogamy. Only Agni gets to enjoy the wears!”

Sebastian snorts, and pushing the bombastic male out of the way, he opens the door to an amused looking Ciel.

“Hey.”

Ciel doesn’t respond, he just lets his bag fall on the front porch and throws himself at Sebastian. He wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips and kisses him enthusiastically. It had been two days since he saw him last, three since they'd fooled around. He wonders how long they'd have to make polite conversation before they could go to Sebastian's bedroom.

“Hey bitch, I'm home,” he pants, pulling away from his boyfriend, “you gonna carry me over the threshold like this?”

Sebastian lets his hands fall to the soft swell of the pretty little thing’s ass and squeezes before stepping forward and then turning to step back over the threshold. 

“That means you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Gaaaaaaay,” drawls Soma as he marches away toward the kitchen where his own handsome boyfriend is cooking.

“I never denied it,” Ciel mumbles against the skin of Sebastian’s neck, busy sucking, nibbling and kissing it. But the moment the smell of butter chicken and fragrant basmati rice fill his nostrils, he’s squirming out of Sebastian’s hold. “I will however deny it if that’s what I have to do to get whatever your roommate’s cooking.” 

Soma has his arms wrapped around Agni’s middle, hugging him from behind, as he stirs a pot on the stove. 

The tall tan Adonis wears a beatific smile and it’s almost as if they have interrupted an intimate moment, but as it is Sebastian is pretty damn sick   
of their _intimate moments_. There are far too many of them.

“Hello Ciel, how are you?” Agni says by way of greeting, “I hope you’re hungry.”

Ciel already had dinner before coming over. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what it was going to be like at Sebastian’s place. Yeah he’s seen the outside, but he’s never been invited in. In the eventuality that Sebastian lived like a normal college student, Ciel even ended up packing some protein bars in case there was no food available. Guess it was for nothing, because food is not in short supply at Chez Michaelis: candy bowls are strategically placed everywhere, there are fruits on the table and the kitchen counter and when Sebastian opens the fridge and offers him a beer, his boyfriend has a hard time finding one for all the groceries that have been crammed in. 

“I’m _always_ hungry,” he says smiling coyly and winking at his boyfriend. “Does Sebastian have time to give me the grand tour? I’m dying to see if his bedroom is full of bikini babe posters. Lizzy and I have a bet.” 

“One or both of you are going to be very disappointed,” Soma snickers, “Sebastian’s room reads like a middle-aged divorcee. I really don’t know what he’s doing with his life. It’s a shame really... so cute and so hopeless. You really do have your hands full with that one. Good luck.” 

This causes Ciel to raise his eyebrow and Sebastian to flip the the other male the finger. He’s probably right though. His minimalistic style is pretty lackluster. Aside from a bed and a few pieces of furniture, the only thing in his room are rows upon rows of books. 

“Soma be nice and don’t embarrass Sebastian in front of his guest, his room will do that for him.” 

Everyone’s got jokes.

He pulls Ciel out of the kitchen and leads him through the living room to his bedroom. “Soma went a little overboard when he found out you were staying the weekend,” he says explaining the inordinate decoration of the room when he takes in the kid’s surprised expression. 

“And this is my room,” he says hesitantly opening the door and flipping the lights on, allowing the pretty little thing to go in first. 

“Oh…” is all Ciel says. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so underwhelmed in his life. Apartment beige walls, nothing hanging on them. It’s immaculately clean and it even smells _okay_. “It’s… nice?” 

He walks to the opposite side of the room where the bed is located, then tugs at the foot-end of it, moving it five inches away from the wall. He flops onto the bland bedspread, shimmies up to the pillow and strikes a Zoolander-type pose for his boyfriend. “I'm pretty sure there's a lot more to life than being really, really, really, ridiculously good looking. And I plan on finding out what that is."

Sebastian flashes his best _Blue Steel_ and, falls on top of Ciel, “I'm sorry that good-looking people like us made you throw up and feel bad about yourself,” he says laughing. Grabbing the boy’s sides and tickling him.

Ciel squirms and squeals and the fact that Sebastian knows exactly where to touch him to make him react this way makes him so happy. “You’re a dork, you know,” he says between breaths, grabbing his boyfriend’s shirt and pulling him closer to kiss his nose and cheeks. “I missed you so much this week. I’m thinking of coming back to work at Funtom, I don’t like all those teenage girls that come into the store to flirt with you. At least when I’m around, I can get all possessive and shit to give them a hint.” 

Sebastian grins, “I’m really going to miss you pantomiming blowjobs across the mall at me,” thumbing at Ciel pouty bottom lip, “but I guess having you back means I get the real thing.” He leans in and kisses the boy, hand slipping to the pretty little thing’s hip pull him closer. Before he can get to far into it though, there’s a loud knock on the door, causing them both to jump. 

“You better have pants on cause I’m coming in,” Soma shouts through the door before throwing it open, holding Sebastian’s cat in his arms like an evil Bond villain. 

“Soma we need to discuss boundaries...” 

“No, Sebastian we have already discussed how this evening is going to go. This...” he says, putting the kitten down and gesturing at the couple curled on the bed, “is going to have to wait, because Ciel and I have to braid each other’s hair.”

He grabs the hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and starts trying to drag Ciel right out from under him.

“But Soma,” Ciel gripes, the hand not being pulled by the boy clutched around Sebastian’s neck, as his legs wrap around his hips in an effort to stay on the bed. “I don’t know the first thing about braiding hair. I tangled Lizzie’s so badly a few years ago, she had to chop part of it off and get... _layers_ ,” he explains, revulsion thick in his voice at the last word. “She didn’t talk to me for days. In fact, why don’t you go call her right now, and ask.” 

Soma lets Ciel’s hand fall and changes tactics. “I know when I’m not wanted, Ciel Phantomhive, and you know what, it’s never stopped me before.” From his back pocket he pulls out a little black book, no bigger than the size of a cell phone and flashes it at Sebastian. “Sebastian, if you don’t want me showing your boyfriend how much of a whore you are, with all these girls’ names, numbers and ratings, you better let him go.” 

Ciel doesn’t know what’s funnier right now, Sebastian’s face or the fact that Soma somehow thinks this is great leverage. “I already know Sebastian’s a whore. That’s partly why I love him,” he says roughly as Sebastian’s full weight falls on him. It’s really, really quiet in the room and he’s almost sure he’s the only one he can hear breathing. Then the heaviness of his words hit him and he’s stuttering, “I mean.. I just meant… the thing is…” 

He doesn’t get to finish because Sebastian is kissing him again. Zero fucks given that Soma is still holding Ciel’s hand, much less that he’s in the room. It’s a little weird but it doesn’t even touch his mind, until he can feel Ciel fighting for his hand back.

He pulls back but his eyes never leave the boy’s big azure ones. “Soma, unless you plan on joining in, can you please let go of Ciel.”

Immediately Soma drops the boy’s hand, “Oh my God, eww gross! Agni, Sebastian and Ciel are trying to rope me into their perverse sexual games,” he shouts, wiping his hand on his pants like he touched something nasty, “come make them stop, they’re ruining my sleep over!”

“Come set the table, Soma!” Agni shouts from the kitchen, trying to buy his roommate and his little boyfriend at least five minutes of peace. They better be quick. “Dinner’s almost ready. You know Sebastian never passes up on food.” 

Soma simpers, sticks his tongue out at the two boys still going at it on the bed and tosses the little black book at their side before leaving. “Five minutes, boys. Five!” he tells them petulantly. 

Ciel can hear Soma storming down the hall and if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, he’d probably laugh. Sebastian’s bed is about as minimalist in comfort as the rest of his room: it’s kind of hard, doesn’t give much in terms of bounciness… He wonders at what point he should demand something with more lumbar support? Not that he’s going to be on his back much. He prefers his knees, either facing away from, or riding his lover.

“Hey…” he starts, when they finally come up for air, and nudges the little book with his shoulder where it landed, “is my name in here too? What kind of rating did you give me?” 

“No one I have ever cared about has ended up in that book,” Sebastian says grabbing the book and handing it to the boy, “so no, you’re not in it, but it might make you think differently of me.” 

It’s a very cliche bro type thing to do. A trophy of sorts, not one he has made use of in quite a long time, even before Ciel, but nonetheless is still quite disgusting in its existence. Names of faceless girls most of whom he can’t remember, reduced to a number. It’s not full, not even by half, but there are a lot of names.

The fact that Sebastian trusts him enough to give him the little book and is honest about its contents is enough to make Ciel toss it to his right without giving it a second thought. It doesn’t land in the waste bin, but it hits the lip and falls next to it. He finds both of Sebastian’s hands, entwines their fingers and brings them above his head. Ciel likes the feeling of being pinned down by his big boyfriend, makes him feel small and cute. He stretches a little, back arching, slender hips wiggling and kisses Sebastian’s nose to butter him up. “So what would you give me as a rating now? Superficially and not-so-superficially?” 

Sebastian looks at the boy underneath him, eye roaming over him in judgement, observing every detail of the pretty little thing, humming as if he's seriously considering where Ciel would place in his book. Finally deciding, he clicks his teeth he blows out a long breath and smiles.

“You are by far the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” leaning in, he lets his lips bush lightly against the boy’s jaw, “in every way.”

“Mmm… not bad, babe.” Ciel’s head tips back in the flat pillow, exposing his throat to Sebastian. His boyfriend takes the bait, stars sucking little marks into the pale flesh. Ciel’s breathing is getting raspier, his pants are getting a tighter and his movements might be getting _humpier_. “Do we really have to leave your room tonight?”

“I’m afraid you do. Please, as least for me.” Agni’s standing at the open bedroom door, his large, tanned hand over his eyes, trying to give the couple some privacy. He couldn’t help but hear what Sebastian had said, so it was impossible for him to hide the grin that stretched from ear to ear. “I won’t hear the end of it otherwise. Just give Soma an hour to get it out of his system. Oh, and dinner’s ready.”

***

It was cold, the mixture on his face being painted on with sure fingers. It smells like mint and eucalyptus, and it tingles. When he purchased this shit he had never suspected he would have to use it. Sebastian was naturally beautiful. He never put any effort into the way he looked, he didn’t have special soaps or fancy creams. The whole concept was foreign. That is why he was pouting as Ciel straddles his lap applying a mud mask to his face.

The kid had flat out refused to let Soma put the stuff on his own face, saying he has a strict regimen that he follows to keep his skin flawless. Using Sebastian as a diversion, a scapegoat if you will, he suggested that Sebastian and Agni should be the ones to get facials. 

The idea had Soma’s eyes lighting up. Agni immediately agreed, always eager to please the purple haired male. Completely spoiled. He, himself was more reluctant and only agreed after he made Ciel hand over his cellphone. He had one too many embarrassing photos of him already.

“How long is this gonna take, I don’t like it.” 

“Sebastian patience is a virtue, just look at my Agni, you don’t hear him complaining,” Soma scolds from where he is applying the gross concoction to the older man’s face. He looks completely relaxed and at peace.

“Well obviously he’d have to have the patience of a saint to put up with your ass!” He retorts causing Agni to chuckle and Ciel to snort.

Soma starts to grumble but Sebastian tunes him out in order to focus on Ciel.

“You know, maybe later I can give you a facial,” he suggests lowly to the boy on his lap, grabbing his hips and squeezing.

“You need to stop,” Ciel answers, groaning and grinding himself into Sebastian’s lap. He’s been hard since they left the bedroom. He’d sat to his boyfriend’s left at the round table set in the small kitchen. Soma had placed the chairs to they were close to their respective lovers and the moment they’d started devouring the delicious meal, Sebastian’s hand was on his cock over his leggings. He’d pawed at it, stoked it, held it with his fingers curled around it over the fabric and he moved it forward and back. Ciel blamed his sweating on the spice, concealed erotic moans with those of someone relishing a favoured dish -- When Harry Met Sally style -- and excused himself to get up and get some more water just as he was about to cum. 

He’d been too late of course, gripped the sink hard as he clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the sounds. He heard Sebastian chuckle, sure he could see how rigid he’d gone. _Bastard_. He hoped he broke out after these facials. He deserved at least that.

“There, you need to keep this on for at least twenty minutes. Maybe we can just go chill in your roo--” Ciel started. 

“No way! While they’re setting, Agni and Sebastian will be giving us a pedicure!” Soma exclaims, dancing from the sofa all the way to his bedroom and back, arms laden with a basket of polishes, buffers and clippers upon his return. He deposits the goods between them and turns on the television for background noise. 

“I don’t think this is a great idea, Soma,” Ciel warns him, not at all confident in Sebastian’s skill. His boyfriend’s nails are pretty ghastly, bitten down most of the time. 

“Don’t be silly, it will be fine.” Soma reassures unloading the contents of the basket on the table.

Ciel is right to be concerned. Sebastian has zero knowledge on anything remotely related to nail polish or the like. Nevertheless, he is sitting with barrettes holding is bangs back and a gross mask that is steadily get tighter on his face. Why should he be the only one to suffer?

He pushes Ciel to the side unceremoniously, Ignoring when the boy squawks with indignation. He starts eyeing the polishes and realizes that Soma’s taste is vastly different from the pretty little thing’s. All of the polishes are rich jewel tones, deeply saturated. Nothing like anything he has ever seen Ciel wear, he prefers muted tones and pastels. 

He’s not sure when exactly it happened, but subconsciously he has picked up on all the boy’s nuances, his like and dislikes. He has paid more attention to him than he had ever been aware, it leaves him feeling proud. 

Finally his eyes land on a creamy pink color; it’s not quite as pale as it should be for the kid’s taste but it is the closest available. He holds it up for approval. When Ciel smiles and nods he sets it to the side.

“Alright socks off,” he says expectantly pointing to his boyfriend’s delicate feet.

“You mean you aren’t going to take them off for me?” Ciel asks coyly, wiggling his toes in front of Sebastian’s face and booping him accidentally on the nose. “Shit, sorry.” 

He took his socks off contritely after that, bending his knee towards himself to do so. It fucking hurt. The still uncleaned mess between his legs has stuck his skin to the fabric and he’s trying not to scream as he feels it pulling apart. He’ll definitely need a hot shower after this. Maybe he can convince Sebastian to join him. 

He has to stop thinking about it. His dick’s getting hard again, and it’s intensifying the pain. “Alright babe,” he winces, “do your worst.” 

Ciel puts his feet in Sebastian’s lap as he rests his head against the arm of he couch. Already, Agni is out doing him filing down Soma’s little toes nails.

It’s best he not tempt fate, Sebastian doesn’t want to injure the boy after all, and it’s likely he would. Instead, he takes to paining the pretty little thing’s nails. It shouldn’t be that hard; but it is. He starts with larger of the nails first. When that goes pretty smoothly, he moves on but that’s when it get much more tricker. 

The kid’s feet are tiny. Guess that big feet/big dick thing isn’t correct one hundred percent of the time. He’s gotten over how big Ciel is... mostly. But tiny feet do equal tiny toes and even tinier toenails.

It’s right around the third toe that things fall apart. The paint drips off the tiny brush and falls onto the boy’s skin, so naturally Sebastian uses the brush to sweep it up, dragging the dollop back to the nail. When he realizes it’s left a trail of paint instead of cleaning it up, he uses his thumb to wipe it away. That only makes things worse as it smears paint stickily into Ciel’s skin and Sebastian’s thumb; making the mess worse.

“Isn’t this so much fun?” Soma asks head back, dropping over his shoulders, from his place on the floor where he rest on his elbows, feet up in Agni’s lap where he sits in the chair.

Ciel’s trying to keep his face neutral, his boyfriend’s trying his best, okay? While Agni paints little water lilies over Soma’s toenails, looking more and more like some kind of upgraded Monet, Sebastian’s work looks like… a kindergartener’s, you know, the kind you’d put up on your fridge because you don’t want to hurt your kid’s feelings? 

The polish that’s saturated his toes has already dried; it looks like he dipped the entirety of his toes into a bottle rather than having had them painstakingly painted. Actually, when Sebastian holds the bottle up to the light to see if there’s any more left, Ciel’s sure he’s used all of it, and that it had been full when he’d started. 

“It’s okay babe, you can use another colour for the other foot,” Ciel encourages, pointing to the one Agni’s holding, because he assumes it’s Soma’s favourite. Maybe if the other boy sees the amount Sebastian’s used, he’ll offer them both to opt out. “I want that one. That one’s my favorite.” 

Sebastian's so over this, this is the opposite of what he had planned for this weekend. He’s covered in nail polish, his face is tight and cracking, and Ciel’s toes look like a pink Rorschach test.

“I think it’s time to take this mask off,” he says pushing the kid’s feet off of his lap, “sweetheart, why don’t you come help me?” It’s not really a question because he pulls Ciel off the couch.

“Wait! You can’t go yet,” Soma whines trying to grab the pastel boy’s ankle and missing when Ciel hops over them, “we still need to make popcorn and watch a movie.”

“Agni,” Sebastian growls in warning.

“Soma let them be, you and I can watch a movie together,” the taller man placates, “you can even pick what we watch and I’ll make you popcorn with chocolate drizzle.”

Ciel lets himself get dragged down the hall, hopping on one foot since he doesn't know how much of a security deposit is at risk if he gets polish on the scratched up parquet flooring. “You know, this would go much faster if you just carried me,” he points out. Sue him, he loves being carried by his big, strong boyfriend. Loves the way he gets all handsy and possessive and very caveman like. And now that he’s thought it, of course, Sebastian chooses this moment to growl again under his breath and throw him over his shoulder. 

“You know, from this angle, your ass looks good enough to eat,” he tells him, smacking it hard. 

“Yes, yes I’m sexy I know,” Sebastian teases, “but I need to get this shit of my face. It’s awful, almost as bad as when you…” he doesn’t finish, but from the snicker the kid makes it’s clear he knows what Sebastian was about to say.

One of the perks of the apartment being his is the ensuite. He doesn’t need to share a bathroom. When they arrive he deposits Ciel on the side of the tub, and continues on to the sink, immediately splashing water on his face, rubbing vigorously, trying to get the mud off.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” Ciel playfully chastises him, leans back and turns on the bathtub faucet. While Sebastian’s rubbing his own skin raw, Ciel spins his bottom so his feet are inside the tub and he gets up. He pulls the dull blue curtain across the top bar and starts stripping his clothes off.

“Sebaaastian,” he calls over the noise of the water soaking up his bottoms and sticking his arm out of the curtain and letting the garment fall to the floor. He can’t _see_ the other male, but he noticed his shadow turn around. “Aaaaand thissssss…” he teases, finally getting out of his soiled leggings and dropping them outside the tub too. He flips the switch that activates the shower nozzle overhead and hisses as the hot water makes contact with his skin. 

“Come on in, and I’ll wash that mask off for you,” he says, only too late realizing what the invitation actually meant. He steps under the spray, hoping against hope that the steam provides him some measure of cover, which it doesn’t. His heart’s rattling against his ribs but it shouldn’t-- he and Sebastian have fooled around enough, they’ve seen one another’s dicks… but this was, _intimate_. That kind of nudity was usually a prelude to other things… “If you want to, I mean.” 

If he wants too? Hell yeah wants to, so much that he strips his shirt off before getting all of the mud off his face. Slides out of his pants without even thinking about it and before he knows it, he's climbing in the shower. 

He pauses once he’s in, it’s not often that he's thankful, but here with the water washing over the other boy’s porcelain skin, all long lines and soft curves, he is so grateful to whatever force allowed the pretty little thing to forgive him. 

Just weeks ago he would have never dreamed the kid would be inviting him into a shower, hell just a few months ago the idea of him sharing anything this intimate with another male would have been laughable. 

He doesn’t really have all the answers or even know what he’s doing half of the time, but he does know that he’s never been happier than when he is with Ciel. 

He clears his throat because he has to, because his voice is caught, but this is still Sebastian and he isn’t some sappy love sick fool, so when he speaks, “Yo, stop hogging the hot water,” comes out.

Being under the warmth of the water should have helped calm Ciel's nerves, but it didn't. Hearing Sebastian’s joking, albeit rough tone should have normalized things a bit more, but it didn't. Even the ridiculous mud slipping off his boyfriend's face due to the steam should have had him roaring with laughter, but nothing doing. Instead, he just stood there gawking, eyes wide, mouth open, like some pathetic virgin seeing porn for the first time. 

And that's what Sebastian was: sex personified. Sex on legs, sex pot, sex on a stick, sex god, sex, sex, sex… the word was on a repetitive loop in his brain with no end in sight. He felt bad about it for a hot minute, sexualizing his boyfriend the way he was, but then he felt, rather than saw Sebastian’ dick poke into his stomach as he got closer, and he was relieved that he might have a one-hundredth of the effect the other boy had on him. 

“Mmn… here, come closer,” he instructed taking a step back and letting Sebastian get wet. His small hands went up to his boyfriend's face and using his thumbs, he rinsed away the muddy residue. “Your skin feels nice.” His hands slid from face to neck to chest and blue eyes never left the ochred ones before him. 

He wants to be casual, nonchalant. To not make this such a big deal. It’s just a shower, he tells himself, but it’s not just a shower. Him and Ciel confined to a tight space with water streaming over them. Steam billowing around them from the humid temperature. Nude.

Tiny drops of water are like diamonds on the boy’s lashes. The smudge of black under his eyes where he make up is starting to run, causes his cerulean eyes to almost glow. He really is the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. Having him here just inches apart sets him on fire. 

“So does yours,” he says with a smirk. He’s sure the kid thinks he means where his hands are rubbing at his face. He does not. 

At their feet, Ciel can see the final tell-tale signs of the brown-grey mask swirl down the drain. What they came to do in the shower is officially done, but he's in no rush to get out, wants to drag their time in here as long as possible if it means they can be here like this, and of course, to avoid Soma a little longer. 

Ciel turns, leaning into his boyfriend's slippery chest as he reaches for Sebastian's shower gel in the caddy hanging on the nozzle overhead. He can feel the rock hard cock pulsing at the small of his back as he drizzles a generous dollop into both Sebastian's hands at either sides of him. Initially, he had wanted to be the one to wash the other boy, to lather and feel him up, but the hotter it got in the shower, the more the scent of sandalwood from the soap intensified. Now all he wanted was to smell like his boyfriend. 

Taking Sebastian's still open hands, he pushes them against his own chest and belly respectively. Fuck, it feels so good to be touched by him like this. And his hands are massive, covering the a good portion of his torso. It just makes it hotter. Makes him harder. “Are you going to wash me, or are you just gonna keep your hands in place like that?” he teases when Sebastian still hadn't moved

His hands move. Sebastian swears his only intention is lather the pretty little thing up, but as his hands glide along his boyfriend’s wet skin, Ciel moans and arches into him. He makes his already rigid cock painfully hard.

One hand slides up the boy’s chest to his neck forcing his head back against Sebastian shoulder. He leans in peppering kisses and nips along his cheek and jaw. The other ventures lower slipping down his soft belly follow by a trail of sudsy bubbles. 

His fingers dance down the tight skin of his abdomen, dangerous low, they draw shapes, slowly dragging back and forth teasing, and when he hears the boy’s whine, he smirks.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” He hums brushing his lips just below the ear.

“This,” the boy insists, dragging his boyfriend’s hand closest to his dick even lower. When he makes contact with it, Ciel practically mewls, knees shaking as he rocks back into Sebastian. “This is the matter, Sebastian. You’re a cocktease, and you’re giving me blue balls. Why are you making me work so hard for this?” 

His last words almost come out as an exasperated whimper. He turns to face him, dicks only slightly smoothing against one another, until Ciel takes them both in hand, and standing on his toes, begins to stroke them together. His head falls against Sebastian’s chest for support and he’s breathing hard into the skin, making lewd little sounds. “If… if you want me to stop, just say so,” he offers, hoping Sebastian won’t take him up on it as he rolls the other boy’s nipple up and down his pouted bottom lip. 

Sebastian doesn’t want that, not at all. So instead he pushes into the boy’s hand, feeling Ciel’s dick rub along the underside of his own. Slick and wet. The sensation drawing deep groan from his throat. 

His hands falls to the pretty little thing’s ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh harshly as he pulls him in closer. He can feel the muscles flex each time he rolls his hips forward. Both of them slowly fucking into his hand. 

This isn’t what he was planning, but damn if Ciel wasn’t demanding and impulsive, eager and impatient. All things that made the kid so attractive. The obscene noises coming from the boy, the heat from the shower, the long slow drag of skin has his heart is beating a harsh staccato in his ears.

It’s all deliciously good but it’s not enough and he wants more. “Ciel, I want to-,” he licks his lips and tries again, “I… can I-” He knows what he wants, but he doesn’t, not really.

Ciel stops moving, dick heavy and throbbing against Sebastian’s. His heart’s beating hard and fast, pushing the blood through his body and he’s sure it’s pooling all in one area because he can barely think. He wants this. He’s wanted it for days, weeks, but he doesn’t want to freak Sebastian out. Doesn’t know how much he knows, and he didn’t want to be too presumptuous tonight, but he figured maybe… so he took the time to make sure things would be to Sebastian’s liking. 

He turns away from his boyfriend, guides the boy’s rigid length between his thighs and squeezes it. With their size difference, it stubbornly wants to go _up_ , and the pressure feels good against his balls. It’s hot and hard, and this is what has him sweating rather than the steam. He wiggles back a bit until his ass is flush against Sebastian, grinding into it, secures big, reluctant hands on his hips and lets the slick cock get drawn back, the shaft almost between his cheeks, then surges forward with the roll of his hips. 

Every time Sebastian’s dick brushes against his hole, it’s a fucking tease, for them both. It’s not ideal for Ciel, he wants to be stretched and filled and fucked, but it’s okay for now. He’s pretty sure they’re holding their breaths, and it’s making him dizzy. His painted hands find the cool porcelain-tiled wall before him and it makes it easier for him to move. “Mmm… Hah… You can do anything you want to me. I… I want you to. Please…” he says in a small voice barely audible over the sound of the shower spray as he casts a pleading glance over his shoulder. 

His hips roll back and forth, the heat radiating from the boy is madding. His fingers dig into his boyfriend’s tiny hips, and he thinks it might be too hard but if it’s painful he hasn’t given him any indication. Every time the head of his cock passes over Ciel’s entrance, the desire to push in is strong. He wants to be inside.

He has done this hundreds of times, he knows how to do this, he’s good at this; but he’s also never done _this_. Has no experience. He could have asked Agni, but that would have been weird, then again so is thinking about Agni while he is in the shower, and with his dick between Ciel’s legs.

He knows there are things that need to be done first. He’s watched quite a few videos and if they were in his room he’d be prepared, but they aren’t and he really doesn’t want to stop to switch locations. Especially with the pretty little thing begging him, with his back arched and ass pressed out looking so fuckable. His rocking becomes shallower and he’s just running his tip over the boy’s hole, he really just wants to push in.

He groans, this time it’s out of frustration. He’s read what can happen if you don’t use the right stuff if the person you are with isn’t quite ready. It’s pretty fucking scary.

He lets his head fall back annoyed, but as he does his eye catches on something, inspiration hits, and he mentally does a happy dance. It’s not ideal, but hey at least it’s organic he thinks as he reaches for his 2 in 1 shampoo. 

Ciel’s vaguely aware of Sebastian’s hands coming off his hips, but he smiles nonetheless because he expects them to move to his ass and to spread him apart. He squirms in anticipation, feels the smirk extend into an all out grin and bites down on his lip. When Sebastian’s dick is removed from between his thighs, he’s confused. “What are you…” he begins, wiping the water from his eyes with the back of his hand and finally sees his boyfriend pouring a generous dollop of soap into his palm. Why the fuck would he decide to wash his hair right now, while they were in the middle of… 

Oh. 

“Seb, no! What are you doing?!” he demands, straightening up, and getting his ass far, far away from his boyfriend’s shampoo-lathered hands. It’s not that far really, but now’s as good a time to turn off the water to the shower as any. “Get out and go rinse your hands in the sink, you’re not putting that anywhere near my… you know...” 

He reaches for the towel hanging just adjacent to the shower and wraps it around his chest, then follows his boyfriend. He hugs him from behind as Sebastian silently washes the slop from between his fingers. “Are you nervous? Is that why you just tried to lube me up with soap?”

“I just thought… and… I didn’t want to hurt...” he sighs frustrated, god he’s so fucking stupid, “I just really want to fuck you! I’m just... y’know. A complete fucking moron.”

Ciel squeezes himself between the vanity and his boyfriend and shuts the big, dumb horse with a kiss full on the lips. He tastes like curry and the sweet syrupy concoction Agni made them for dessert. He’s delicious and warm and even his with his stupid blunder, it hasn’t lessened how much Ciel wants him. If anything, his eagerness and the way Sebastian hitches him up onto the counter next to the sink only makes him want his boyfriend more. 

He pulls away from Sebastian’s mouth, trying to catch his breath while the other boy keeps peppering his throat and shoulders with nips and kisses. This is definitely awesome, but not what he wants right now. “Seb? My bag… it has everything we need, there’s just one problem… It’s still out on the front porch.” 

Sebastian's head snaps up. “Are you fucking kiddi-” he rubs his hands overs his face, breathing out in a huff, “okay.”

He grabs the boy off the counter ignoring the yelp and the way he struggles to latch onto him, and marches back to his bedroom. Once there, he tosses the him unceremoniously onto bed. 

He turns digging into the middle draw of his dresser, grabbing a set of pajamas. He slides on the pants tucking his dick into the waste band before turning back to his boyfriend.

“This is how this is going to go,” he says in between pulling his shirt over his head, “I’m going to go get your bag, you’re going to stay here, with the door locked. You don’t open it for anyone but me. Got it?”

He doesn’t stay for a response just turns the lock on the door and heads out. He just wants to have sex and he will be damned if he’s gonna let Soma fuck it up!

As expected as soon as he turns the corner the familiar purple head of hair pops up. “Back so soon, where is Ciel?”

“He’s asleep, leave him alone,” he says dismissively, heading for the door. 

“Wow, Sebs it’s only eight-thirty; who knew you had it in you?” He calls after him.

Once there, he opens it looking for a bag but there isn’t one. He scratches his head looking around, checking behind the door. Did they already bring it in?

“Looking for this?” He nearly jumps out of his skin as he turns to see Soma holding Ciel’s bag at his side. The mischievous look on his face says getting it is going to be difficult.

“Soma,” he warns, “give me the bag.”

“I could b-” but it turns into a screech as Sebastian starts heading for him. He tries to make a run for it but he’s not fast enough and he manages to grab the bag, passing him without stopping.

The purple haired boy doesn’t let go though and instead he finds that he is dragging him along.

“Sebastian just send Ciel back out so we can finish the sleepover,” he whines struggling for control of the bag. 

As he moves back toward the livingroom mid tug of war, he finds Agni looking amused from his place on the couch.

“Can you, please?” He asks gesturing at the clingy male.

“Soma drop it!” the older man says firmly. 

“But Agni!” He whines letting go of the bag.

Agni starts talking again but he doesn’t stay to hear the fit Soma is about to throw. Christ this is too much work just to get laid! 

He makes his way to the room, knocking when he gets there and waits as the little black kitty wraps herself around his ankles.

“Who is it?” Ciel asks with a teasing lilt, sitting up in bed, the comforter wrapped around his hips almost like a nest. 

“It’s me.”

Ciel beams, and tries to muffle a laugh. “Who’s me?”

“Uh, Sebastian?”

“Prove it,” Ciel calls towards the door, getting out of the bed, dragging the blanket behind him, “What’s the password?”

Oh my god is this kid for real?! “ We don’t have a password! Open the door before Soma comes.”

That’s all it takes. The very real threat of the plum-haired boy interrupting them had Ciel twisting the knob on the door almost violently until it clicked to the unlock position. “Hurry up and get in here, then,” he chides, taking the bag from Sebastian, allowing the small black kitten entrance and slamming the door behind them.

Having Sebastian near him again only reignites the flame of his desire for the other boy, and he dumps the contents of his bag onto the floor at the foot of the bed. “So… You really wanna do this, huh?” 

He stares at the haul on the floor and watches as the kitten makes a dive at what looks to be a satin panty. The contents of Ciel’s bag looks like a small sex shop exploded. He feels himself swallow as he looks back up to the pretty little thing’s face and nods. 

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so not all the way smut... yet.. sorry!


	12. Fun Dip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bag full of sex toys, an inexperienced gay, a cockblocking roommate and an overly-eager twink... what could go wrong, right? 
> 
> *let us know what you think of their, um... first time* <3

Ciel’s done the sex thing with a few partners now, but none of them were ever virgins. And Sebastian’s not _really_ a virgin, but he’s new to gay sex, so he might as well be. In a way, they’re both going to be winging this. 

His hand hovers over a few items on the floor, the lube obviously, a dildo, a cocksling, a cockring, but he only grabs the first two. He crawls seductively onto Sebastian’s bed all the way to the headboard, gets up on his knees and winks coyly over his shoulder for him to follow. “Come on baby, you wanna get me ready, or do you wanna watch?” 

Sebastian hears Ciel but his eyes are still on the floor because Jesus fucking Christ this kid’s bag has everything, shit he’s never even seen. He couldn’t even tell you what some of it’s for.

He definitely came prepared, like some sex toy Boy Scout. He looks up to where his boyfriend is perched on the bed and he feels his cock twitch. Reaching behind him he grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head tossing it aside, climbing on to the bed towards the boy.

“Both” he says with deadly smirk.

Ciel’s smile falters just a minute when he catches his boyfriend’s wolfish expression. It’s hot, has him staring like a deer in the headlights. He almost has to shake his head to come back to the task at hand.

He picks up the lube and smears it over the tips of his own fingers. It’s cold, and he hisses when he brings them down his front to just behind his balls. He’s not going to lie, it would feel so much better if it was Sebastian’s long fingers probing his hole, rubbing it, teasing it. He knows what the other boy is worried about and it’s best to get it out in the open now. 

“Unff… Mmm… Gimme your hand Seb,” he grits, hunched over the headboard, head on his forearm. “I promise, it’s good. I’m… I’m clean okay…” 

Well of course he’s clean, Sebastian thinks, the boy just got out of the shower, what is he even saying? But then oh... oh! And suddenly he’s a little more hesitant. He remembers _those_ videos. He’s not a fan. Regardless, he trusts Ciel, and really, really wants to be inside of him.

Watching his boyfriend touch himself, mixed with the needy whining is so fucking hot. Sebastian plants himself behind the pretty little thing and gives him his hand. Once his fingers are covered in the slick gel, he allows Ciel to guide his hand to where it meets the boy’s other hand between his legs. The moment his fingers make contact with heated skin, Ciel’s own hand falls away. He lets out a deep moan that makes Sebastian’s gut roll and goes straight to his cock. It pushes his curiosity further and he drags his finger along the puckered flesh. He experiments with pressing firmly and circling, but Ciel’s whimpering noises have him eager to go further and so he pushes the tip of his finger in, feeling the tight muscle squeezing back. He allows his finger to slip in further and watches as Ciel’s head falls forward as he groans.

“Like this?” He asks breathlessly.

“Mmn… Yes…” Ciel mumbles, gently biting down on the wooden headboard, “deeper, Sebastian.” He pushes his ass out impatiently, trying desperately to impale himself on Sebastian’s finger, but the other boy’s grip on his hip is preventing him. Still, his boyfriend is more sensible than he’d assumed, and wastes no time starting to slowly pump his finger in and out of him, twisting and curling it. It has Ciel’s legs trembling, and his teeth leaving small indents in the headboard. 

He’s about to tell Sebastian to squeeze in another when he feels cool, slick gel run down the crease of his ass where his boyfriend is generously applying it. He wants to say something snarky, like how Sebastian’s finally giving into his gay instincts, but just then, the pressure diminishes as the finger is removed. He whimpers at a loss of their contact, but then feels the silicone head of his dildo nudging his hole, and Sebastian’s warm lips at the nape of his neck. “Yes! Put it in. Just… hurry, I want your cock inside me,” he begs.

Fuck. So does Sebastian. His dick is painfully hard again just aching to be buried deep inside the pretty little thing, he doesn’t want to wait. That impatience is what is driving him. He rubs the head of the dildo over the boy’s hole teasing, but only just briefly because he really can’t wait. He feels the muscle give and stretch as he slowly slides it in. It’s so incredibly sexy to see, and so is the very lewd sound that Ciel makes-- something between a moan and a high keen. 

He can feel the spasms pulsing through the toy and the pressure as the boy’s body tries to expel it. The thought of the tightness has him smirking against Ciel’s shoulder as he starts dragging the toy back out before pushing it further. He grips the soft hip harder when Ciel shifts to fall back into him, desperate to take more in. 

The neediness his boyfriend is showing is nothing like he’s seen before. He makes him hot and it really had nothing to do with the heat radiating off of the kid’s feverish skin. It makes him bolder and he starts digging the dildo in deeper and harder.

“Do you want more?” He growls as he kisses behind the boy’s ear.

Sebastian’s cock is so close to him, dripping precum and smearing it down the small of his back as his hips unconsciously rock against him everytime he plunges the dildo into him then pulls it out to the tip. The heat that saturates Ciel’s skin sinks inside of him, spreading in his belly, his groin, his ass and it’s still not enough. He doesn’t want hot, he wants burning and searing. 

“Not more of this,” he groans, his back to Sebastian’s chest. His arm loops around his boyfriend’s neck as he rides the toy that’s a poor substitution for the real thing. Fuck, Sebastian’s not even physically getting anything out of this, but he’s moaning onto his neck with him, scraping his teeth just below his ear and sucking the lobe. He can make out cursing hisses, and tiny whines and it gets him so worked up. He can’t wait to see how loud Sebastian gets when he’s being thoroughly fucked. 

Glad for the slight preparation he’d done prior to his visit, his body quickly adapts and he eases off the silicone dick. “Get on your back, I wanna ride you so I can look at your face.” 

Sebastian wastes no time tossing the toy to the side and backing off of kid. He fumbles as Ciel comes forward to kiss his lips. It’s rough because of the boy’s eagerness and his own excitement, it has their teeth clicking together. A quick adjustment and their lips fit better into place, but the kiss is still awkward; breaking apart and coming together, with him trying free his legs and Ciel trying to climb him as he pushes him back.

Once he’s laying down though the kiss is much more coordinated but no less as rough, all tongue and teeth, with the pretty little thing pulling on his bottom lip, moaning against his mouth. 

Then he’s gone off to the side, leaning over the edge of the bed and momentarily Sebastian is bewildered, unsure of what’s happening, but just as quickly Ciel’s back and climbing over his legs to straddle him. He watches with baited breath as the boy brings a condom to his mouth tearing the corner of the wrapper with his teeth while grabbing for his cock. As soon Ciel’s hand is on him he groans, and the kid smirks at the sound, pumping his hand up and down once and then again. His thumb runs over his leaking slit; he’s been ignored too long and the touch has him trembling.

There isn’t much preamble, they’re both much too eager. Ciel puts the condom to the tip of Sebastian’s cock and rolls it down. Then he’s there, legs on either side of his hips, guiding him to his hole. 

The pretty little thing locks him in place with cerulean eyes, pupils blown wide, and he can feel the heat of the stare roll through him, igniting the blood in his veins on fire like an accelerant.

As he slowly lowers himself onto his cock, Sebastian has to breathe through his nose to keep from crying out. As it is, his eyes roll back into his head and his toes curl.

Ciel is hot and tight, almost too tight, squeezing him to the point that it verges on painful. He can feel the muscles spasming trying to fight against his intrusion. He’s never felt anything like it. He’s only a quarter of the way in and already he’s about to lose his shit. 

“Fuck… Ciel,” he groans through gritted teeth, running his hands up the boy’s thighs.

Sebastian's eyes are pinched shut and Ciel notices his bottom lip turning white by the sheer pressure he’s exuding on it. Ciel stills his movement and his blunt, little nails are biting into his boyfriend’s sides. “Breathe baby, look at me,” he croons, smirking as he teases his boyfriend. 

He can feel Sebastian’s cock pulsing inside him, can tell by the near-manic look in his eyes that he’s done with this patient bullshit. 

Good. So is he. 

His hands seek Sebastian’s on his thighs and he interlaces their fingers, squeezes them, and drops his weight onto his boyfriend’s dick with a sudden cry and loud, drawn-out moan. Involuntary tears stream down his face along with sweat. Ciel sits there, cock wet and aching, breathing shallow and ragged. Everything aches. And then Sebastian pulls him in for a kiss, his large hands taking his small face into them and pressing their lips together without moving them. Ciel rolls his hips experimentally, slowly, hole clenching Sebastian's cock as its dragged up along the length then pushed back with a whine. 

It’s a shallow fuck for now. It’s all he can handle really. He knew Sebastian was big, could barely fit him in his mouth, but this… “Mmnfuck,” he complains, as he rides the head of his boyfriend’s dick. It stretches, gets sucked back in and gets caught on the flared tip on the way back out.

Sebastian’s not moving though. Not making a sound. Ciel feels like he’s literally fucking a corpse. A fucking hot corpse. But he can feel his heartbeat against his lips as he kisses a trail from neck to chest. And suddenly it doesn’t feel right. Not if Sebastian’s not responding. Christ, what if he’s freaked out again. He can barely bring himself to look him in the eye. “You’re so quiet, is this okay, baby?” he whispers self-consciously.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he grits, it’s so fucking cliche but it’s true. The heat, the firm squeeze, the slow drag it’s so much; it’s intense and he’s so sensitive. It’s taking all his concentration to not blow his load like some kind of pathetic virgin. Every muscle in his body is coiled and he is warring with himself not to thrust up into the boy as hard as he can or flip him over and plow into him. 

The pause gives him the reprieve he needs, it allows him to relax himself, to adjust to the madding grip Ciel’s body has on tip of his dick. “You feel so fucking good,” he groans releasing the breath he had been holding. His hands come back up to the pretty little thing's hips, coaxing him to move again.

That's a relief, Ciel thinks, sinking lower on Sebastian. When he's bottomed out, he starts moving his hips, slow at first, circling them seductively, lazily, just to taunt the other boy. His hands are in his own hair, and a drop of sweat from his neck trails down ticklishly to his chest and into his pubic area. 

He's never felt so full and the slight upward curve of Sebastian's dick rubs at just the right angle to have him moaning. He thinks it's seconds, but it might be an eternity later, Sebastian finally starts moving, knees coming up behind Ciel's ass to start slamming up into him with even thrusts. 

Ciel can't help but imagine what he'd look like from above, if their positions were switched. To see Sebastian fucking himself on his cock. He decides it would be amazingly hot. All those ab muscles flexing and his brow furrowed as he took it…

Fuck. 

His small hand reaches for the base of his own cock and he squeezes tight, not at all interested in cumming just yet. “S-stop being gentle.You won't break me.”

It’s not a challenge but fuck if Sebastian doesn’t want to make it one. He’s already in a losing battle against his most primal of urges. The teasing, the sexy way Ciel moves, the muscles locking around him in every upthrust and the slow release back down, the kid knows exactly what he’s doing. It has every one of his nerve endings on fire and it causes him to give into his base instincts. 

His hands grab the fleshy meat of Ciel’s ass and spreads him open. His heels dig into the mattress and he hammers into the pretty little thing. He pulls him down harshly, using his grip to rock the boy into slow grind where they meet, before pulling away and doing it again. And again.

The loud cry Ciel makes rings through him, causes him to shudder in delight. He fucking loves that sound, wants to play it on repeat; and he smirks because absentmindedly, he hopes that Soma and Agni can hear it too.

It feels amazing, Ciel feels amazing, but he’s done with this, he want to fuck him, like _really_ fuck him, so the next time they meet, he holds the boy in place, and sits up before flipping them over. It’s not a completely smooth motion, the kid wasn’t expecting it and he is hot and covered in sweat, but he manages to make it work without disrupting their attachment. 

Once Ciel is on his back Sebastian pulls the boy’s legs up to rest on either of his forearms. He grins and roll his hips to fuck into the pretty little thing, slowly until he is buried to the root. “Are you ready?”

Ciel locks his legs around Sebastian’s hips while his own are eagerly stuttering, bucking up into his boyfriend. Yes, he’s ready. Of course, he’s ready. He’s been wanting Sebastian from the moment he laid eyes on him. He nods, “Yes,” caging Sebastian’s body against his own, bracing himself as his nails find purchase in the flesh of his back and dig in. 

He knew it would be good, he hadn’t doubted it for a second, but fuck. Sebastian’s slamming into him, grunting and growling, and his hot, harsh breath is bathing Ciel’s face every time he comes in to stick his tongue inside his mouth, like it wasn’t enough for only his dick to be surrounded in heat. 

And Ciel’s never been a quiet screw. Rewards every single thrust of Sebastian’s with a scream, tells him how good it is, how he loves his big cock rubbing him from inside, filling him, fucking him. He holds onto the bars of the headboard white knuckled while it crashes against the wall; the bed actually _moves_ , scraping noisily against the floor. He’s crying out for more until his throat feels raw, until he feels Sebastian smiling against his neck, licking up the sweat then biting into his shoulder. His boyfriend doesn’t tell him to shush, doesn’t try to cover his mouth the way others have. Just pounds into him harder, almost like he’s encouraging him, egging him on. 

He doesn’t know how Sebastian’s managing to keep this pace, how, when he comes up on his knees, he can hold onto his shaking thighs and force his cock into him from a whole different angle that brings on another string of curses. His boyfriend’s actually watching his dick getting crammed into him, and almost looks more turned on by how much the ring of muscle tries to hold onto him as he pulls back. 

“Make me cum,” he begs. It’s the quietest he’s been since they started. 

Sebastian lets go of the pretty little thing's legs, but doesn’t slow his pace. He takes Ciel’s heavy cock in his hand, still mystified by the tiny boy’s large size, he can’t focus on it though, because Ciel lets out a long drawn out moan and it’s different from the others, it’s more sensual, he squeezes his eyes closed, rolls his hips up, dick sliding through Sebastian’s fingers, his whole body shaking, muscles clenching tight around the cock inside. It causes Sebastian to groan too. 

He pumps his hand in time with his thrusting, it has the pretty little thing whining, panting. Pearls of precum leaking from the flushed tip, having been ignored for far too long. He’s getting lost in all of it, in Ciel, in the sensation, in the intense pleasure that’s pooling low in his gut. He tightens his grip and speeds the pace of his strokes.

He can see, can feel that his boyfriend is almost there. That he’s teetering on the edge, that he just needs a little push. Reaching down between Ciel’s legs, he traces the seam of the boy’s sack with his thumb, rolling the soft flesh with his palm, “Cum for me baby,” he pants out.

Ciel captures Sebastian’s mouth, biting down on his lower lip as he cries out. His stomach clenches, and the warm tingling pulsation in his cock intensifies into a searing heat. Frantically, he claws at his boyfriend’s back, nails digging into the flesh and making Sebastian hiss. He thrust into his fist, felt pinpricks of pleasure coursing through him. His movements falter, are uncoordinated, his eyes are glossy and rolling back into his head. He swears, throat raw from panting and crying out,“F-fuck Sebastian. Fuck! Fuck!”, and he goes rigid, heels digging into the mattress and comes hard with a wail. 

Sebastian’s right on the heels of Ciels high, chasing after his own end. He’s so fucking close, pushing deep into a hot contracting heat that is the pretty little thing. The harsh bite of the kid’s nails digging into his back spurs him on, and his rhythm starts to change, becomes broken, thrusts keeping him buried deep. His face is in the crook of the boy’s neck, his own breath washing over him in heavy waves. His teeth sinking into the slick skin there, as he slams into him a final time groaning as he cums, all of his muscles tensing up as the pleasure whites out behind his eyes and the heat that has been pooling spreads and rush through him. 

“Mmm… Ciel... fu-fuck!” He growls, letting his weight fall onto the tiny thing.

Ciel disentangles his legs from around Sebastian, and they fall limply at his sides. His heart's thumping wildly and it's made more noticeable with the the other boy's body pressed heavily against his own. He barely has the time to kiss the top of Sebastian's head when there's a sudden banging at the door that has him gripping his boyfriend tighter to him, as if he were clothes. 

“Holy fuck, took you long enough! I've been waiting out here for at least eight minutes,” Soma points out, tapping his foot on the ground and making sure the lovers can hear it on the other side of the door.

“He was listening… to us having sex?” Ciel hissed at Sebastian. “Is this normal behavior for him?”

“Well I don’t know, you’re the first person I’ve had sex with since he moved in,” he doesn’t want to move, he’s still out of breath, still feeling the after effects, all of his muscles throbbing in the way that only happens after really good sex. Still, he manages to pull out of Ciel, both of them wincing from the loss of contact. 

“Come on let’s go finish our shower,” he says tugging on the the boy’s arm, helping him up, “we’ll just ignore him and maybe he’ll go away,” he calls loudly over his shoulder.

“I will not go away, Sebastian! This is not how this night was supposed to go!” It’s emphasized with a loud thump on the door.

It’s exactly how it was supposed to go, Sebastian thinks to himself, looking back at the pretty little thing trailing behind him. He laughs abruptly, “Your toes look like shit.”

Ciel flinches with nearly every step, walking gingerly behind Sebastian. He ignores the jibe about his nails and stops short of the washroom. 

“Hey! Um, gay sex one-oh-one, Seb, sweetheart, darling,” he grits, limping forward. “If you're going to pound me like that, you can't expect me to keep up with your stupidly long legs. Maybe show some appreciation and carry me around a bit?”

Sebastian has enough sense to look contrite. He comes back to lift the boy off his feet and kisses his cheek in the process. “Come on sunshine, let’s get you cleaned up, then maybe we can have Agni redo your toenails.”

***

Sebastian more than made up for having completely wrecked him. He washed Ciel's hair with all the delicate firmness of an experienced hairdresser, massaging his scalp, and rinsing it away with the attention a parent would give a child. The shampoo-as-lube incident was only broached four times and Ciel promised not to bring it up again for the rest of the evening.

The smaller boy piggybacks the taller one into the livingroom and Ciel hides his face in Sebastian's still wet hair when they come face to face with the roommates. Ignoring them, Sebastian lowers Ciel onto the massive beanbag chair and then leans into his warmth, getting comfortable with the black kitten who meanders her way over. 

Agni can see the irritability roll off his boyfriend like a tsunami riding its way to the shore. He hooks a strong arm around the plum haired boy's shoulders and pulls him in for an embrace to distract him long enough so that he himself can come up with something. “Hey, matching pajamas. Did you both plan that or….” 

“Or are you both just nerdy losers?” Soma snaps. “I figured Ciel had better taste, guess I was wrong.”

“Soma, be nice,” Agni chides.

“No, I will not! I planned this whole weekend. We were supposed play Never Have I Ever and eat ice cream sundaes, but no they can’t keep their hands off one another long enough to get through a few hours. And now they are just sitting there in post coital bliss, in those stupid matching robot space cat pajamas! Robot space cats are stupid you know!!!” Soma rants crossing his arms and huffing.

“That’s a lot of hostility for a show you’re never watched Soma,” Sebastian teases, he is in too good a mood to be brought down by the purple haired boy’s pouting. “Surely you can forgive us for sneaking away for a little bit?” 

“No I can not! There was supposed to be ice cream!” He huffs again.

“Well I’m sure Ciel would love some ice cream, he just burned off _a lot_ of calories, right?” He placates, but actually ice cream sounds good. 

“Yeah! I’d love some ice cream, especially if you feed it to me,” Ciel teases Sebastian, but catches Soma’s golden glare behind his boyfriend’s back. He shudders. Sure, the other boy doesn’t look like much to take on, but in his current state, there’s no way he could adequately defend himself. “I mean…”

Seeing the small boy struggle with his words, Agni leads Soma to the kitchen to prepare the sundaes. After the six minutes it took to fill the cups, add the sprinkles and sauce, Agni sends a warning text to Sebastian to let them know they’re coming back and to _please, please, please, if their friendship ever meant anything to them,_ not to be dry humping his tiny boyfriend. 

As luck has it, the newly blissed out couple is pretty chill when they return, Sebastian massaging Ciel’s lower back and the pastel boy practically purring with how good it feels. 

They revert to Soma’s initial plan, scrapping one of three movies he’d selected. Agni paints Ciel’s toes again, and as if to one up his roommate, does some cool reflexology shit to his feet, having him moaning even a little louder than he had been some hours ago. 

Sebastian’s glaring, he knows he is, he knows he shouldn’t be and he is also aware that he probably looks like Dr. Claw just sitting on the couch, petting his cat, glaring. He looks to his left to Soma to gage if his distemper is justified or a complete over reaction.

When he finds Soma is also glaring he feels better, but only slightly. 

“So uh, you done with this shit too?” He murmurs conspiratorially.

“Yeah I’d say! You better get your pretty little boyfriend before I have to,” Soma warns.

“So Agni, you know I was an only child right?” he asks in such away that he thinks the phrase should be self explanatory, but by the confused look on his roommates face, it isn’t. “Meaning I don’t share well,” he finishes pointedly. 

Agni has the good grace to look abashed, but when his eyes meet with Soma’s he immediately drops Ciel’s foot like it’s hot coal.

Ciel cringes when he catches Soma’s eye; that was supposed to be all in good fun, and kind of like payback for having listened in on them earlier. He tucks his feet under himself and leans forward, blue eyes apologetic as he suggests, “Hey, so to make up for tonight, I was thinking maybe we could go to the pub next weekend? They have trivia there, and my Funtom team could use an expert in pop culture?” They didn’t really, but he felt the need to make the pretty boy feel better. 

Soma didn’t want to smile, but the left corner of his mouth pulled up anyways. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said, then lowered his voice to a playful, but menacing lilt, “but if you ever try to seduce my Agni again with your lewd little sounds, I will gut you, Phantomhive.” 

Agni met Sebastian’s eyes and as if on cue, stood and reached his hand out to his boyfriend. “Well, look at the time, I’m tired. Come, I’ll worship your body before we sleep.”

“Payback,” Soma whispered looking over his shoulder at both Sebastian and Ciel as he traipsed down the hall after his boyfriend. 

Sebastian waits until his roommates are out of earshot before nudging the kitten off of his lap and standing. Reaching with his palms out, he pulls Ciel to his feet. “Come on I bet there’s still some hot fudge in the kitchen,” he says wrapping his arms around the pretty little thing and shuffling him in the opposite direction of the other couple.


	13. Sweet Tarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy this new chapter. There's quite a bit of foreshadowing into what's happening in the next handful of chapters. Let us know if you catch any hints!

A whole week had passed, and Ciel had only gone home to get more clothes. Things with Soma had definitely calmed down, the boy had become less demanding of Ciel’s time once he was reassured that they would get at least an hour together at night to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. 

Sebastian finally got a taste of Ciel’s… school major. He’d brought his massage table to his boyfriend’s place, and practiced new techniques on the taller boy in the living room where there was sufficient space. It inevitably always led to sex, so they moved it into the bedroom where it was more cramped. The roomates began collectively referring to Sebastian’s bedroom as _Rub n’ Tug Central_ , to which Ciel responded that he didn’t have to _get_ ready, if he _stayed_ ready. That ended that conversation. 

Over the week that led to the following Saturday, Ciel had reminded Lizzie and Ron of their commitment to the work trivia team. They found themselves now sitting in a hole-in-the-wall bar, table laden with drinks ranging from laggers to cocktails to shots, waiting for the emcee to bring the crowd to order. 

“Just so you know, if you suck at this I might have to break up with you, Sebastian. Funtom has a reputation to uphold,” he tells his boyfriend, as he wraps his slender calf around the other boy’s under the table. 

Sebastian looks up from the paper he’s doodling on to smile at Ciel. “Don’t you worry babe, I got this in the bag.” And for once he actually does. His head is filled with tons of useless information. Random factoids built up from years of acquiring knowledge on a wide range of topics. That and keeping up with current event was something his father drilled into him at an early age. Being able to know a little bit about a lot of things, was a way to be apart of any conversation. A skill required to succeed in the business world.

In fact, he used to come here every third Saturday of the month for trivia night with the guys from Theta. Something he had forgotten until he sees the familiar ΘΛN insignia being sported by several guys entering the bar.

Immediately his smile drops, his eyes flick from the Greeks, to Ciel, and back again. It’s the first time he’s seen any of the guys since that night at the club. The radio silence was a clear indication of where they stood. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, but you know what? Fuck’em.

In his periphery, he can see as the pretty little thing follow his gaze. Can feel him tense up beside him. The action causes him to shift his full focus back to the boy. He knows that’s his fault and he’s hit with residual guilt. It makes him want to reassure Ciel and so he does by pulling the boy closer to him, wrapping his arm around him and kissing his temple.

“Christ, do the two of you ever stop pawing at each other?!” Lizzy huffs irritably tossing a handful of peanuts in their direction.

“No they don’t! It’s like one or both of them is fresh out of jail and on the prowl, making up for lost time,” Soma responds emphatically, throwing hands in the air like a fed up parent before snuggling into Agni’s side. 

_Hypocrite._

“Well--” Agni starts, pausing to take a drink of his beer. “Sebastian has been locked in a closet most of his life.” 

It’s silent for only the briefest of moments, just long enough for everyone to register that soft spoken, sweet, Agni has made a joke. And then the whole table is cracking up at his expense.

Everyone’s a comedian.

“Hardy har har, fuck you,” he says rolling his eyes, which puts the Greeks back in his field of vision. Abandoned by his old friends and abused by his new ones. This night is going to be fantastic.

Under the table, Ciel’s hand subtly wanders up and down Sebastian’s thigh. It’s tense. His body is visibly rigid, and for all his devil-may-care attitude, he knows Sebastian’s feeling self-conscious having those frat guys around. 

“We can go if you want,” Ciel suggests in a muttered tone, as to not be overheard by the others at his table. It’s not that he really wants to of course; he loves trivia night, but he’s low-key afraid of a repeat performance from last time. Still, he doesn’t want to divulge that fact, so he continues, “We can go to your car, we can go to the washroom, we can go home…” His voice is nothing shy of suggestive as he gives Sebastian’s leg a squeeze. 

Sebastian runs his hand through the pretty little things hair, playing with the ends at the back of his neck.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. We should stay, unless of course you wanna go, in which case you get to tell Soma.”

Soma hears his name and turns his head reflexively towards the lovesick couple all but making puppydog eyes at each other. “Tell me what?” he asks, quirking a brow and crossing his arms imperiously. 

“That you’re having a fantastic hair day. Did you condition this morning?” Ciel answers by way of avoiding telling him his initial plan of leaving with his boyfriend. 

But before Soma can answer, the emcee calls everyone’s attention to the front of the space where she’ll be hosting the evening. She’s a tiny woman, looks bookish with her oversized hipster glasses, but from having been there often enough, Ciel knows she’s got the IQ of at least four of them combined. “Alright nerds! We’ll be starting in a minute. Get an extra drink, go take a piss, Cheslock, if that’s you I see over there,” she calls out to the frat boys, looking over her glasses, “you have time for a fuck given how quick you are.” 

The Greeks all razz Ches but the whole crowd laughs. So does Sebastian, if only minutely.

“Alright everyone calm down, now guys I can’t help but notice you are missing one talk, dark, hottie.” She scans the room. Her eyes fall to the their table, to Sebastian. “Ah there you are! Looks like he switched teams.” This time it’s his table that explodes in laughter and he can’t help but shrink into his seat a little. The emcee, oblivious to why that’s funny continues, “Sebastian, you never called me back.”

Fuck.

He gives an apologetic shrug and tightens his arm around Ciel, who is now side eyeing him. 

Seeing Ciel’s ears turn the shade of pink that matches his scarf, Lizzie calls out, “Don’t take it personally Sullivan, you’re just a little too basic where it matters, that’s all.” She gives the emcee a tight-lipped sneer; she never liked her anyways, she’s not overly fond of Sebastian at the moment either. Could this guy never keep it in his pants? Jesus fucking Christ. 

Ciel’s hand goes up, motioning another round for his table and the waitress nods at him. “It’s not a big deal, Lizzie, drop it,” he tells her, thoroughly uncomfortable now. He’s trying his best not to let it show in his rigid body language. Part of him is tempted to kiss Sebastian on the cheek, it’s not like he can blame Sullivan for her good taste, but he also doesn’t want to humiliate his boyfriend in front of his ex-friends. He chooses to do nothing. “Go ahead Sully. We’re all ready.” 

Sullivan explains the rules for newcomers, while Wolf distributes buzzers to each table. Each team enters a name for their group, Soma having picked _Sebastian Loves the D_ for them. Drinks are brought over for everyone, except for the one Ciel’s been drinking all night. “I’m just gonna go to the bar and ask for another Sex on the Beach,” he tells them, getting up and heading towards the back of the pub. He leans over the counter, shapely legs on display in his tights as he bounces on this tiptoes, lollipop in his mouth, waiting for Charles to take his order. 

“Hey, you’re Ciel, right?” 

Ciel turns to look at the guy who’d spoken his name and is met with a tall, blond drink of water, wearing a douchy frat letterman jacket. He recognizes him as the boy who’d looked at him somewhat appreciatively when the whole thing had gone down with Sebastian last month. “Yeah, so?” he asks, talking around the lollipop. 

“I’m Edgar Redmond,” the blonde says tucking his long hair behind his ear, and smiling. “I’m a friend of Sebastian’s, we didn’t really get a proper introduction the last time we met. Can I buy you a drink?”

Ciel pulls the candy from his mouth and looks the boy over, trying to conceal his disdain. He’s obviously too biased to make an objective opinion about this guy, but the fact that he knows this Edgar hasn’t called Sebastian at all since they’ve gotten back together doesn’t sit well with him. Immediately, Ciel’s suspicious of the blond’s motives. He looks over his own shoulder, and Sebastian is busy arguing with Soma, likely because of their team name.

“Nah, I can buy my own drink, thanks, if the bartender ever looks this way,” he answers curtly, then taps the bar to get Charles’s attention. His cardigan slips from his slender shoulder, halfway down his bicep and before he can pull it up, Edgar is doing it for him. “Ex-fucking-cuse me, do you have a death wish?” 

“Don’t worry princess, you’re not really my type. You’re pretty enough to look at though, I can see why Sebastian got caught up,” he drawls supercilious, “I wasn’t surprised, you know; about Sebastian...”

 _The fuck is this guy even on about_ , Ciel wonders, taking a step back. “Sure. Easy for you to say that now, especially when you’ve all dropped him for liking dick. Full offense, Ed et. al. but your way of thinking is about as old as the Greeks you try to emulate. Sorry, no, at least they were into anal.”

Edgard laughs humorously, “I was angry. I told the brothers to leave Sebastian be, not because he was gay or bi or whatever. I mean I knew. There was this guy once, a roommate, but even still, he always showed a preference for girls. So it was ok.”

Ciel’s confused, and he knows it has nothing to do with the alcohol he’s consumed -- it was only one drink! He can’t help but think this dude is fucking with him, just to be a prick. His brain’s a little panicked now, he feels his guts lock down for impact, like some kind of blow is coming, but he can’t figure out what. Fuck this asshole. He really should just go back to his seat and talk to the waitress about the drink, but he can’t help himself. “What do you mean, you knew? Sebastian didn’t even know… What roommate? Agni?” 

“No. Don’t worry, it wasn’t anything serious. Sebastian doesn’t talk about it. Will likely deny it. It probably doesn’t matter much now,” he explains, gesturing towards Ciel. “He and his old roommate got drunk one night, and messed around, very heavy petting. Not really a big deal but definitely not the actions of someone completely straight.”

He shifts himself a little closer to whisper into Ciel’s ear, “So you see I wasn’t really sur--.”

Someone clearing their throat stops him from finishing. 

“Uh, everything ok here? Ciel?” Sebastian asks watching as Redmond steps back from the kid smiling. “What’s going on Goldilocks?” 

He wraps his arm possessively around the pretty little thing, his heart pounding in his chest because he misses his friends, and their rejection stings, but he’s chosen Ciel, and to emphasize that, he kisses the boy’s head.

“Hey Sebs, not much. I was just telling Ciel here about when we used to live together.”

Ciel forces a smile on his lips, wills himself not to react with jealousy, because that’s clearly what Edgar’s after. Instead, he takes Sebastian’s arms and wraps them around his tiny waist so that he’s being held quite intimately in the bar. “Couldn’t have been so good if it only happened once, and you had to be drunk for it. You mad _Goldilocks_?” Ciel asks, using the blond boy’s nickname to get under his skin in vengeance, and upon seeing the sneer on Edgar’s face, things click into place, “upset Seb didn’t want anything else from you?” 

Sebastian goes stiff and looks down at Ciel then to Redmond. Confusion sets in because, what the fuck?! It’s a lot to process in just a few seconds. 

“W-what’s going on?” He’s not stupid but he’s definitely missing something. He knows exactly what they’re talking about but he doesn’t understand why. The implication Ciel just made is way off the charts.

“That’s precious, but nothing of the sort,” Edgar says to Ciel, before turning his attention to Sebastian. “We miss you at Theta Sebs, the brothers and I have been busy with Rush, but I was going to call you to let you know there’s a bid for you. We really want you to pledge.”

He reaches forward and tugs on Sebastian’s hair. “Think about it ok?” He starts walking backwards in the direct of his table. “We should hang out soon, there’s a party at the house tonight, you should come, and bring your cute little boyfriend.”

Ciel doesn't let Sebastian answer, he's dragging his dumbfounded boyfriend away and back towards their table where the trivia game is already underway. “I'm not about to tell you what to do Sebastian, but if you're going to this shitty party, you're going alone,” he hisses, “I've seen Monsters University enough times to know what happens when unwanted people attend a frat party.”

As they reach the table, Ciel changes his mind and keeps pulling Sebastian along towards the narrow hallway leading to the washrooms. He pushes his taller, significantly larger boyfriend up against the wall as if the other boy was a ragdoll lost to his thoughts. 

“Hey… what's going on in that brain of yours, huh?” Ciel asks gently, thumbing Sebastian's cheek affectionately.

What’s on his mind?! He has no fucking clue! It’s too busy reeling, because he’s pretty sure he just came in on the ass end of a subtle cat fight between is estranged best friend and his boyfriend. And that makes like zero fucking sense, because that’s just ridiculous. 

“I- I just,” he just what? Needs time to process. The possibility of hangout with the brothers again makes him happy, but what just happened is definitely weird, and two of Sebastian’s prior sexual encounters have been thrust upon Ciel in less than fifteen minutes. So the pretty little thing’s cool demeanor has him on edge. He seems to be handling it much better than he ever could have if the situation was reversed. He’s so lucky. 

Instantly his confusion fades, well not really, there is still a lot to be confused about but Ciel is not one of them. The anxiety that accompanies it does evaporate though. It leaves him feeling lighter and he smiles down at the beautiful boy who is only concerned about him. “I just really love you.”

“You better,” Ciel says against Sebastian’s lips, then kisses into his mouth, hot and wet to remind him who he belongs to. People are walking by to use the washroom, coming into or leaving the bar, and his boyfriend’s hold on his ass as they’re making out in the hallway doesn’t relent in the least. The kiss’ intensity softens a bit as Ciel’s feeling a bit more secure. The fact that this display of affection doesn’t have Sebastian pulling back, makes him believe his prior statement. 

“So, uh… wanna skip out on trivia and fuck at your place without the fun police around? I haven’t had sex in a kitchen yet…” 

“Not a chance, you promised Soma we’d do this, and I promised Agni that we would not piss his majesty off,” he says playfully lifting the he smaller boy up by the soft swell of his ass, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist. “We have trivia to make our bitch.”

He walks them back into the open towards their table, the pretty little thing groaning his displeasure against his neck. He fucking loves how thirsty Ciel is though. “I mean we can totally make things awkward at home later, if you want.”

When they get a few feet away from the table he hesitates. Ches has joined their table and is talking animatedly with Soma, and Greenhill is the process of handing his phone over to Lizzie. And Ronny is totally not trying to smash his face in. The fuck is going on? 

Ciel must have notice they’ve paused and looks over his shoulder, taking in the new additions, and he tries to slide out of Sebastian’s grip. He stops him instead, holding him tighter. He made his choice, anything extra is a bonus. He bounces the pretty little thing back into place high up on his waist. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” It’s rhetorical of course, because he doesn’t give Ciel a chance to respond, just plants his lips firmly against his mouth, and makes his way to the table. 

Sebastian sits him on his lap and makes no move to disentangle himself, which suits Ciel just fine; well maybe not completely fine, because now he’s horny as fuck and he’s not about to take his boyfriend in front of his twatwaffle ex-friends. 

“So what’s up with that cute redhead, huh? I haven’t seen or heard from her at all since…” Greenhill says to the blonde he’s been talking to. She seemed the most reasonable out of the whole group. He hasn’t talked to Seb yet, he’s kind of ashamed how everyone suddenly got _busy_ and didn’t bother calling him. 

“What about her?” Ciel snaps, lips coming off Sebastian as he turns to face the guy Mey-Rin had been making out with the night they’d seen that shitty rock band. “She’s too good for you, that’s what’s up. God, you don’t even know her name…” 

“Eeeeasy killer,” Ronny croons in Ciel’s direction, patting his pastel blue head, not that he disagrees with him, but it’s kind of funny the kid always forgets how tiny he is. 

“Fair enough,” Greenhill says, cutting off the boy whose arm is around the blond, as his mouth opens to speak. “He has a point, I guess. I don’t know her name, but I’d like to…”

Ciel snorts. “You could have always called Sebastian to ask in the past couple of months, I mean… if you weren’t such a…” 

“Ciel, enough,” Lizzie implores and looks to Sebastian with her big green eyes to signal to him that he _should_ say something instead of just sitting back and enjoying the show. 

For Sebastian’s part, he is more than content to see how it all plays out. He sure as hell isn’t going to side with the brother over Ciel. That cuts a little too close to the grain considering what happened the last time they were all together. He may be an idiot but he’s not fucking stupid. 

Still, Greenhill is one of the few brothers he’s closest to. He knows he’s not technically a bad guy. Plus, Ciel’s animosity is more of a reflection of the way the brothers abandoned him after what happened, and really isn’t necessary, he’s doesn’t need to protect him.

Before he can say anything though, Ches interrupts “About that,” he speaks to Sebastian but looks at Ciel. “I know I was on stage when everything thing went down, so I wasn’t there for what happened, but you should know, not everyone wanted to cut you out. ”

“Yeah man that was mostly Edgar, he was mad that you lied, but like you didn’t need to, we don’t care what you’re into,” Greenhill says trying to be reassuring and failing.

“What he means is you’re still our brother.” This time Ches speaks directly to Sebastian, “But you know what Redmond says is basically law. It’s the Theta way. I’m not saying it’s right, but it _is_ Greek life. If you’d actually joined, it would have never happened that way.”

Sebastian releases a tension he wasn’t even aware he had been holding; it’s a relief to know that they didn’t actually think less of him for being with another male. They are still assholes, but he already knew that. He smirks, “I don’t join douchy frats.” 

It causes the brothers to laugh, and just like that, everything is ok. Greenhill stands “Sully you gonna start this game or what?” 

He turns back to Sebastian, “You should come hang out later, bring your friends, especially that cute redhead.”

Sebastian hums noncommittally.

Ches follows Greenhill as he heads back to their own table, but he spins back around and calls out, “Hey Wolf, get this table a round and put it on Theta’s tab, it’s the least we can do since we’re gonna mop the floor with them.”

_***_

They did end up losing, mostly because Soma just shouted out the answers instead of using the buzzer to ring in. Not that it mattered anyway, considering every answer he gave was wrong. Sebastian was pretty sure Lizzie and Ciel were telepathically plotting his murder. 

“He can't come next time,” Lizzie grumbles in what she thinks is under her breath, but she's had seven drinks, so everyone can hear her, even Ciel, who's been hoisted over Sebastian's shoulder since he can't walk on his own. 

“It was funnnnnny Liz!” he calls out, after getting over their loss. He's smacking Sebastian's ass like a drum to the rhythm of his words, in syllables. “You gotta admit, even you laughed…” then he started reliving some of the questions: “Who was voted Sexiest man alive by People magazine?”

“Agni!” Ronny shouts back. 

“What tastes great paired with filet mignon?” Ciel asks.

“Agni!” Lizzie says exasperated. 

“Who said, ‘We’ll always have Paris?’”

“Agni!” 

“Well, technically, I wasn’t wrong,” Soma argues, walking next to his boyfriend, arms folded like a petulant child. “He _has_ said that. And I refuse to admit defeat over the other questions as well. All facts.” 

“I beg to differ,” Ciel argues, being turned right side up as he’s set upon his feet again. He rips open his boyfriend’s jacket and lifts his shirt up, prominently presenting his nipples in a way that would make Tumblr blush.“Seb is definitely People’s sexiest man. Look at this shit!” 

“Well sure, if you’re into the pale, lanky, drama queens, but let’s be real here, my Agni is a bronzed god. Sebastian can’t complete.”

“Seriously? I’m standing right here,” Sebastian says pulling his shirt down, “and fuck you, I’m beautiful.” Wrapping his hands around Ciel’s waist he backs him to the car, pressing him against it. He kisses the pretty like thing on his nose and winks.

“You know Soma, I would venture to say that Ciel and I are easily the hottest couple here.” 

Ronny clears his throat, clearly offended that he and Lizzie have been left out of the running. 

“Ronald, don’t...” Lizzie says, putting a drunken hand on his chest to appease him.

“Don’t bother,” Ciel finishes for her. “And if this was a dick measuring contest, Seb and I would win, combined.” 

“How does dick size contribute to hotness?” Agni interrupts, his perfect face seemingly too pure for such a topic, but he regards Ciel with an air of suspicion and derisiveness. 

“Do you know many guys with a vienna sausage dick you’d like to fuck?” Ciel asks crudely, leaning into Sebastian with his arms around him and groping his ass shamelessly. 

Sebastian laughs because Soma is fuming, he’s clearly still processing that someone challenged his and Agni’s hotness, and he can feel a tirade coming on but before the storm can be unleashed, Agni smacks them with a truth none of them are quite ready for. “Well I can’t speak to that because I have only ever been with Soma, but I can tell you it would have to be you and Sebastian combined because alone neither of you could even come close to how big Soma is.”

“Big dick energy doesn't count, Agni,” Ciel doubles over laughing into Sebastian’s chest. It feels nice to be buzzed and carefree for once, to be amongst friends he knows aren’t judging him or his relationship. Most importantly, to know that Sebastian knows this. 

Soma opens his mouth to say something, but Lizzie blurts out, “Okay, I’m done! No more dick talk!” and she marches away in the direction of Ronny’s Jeep, pulling him in tow. 

For his part as the responsible, sober adult, Agni pushes Sebastian away from the driver’s side door and takes his keys before ushering everyone inside. Soma and Ciel are herded into the back seat where they both migrated towards the center and cuddle in on each other, the previous playful acrimony forgotten in their current state of drunkenness. 

“Hey Seb,” Ciel calls slyly from the back to where his boyfriend is sitting in the passenger seat. He’s petting Soma’s hair like he’s an exquisite, exotic cat and to his credit, the plum-haired boy is making the sweetest little purring sounds. “How jealous would you be if Soma and I made out?” 

Sebastian turned around in his seat eyeing both boys. In his slightly inebriated state he vaguely wondered if this was the gay equivalent to watching two hot chicks make out, sadly though it didn’t seem to hold the same appeal. Mostly because it was _Soma_. The golden-eyed boy was pretty enough, but god he was annoying as fuck. Two Ciel’s though -- that would be incredibly fucking hot. So he says as much.

“Eh... probably not, but I’m definitely not kissing you afterwards, I don’t want my mouth near anything that’s touched Soma’s. Too bad there’s not two of you though, I’d be all over that shit.”

“Hmph, you’re just scared that your precious little size queen is going to see my dick and leave you huh?” Soma says offended, crossing his arms.

“I can't handle any more dick than Seb's. I was sore for daaaays,” Ciel whines, unceremoniously pushing Soma aside and awkwardly climbing over the center console to fall into his boyfriend's lap. His sneakered foot grazes Angi's hair as he curls up on Sebastian, nuzzling the crook of his neck and kissing a teasing trail from ear to jaw to ear again. 

“If _someone_ doesn't kiss me soon, I'm going to lose my fucking mind,” he demands in a purr, blue eyes burning, lips brushing against Sebastian's. 

Sebastian closes the infinitesimal distance, mouth pressing firmly to his boyfriend’s soft plump lips, as their surroundings melt away. There is no Agni or Soma, no need for restraint. Only them and the soft neon glow from the stereo lights. The effect of an intoxicated mind. His tongue traces the seam of the pretty little things lips and he can feel the boy melt against him, feel as he opens his mouth with a lascivious moan. 

It has him holding Ciel tighter, as he licks into his mouth. The kiss is messy and wet and the kid tastes like peach and pineapple with the sharp note of vodka, a taste that is more prominent when the boy starts sucking on his tongue in a way that goes straight to his cock.

Vaguely, he can feel movement to his side. It disturbs the atmosphere but it’s not enough to break the trance he’s in. At least not until there is a blinding flash in the darkness and the artificial snap of a shutter.

He opens his eyes to see that Soma has taken a selfie of them in which he and Ciel are locked in a kiss and Soma is posed with his finger down his throat in an act of faux vomiting.

“So grosssss!” The plum haired boy whines. “Agni, I wanna go home;make them stop so we can gooooo.”

Ciel breaks the kiss, breathless with a drunk, sleepy smile on his face. Right away, Sebastian’s big hand cradles the back of his head and pulls him in to rest it on his shoulder. The fight against his heavy lids begins as Agni starts heading home, and it’s a fight he'll surely lose. He's a goner a minute later, especially with Sebastian petting his hair, occasionally planting soft kisses on his forehead. 

He's not certain, but as they pull into the driveway of Sebastian's place, he thinks he's had a full conversation with his boyfriend on the merits of bottoming and why he should try it. He's vaguely aware of being carried up the porch steps and gently deposited on a hard bed. 

Hugging the pillow, he mumbles something, unable to open his eyes. He hears a soft ‘shhh’ and lets Sebastian remove his shoes and pants without any protest. 

A sharp _ting_ from Sebastian’s phone alerts the taller boy to a text message. Its instruction from Cheslock tells him to check his snaps. He sits at the foot of the bed and opens up the appropriate app. Immediately, he is hit with a feed of several familiar faces pleading with him and Ciel to come to the house to hangout.

He probably would have just ignored it but among the faces of brothers are Lizzie and Ronny, and he’s pretty sure the girl Greenhill is making out with in the background is Mey-Rin. All he can think is how the fuck did that happen?!

He looks over to his passed out boyfriend. Ciel is three sheets to the wind and basically dead to the world, and even before he was, he made his stance on going to the Fraternity pretty clear. Sighing, he stands grabbing a throw blanket and covers the pretty little thing.

He shoots a text message off to Ches saying that he’s on his way, and pulls up his Lyft app.


	14. Airheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you were able to predict that things weren't going to go too well for Sebs after leaving Ciel asleep. So kudos to you guys!  
> Let's see if you can figure out what's going to happen next... We love hearing your predictions!  
> Thanks so much for your awesome support and love!

Music is thumping. Sebastian can hear it from the car as they pull up to the front of the large off-campus mansion. Already the party is spilling out onto the lawn, with a few people scattered around carrying random conversations, smoking… vomiting. No one he recognizes. At least not by name.

He gives the driver a brief ‘Thanks Man’, a few bills and hops out. It’s been a couple of months since he’s been here and the lingering buzz he has is mostly faded, and is not able to dull the nerves he has at being here. Fuck it, what does he have to lose? Taking a deep breath he heads through the door.

Inside, the music swells and swallows him, so does the crowd; there are bodies everywhere. Skin on display in various states of undress, it’s pretty typical of the mixers. Especially during rush.

Sorority girls are vying for the brothers’ attention. It used to be his favorite part of coming here. And one he still appreciates, as he takes in all the hot chicks but now he’s in a _look but don’t touch_ situation. His mind flashes to Ciel curled up in his bed at home, but he tries to put him out of his mind as he moves through the crowd but can’t because he wishes he had just stayed with the pretty little thing, they could be doing _stuff_. But hey, he’s here now.

And of course there are morons on both sides of Greek hazing rituals. So stupid. He rolls his eyes as he passes a room where a couple of brothers are lining up a few underclassmen who have been stripped of their shirts, chest bare and ready for the bright red paint that they will be forced to rock the rest of the week, on full display for all who see them. 

Which will be half the campus when the running starts. 

The thick cloying haze that smoothers the place is typical too. It mixes with all of the other acrid scents that come from having a lot of beer and alcohol and warm bodies in tight quarters. He follows the miasma to where it is its thickest; knowing that’s where Ches and Greenhill will be, and most likely his other friends, though he isn’t sure if this is their thing.

Apparently it is though, because when he reaches the game room he finds everyone he is looking for.

“Sebastiannnn!” Lizzie exclaims, lumbering drunkily towards him and falling into his chest as she wraps her arms around his midsection. “You smell soooo good. You smell like Ciel. Where is he?” She peers behind his back as if the tall boy might have him hidden there. 

Ches straightens up from having taken his shot at the billiards table, shrugging off the girl who's been not to subtly hanging off him all evening. Don't get him wrong, she's hot and all, but when there isn't any chase, when they're just throwing themselves at you, it's not as fun. She doesn't take the hint as he walks away from her and goes to Sebastian, offering him a beer from the open cooler. “Nice to see you, man. Where's the kid? Is it past his curfew?”

Sebastian takes the proffered beer, cracking it open… well he would have if he didn’t have a certain blonde still clinging to him rubbing her face on his chest. Looking down at her, he huffs out a laugh. She would be super pissed if she were coherent enough to realize what she was doing. Of course, then she wouldn’t be doing it at all. He’ll be sure to remind her later. “I put him to bed, yo Ronny, little help?” 

With those words, Lizzie comes to herself, and pulls away. “Ewww like with your dick? Did you fuck my friend unconscious? Can you guys seriously stop throwing your dicks at each other?!” And there she is! This is the snarky girl Sebastian has grown so fond of.

He uses this opportunity to open his beer and up end the bottle. Taking a huge swig, he has quite a bit of catching up to do. He eyes the scowl on the girls face and wants to make it worse by over sharing. Telling her that ‘he can’t help it, that he loves the sound of his own name on Ciel’s lips while he’s balls deep inside him and to ask her what her opinion on flavor lube is’. Normally he would, but he is acutely aware of his surroundings. 

So instead he goes with. “Why are you always hating on our love? Stop pissing on my gay awaking.” To which she snorts and falls into Ronny’s awaiting arms.

“Gay what?” A blonde screeches from the billiards table. 

Lizzie turns to glare at her, actually starts to take a step in her direction when Ronny holds her close to him so that she can’t. He mumbles something against the heated skin of her neck and she melts back into him. She’ll let it go for now. 

“You’re not _gay_ now are you, Sebastian?” Irene saunters over to him, dragging the billiards cue behind her in what she mistakenly assumes to be a seductive way, until she’s standing with her tits pressed against the dark haired boy’s chest. “What about last New Year’s eve, hmm?” 

“Clearly wasn’t anything special,” Lizzie mutters, huffing out a petulant breath.

“Irene, back off; Seb’s off the market,” Ches informs her, but the blonde is hell-bent on testing his statement when she lets the cue fall and wraps both arms around her former lover. 

Irene should be pissed, she should feel like her pride’s been hurt, but Sebastian’s in college after all. This is what you do, right? Experiment? This was likely just a phase for him. Her fingers find themselves in Sebastian’s hair like it was a reflex, as if her muscle memory has just been rebooted and she twirls her index around a longer pieces. She lets out a low, throaty moan near his ear when she feels him tense and whispers, “I didn’t have anything to do with that, now did I Sebby? You still like girls, don’t you?” 

Irene is one of _those_ girls. You know, the ones you fuck and never call again. It’s not a lack of respect per se, he definitely respects women especially the ones willing to let him get it in, but she’s more the type that will run through a whole crew. And has. That’s how she likes it. Half of Theta has slept with her. She’s a good time. Lizzie is right though, last New Year’s Eve was nothing special, actually it’s a blur, one that he’s glad he only has to half forget, because most of it he can’t remember.

Still he’s not out to hurt her feelings. He wraps his fingers around her wrist detangling it from his hair, stepping back to give himself space. He keeps her hand though, using it to give the girl’s arm a friendly shake. “Yes, I still like girls Irene and no it has absolutely nothing to do with you, and everything to do with Ciel. He’s all the things I didn’t know I wanted.” 

She pulls a face and her lips twist to say something but before she begins she’s is cut off and a familiar voice is interrupting.

“Still so strange.”

Sebastian turns to see Edgar leaning against the back wall, one foot propped up, arms crossed. The embodiment of easy.

“What’s that, Goldilocks?” There is a little bit of an bite to his voice, he can’t help it. It was his _friend_ that iced him out, told the brothers to shut him out, then there was that whole thing at the bar with Ciel. He’s still not sure what had happened but it all puts him on edge.

“To see you so hung up,” Edgar shrugs pushing off the wall. “Infatuation looks good on you Sebs.” He wraps his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder as he gets closer, turns them so that his own shoulder brushes against Irene’s, not hard enough to knock her out of the way but enough let her know to back off, that she’s not wanted, that she’s been dismissed.

Sebastian is a mixture of surprise and appreciation and he relaxes a little under the man’s touch. “I didn’t think you approved.” It’s less a statement and more of a query. 

“Don’t worry Sebastian, no one cares if you’re gay for the stay.” 

It gets the blond boy a couple of laughs. Sebastian’s not one of them, that’s definitely not how he sees things with Ciel, but for now he’s content to let the playful banter smooth things over. Still he shrugs Edgar’s arm off his shoulder and gives him a lighthearted shove. “Fuck off, frat boy.”

Lizzie stands back and watches the situation unfold. She feels her phone in her back pocket and is tempted to take it out, to text Ciel to get his ass out here asap. Sebastian said he was tired, and he was pretty drunk when they’d left the bar, but she thinks it would help Sebastian’s friends accept his relationship more if they could see how the two of them can’t take their hands off one another. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Ronny whispers in her ear, moving her blonde hair aside, “I see where your hand is. If Ciel trusts Sebastian enough to let him come here alone, don’t interfere.” 

Lizzie scowls, but she knows her boyfriend is right. “Fine, but the moment things get out of hand, I’m going over there myself to pick him up.”

Overhearing the conversation, Edgar smiles to himself. If Seb’s little pastel princess is passed out, he doesn’t really have anything to worry about. The way he figures, he’s got a solid couple of hours to spend with his buddy without the yappy thing clinging to him. 

“Who the hell got you that pussy drink? Let’s get something to put hair on your chest,” he suggests, walking over to the bar at the back of the room. He knows Seb’s more of a beer guy, and he also knows his friend can pound back at least eight or nine of them before he even feels a buzz. He adds rye, whiskey and vermouth to a shaker and starts preparing his own signature drink. Seb’s already immersed in another conversation with Ches, not paying him any mind, so he chooses that moment to pull the already crushed white pill in a capsule out of his pocket and let some of it spill into the drink designated for his friend. 

Edgar joins the group now lounging on the sofas by the fireplace and offers the drink to Sebs. “Here, to your health.” 

“Ohh, Here’s to your health...what, are we at a fucking wedding?” Sebastian mocks, taking the drink, “bottoms up bitch.” He says knocking his cup into Edgar’s before downing more than half the drink in one go. He exhales through his teeth, wincing at the sting of alcohol.

“Ugh, I still don’t know how you drink this shit.” 

“So what you’re saying is you want another?” Edgar says smirking settling on the couch next to Sebastian.

“No what I’m saying is, Ches toss me a beer, yeah?” 

“I got you bro,” Ches breathes out in a small choke, along with a thick cloud of smoke. He hands the blunt he’s smoking off to Ronny and hops up to grab another beer from the cooler.

“What are you drinking anyway?” Lizzie asks from the other side of Sebastian, grabbing for his red solo cup, and smelling it.

“It’s Goldilocks’s version of a Manhattan, he figures himself a fancy Ivy leaguer,” he teases elbowing his friend.

“Just trying to bring a little class to our state school experience,” Edgar watches as the other blonde in their little circle finishes off the rest of Sebastian’s drink. Not exactly what he had intended but whatever. “Some of us just have better taste than others.”

Lizzie doesn’t like the way Edgar talks; it’s like everything he says has a double meaning, it makes her suspicious, but in her haze she can’t place why. When Ron tries to pass the weed they are smoking to her she waves it off, already feeling light headed. She lays her head on Sebastian shoulder as he takes it instead. “I wish Ciel were here.”

Sebastian inhales, breathing deep as the drug fills his chest, he nods. “Me too,” he agrees without air, holding his breath and trying not to gag on thick smoke. Failing miserably, he begins to hack up his lungs. 

Immediately Edgar is there patting him and rubbing circles on his back. “It’s been a while huh?” He asks, hand lingering on the dark haired boy.

Sebastian only nods still coughing, reaching to trade the blunt for the beer Ches hands his way. It takes several large gulps before his throat and lungs have calmed and he settles back against the couch, slouching into his seat, eyes already becoming heavy and half lidded.

“Sebastian lets take a selfie,” Lizzie whines returning her head to his shoulder and lifting her phone up. He turns his head as she snaps the photo. She barely takes the time to check it before she sends it off with a message that reads ‘it’s 12:37 do you know where your kids are?’

***

Ciel shoots up in bed, startled by the buzzing next to his head. He reaches out blindly to his left where he thinks his alarm is, only to punch the wall.

“Fuck,” he swears, confused and cradling his fist to his chest. Since when had there been a wall there? His uninjured hand sweeps the sheet, finds his phone and by the time it lights up, Ciel realizes he's fallen asleep in his boyfriend’s bed. 

“Seb?” he croaks, sounding like a kid going through puberty. Of course he’s not there, he’d have felt him in bed next to him; god the big dumb horse sleeps spread eagle on his belly, as if he’s begging for it. When silence confirms his suspicion, he unlocks his phone and scrolls through his notifications. A picture of Seb, red-eyed, likely in the early stages of being stoned, looks back at him, Lizzie at his side. The background isn’t familiar, it looks very traditional, dark woods and heavy drapery. _Gawdy_ , Ciel thinks. 

He’s a little irritated, because he knows only one kind of narcissistic, pompous individual who would have this kind of interior decor: douchy frats. 

Fuck. 

He throws his feet over the side of the bed and stomps out of the room and down the hall where he can hear the tell-tale signs that Soma and Agni are there: heavy breathing, couch springs getting a workout and an eighties movie in the background. 

“Guuuuuys?” Ciel calls out, flat against the hallway wall, eyes closed, waving his hand into the living room. “You guys got clothes on? Are you decent?”

Soma’s mouth leaves Agni’s and only latch onto his neck instead; evidently, this was his cue that the older of the two should do the answering. Agni swallows twice, trying to find his voice, but it’s nearly impossible with the way the plum-haired boy keeps rolling his hips into him and grinding his ass into his lap. 

“You need to stop, darling,” he whispers kindly to Soma, holding his hips steady, then utters an unsteady, “Give… give us a minute Ciel.” 

Soma freezes his movements and feels his temperature rise for a different reason, “Ciel, you better be bleeding, leaving, or looking for a three way, bitch.”

Ciel blows air out from his cheeks, making sure the couple hears him. His eyes even roll waaaaay he hell to the back of his head, and he’s almost convinced they’ve gone three-hundred and sixty degrees. “You’re a hypocrite, Soma,” he accuses, “at least do it in your room like a damned civilized person. We watch movies where you’re fucking.” 

“We’re not fucking! I swear, Ciel!” Agni is quick to amend. He’s about a million shades of red, has the equivalent of a metal rod in his pants and can’t seem to reign in his boyfriend worth a shit. He tries to push Soma away by the shoulders, but the boy resists, tries to stand with him on his lap, but Soma clutches the back of the sofa. Finally, he does the only thing he knows will work: he bribes him. “If you stop, I’ll take you to Louis Vuitton,” he promises. 

“Agni! How dare you try to bribe me with designer labels!” The boy whines petulantly, crossing his arms, “As if I could be bought so easily.” He shifts moving to let his other half have space but not removing himself. “Christian Dior?” 

The older man just chuckles, “Anything you want, my prince.”

Soma immediately hops up giddy with excitement, “Okay Ciel, all clear!” 

Weary that they could have disentangled themselves so quickly, Ciel approaches the living room slowly, with deliberate steps. He catches his reflection in the mirror behind the sofa and winces. His hair is in complete disarray, pastel blue spikes are sticking up everywhere and his eyeliner has smudged, giving him the appearance of an emo racoon. 

“Did Seb mention going out to you? I just got this,” he says showing them a picture of his boyfriend and Lizzie. He can’t keep the bitter edge out of his tone. “Did he say when he was coming back?” 

“Mhmm, he sure did.” Soma says nodding. “He mumbled something about rescuing your friends from Greek hell. Agni offered to drive him but he wanted us to stay here and babysit you. Which I am charging by the hour fo-”

“He didn’t want you to wake up alone,” Angi interrupts. “He said he was coming right back, though by the looks of that picture, that might have changed.”

“Fuck.” 

Ciel looks at the picture on his phone again, releases a shaky sigh and slips it into his back pocket. 

But it falls to the floor. 

That’s when he realizes he’s forgotten his pants in Sebastian’s room. He yanks his already long shirt lower as he crouches to pick up his phone. He knows he should be asking Agni, the tall dude is definitely the voice of reason between the three of them, but he doesn’t want rational right now. Right now he’s feeling impulsive. Right now he’s feeling possessive. Right now he needs someone who’s gonna understand: he needs Soma on his side so that Agni will go along with whatever cock-and-bull plan they come up with. “You feel like Trojan Horsing that Theta dump and rescuing my idiot?” 

“Ha Greek trickery to crash a Greek party, would that make Sebastian, Helen? I have to say if anyone is Helen it’s definitely me.” Soma announces throwing himself back against the couch with a flourish. “Aren’t I the most beautiful Agni? The face that launched a thousands ships?”

“Of course Prince,” Agni murmurs, leaning in and tilting his boyfriend’s head back to kiss his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. 

Ciel clears his throat. “Oi! Shitheads! Am I going to this thing alone?” 

Having been appeased Soma breaks the kiss and jumps up. “FRAT PARTY!! I’ve never been to a frat party before. Do you think there will be lots of red solo cups? Oh I wanna play beer pong! Can we play the beer pong, Ciel? Oh! Do you think there’s a pool? I hope I don’t get date raped.” He pulls from every college movie he’s ever seen.

Ciel now thinks he should have done this alone, and truth be told he would have if he had his car here. “Calm down, Molly Ringwald. We're not going over there to party.”

“Before we go charging in there,” Agni suggests tentatively, following the two boys down the hallways where Soma is pushing Ciel so the boy can put on pants, “maybe you should text Sebastian and kindly ask him when he plans to come home?”

“Right,” Ciel agrees, shamefaced. It really hadn't dawned on him to do it until Agni brought it up. His hungover mind had been reeling since he woke up. 

_Jizzmonger. When the fuck are you coming home? I miss you._

***

His phone was sooo heavy as he starts to type out a response. It takes him three tries before he gives up. Instead he takes a selfie and uses his brush function to scribble ‘home’ across it, before sending it off to his _really_ pretty boyfriend, certain that his message is plainly clear.

He let his head fall to rest on the top of Lizzie’s head where it rests on his shoulder, because it too was getting heavy.

Redmond looks over his shoulder before positioning himself to take a shot at the billiards table. Both Seb and his pretty blonde friend were dead to the world next to one another. It was kind of cute, in a fucked up kind of way. 

He'd sent the blonde's scrapper boyfriend to do the _longstand_ \-- a frat code name for a fake errand in which the gullible party was sent in search for something and made to wait location after location by other knowing brothers. In this case, he had sent _Ronny_ looking for a Longstand Keg since they had _run out_. Ten minutes had elapsed since then, the bespectacled dude would be back soon. 

He sunk his last ball, took a final sip of his Manhattan and strode to the black haired college student. “Seb…” he stage-whispered, grabbing his buddy by the wrist and pulling him to his feet. “Seb… come on man, you're gonna fuck up your neck again. Let's get you to bed.”

Sebastian feels his world spinning fast as he’s pulled to his feet. It’s a strange sensation especially since everything around him seems to be moving in slow motion. He tries hard to make his eyes focus on the blonde boy tugging him forward but he’s having the hardest time keeping his eyes open. 

Something buried deep is niggling at the back of his mind, something telling him that this situation is amiss. That leaving Lizzie is wrong, that following Redmond should be done with caution. Before he can think on it more, it’s gone, leaving him unable to hold on to trepidation. 

He’s in a weird state of delayed sensory overload. There’s so much information flying at him, loud voices, blurred faces, pounding music. However, the rate at which he processes it is leaden; so much so that by time his mind catches up he’s already in a quiet room. Though quiet isn't the right word, muted, the sounds are still there but they’re dull.

He tries to remember how he got here, why he’s here. Something about bed. Instantly he thinks of Ciel. Ciel’s in bed  
.  
“Whers ish he?” Even to his own ears it sounds unclear, he feels his face twist, and then he’s feeling his face. 

“Shhh, you moron, I’m right here,” Redmond croons, as he settles Seb on his bed, removes his shoes and pushes him back onto the pillow. He crosses the room again, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto his desk, then adds a sock on the outside of his door handle -- a warning to his brothers not to interrupt. A minute later, whatever sound was filtering through the walls is overridden by the dulcet tones of porn playing from his laptop. If there was one thing that always got Seb in the mood, it was the sounds of hot girls going at one another. 

Laying down is so much better. Here the world spins less and Sebastian can focus more but everything is still hazy and he can’t escape the drowsy feeling. He stares up at the vague familiar ceiling, trying to place exactly where he is. With a girl, he thinks because he can hear her, but Ciel is here right? Is Ciel with the girl? That can’t be right?

He struggles to remember, feeling heavy and unsure. Is he dreaming? There’s a sense of dread that he can’t quite hold on to.

The bed shifts and a familiar blonde clouds his view. “Goldilocks?” He thinks he says it, but it’s so low he’s not really sure.

Redmond straddles Sebastian’s legs and sits on his thighs. Wordlessly, he unbuttons his friend’s shirt, lets his fingers dance along the hard plane of flexing muscles before brushing his lips along Sebastian’s sternum and up to his neck. They both sigh together, and he pretends he doesn’t hear Ciel’s name whispered between them. Maybe Seb needs reminding. Maybe he forgot what it’s like to be with a real man; and so he grips Sebastian’s wrists, pins them down hard over his head and rolls his hips into him. 

Sebastian lets out a low groan followed by a chuckle; even in his hazy state he’s still lucid enough to appreciate how eager Ciel always seems to be. He has it so bad for the pretty little thing. So beautiful and smart and soft in all the right places. The way he smells; like warm spun sugar, so sweet and delic-

Fear spikes in him, because the warm wave of breath that washes over him isn’t full of the saccharine he is used to. Instead it smells of whiskey and smoke, and it’s all wrong. His eyes fly open and his vision swims, but all the same, he is confronted by the familiar blonde strands of hair, he had forgotten Goldilocks was here.

How did they end up like this? He tries to free himself from the grip around his wrist, but Edgar only presses down harder, or maybe his arms are just too heavy. He turns his head to ask what the fuck he thinks he’s doing, but the second he tries to speak, his lips are met with Redmond’s. The other boy’s tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He reels back turning his head away.

“Dude the fuck are you doing? Get off of me.” Even with the adrenaline that’s running through him, it still only comes out slurred and with only half the force in which it was meant.


	15. Pixy Stix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about our absence! It makes us really happy to be able to bring you this chapter. We hope you enjoy it -- please take the events with a grain of salt :)

“Maybe we ought to rethink this…” Agni suggests, turning off the ignition after having pulled up to the large brick-faced _Theta_ house. He narrows his eyes in disgust taking in the sheer amount of people retching and heaving on the front lawn; he mentally tabulates the best route to the crowded veranda so that they wouldn’t step in sick and decides that if he needs to, he’d hoist Soma over one shoulder and Ciel over the other. The last thing he wants is them tracking vomit into his car. 

“We’ve had this discussion already, Agni,” Ciel says slurping the last of his cream soda slushie through the multi-coloured straw that normally comes with the drink, he winces and shudders as the cold hits just behind his eyes. “We talked about it before getting into your car, again at the 7-Eleven, twice at the McDonald’s, and every time we got a red light. It’s been decided. If you want to be our getaway driver, you can stay in here and wait for us.” 

That’s not an option. There’s no way Agni’s going to trust Ciel not to get himself into trouble and more importantly, for those Theta animals to treat his Prince with the respect and reverence he deserves. “I’ll come,” he simply states, pocketing his keys and exiting his vehicle. He walks around to the passenger side door and opens it for Soma, as is his custom. 

“You must remain by my side the entire time, understood?” Agni insists, making his tone one of utmost gravity. It sounds false even to his own ears, and that fact is reinforced by Soma’s willful deafness and his beautifully manicured hand wrapping around Ciel’s small wrist. He trails behind them as the taller boy drags the other, jerking him along and hopping over puddles of god-knows-what scattered about the grass and stone path. 

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Ciel yells over the shitty remix of Toto’s Africa blaring from the loudspeakers scattered around the frat yard. 

“Do I know where I’m going?” Soma repeats mockingly. “Ciel, we are here, we are queer and-” he pauses, turning to examine the smaller boy. Leaning forward, he pulls the shoulder of Ciel’s oversized sweater down, revealing more skin. “We are fabulous,” he finishes. “Besides, the party don’t start til I walk in.”

He ignores the twin groans that come from behind and marches forward into the large house.

As it turns out, he doesn’t know where he’s going. He’s confronted with a massive wall of drunken students. He takes it all in, losing his excitement, and quickly becomes offended with how basic all the people here are. His delusions of a fun, comedically timed college party are falling short of the mark, and looking more like a spring break gone wrong documentary.

Still, they are there on a search and rescue mission; well, not the rescue part he figures, but they definitely need to find Sebastian and get out of here before his designer labels start smelling like beer and cheap perfume.

Steeling himself and tighten his grip on Ciel, he pushes forward, weaving in and out of people trying to find a clear space. “Alright. Let's just look for your dumb boyfriend,” he shouts over the all the noise.

It’s not as easy as Soma makes it out to be. Ciel even suggests splitting up, but Agni isn’t having any of that. Ciel tries to get into his boyfriend's head to figure out where he may be: he isn’t in the kitchen eating, isn’t watching TV in the living room, isn’t in a bathroom getting sick, and he’d better not be in a room locked away with some fraternity banger or Ciel will murder them both! Maybe the pool room? Sebastian had mentioned once when they were on their first date at the carnival that he was good at darts -- pool rooms have dart boards don’t they? 

By the time they find said room at the rear of the house by following the greyish-yellowed cloud of pot smoke, Soma’s complaining about not getting the scent off his shit, and Ciel’s partially stoned due to his low tolerance to weed, even secondhand. 

“We shoulda bought more nuggets. I'm starving again,” Ciel tells them them both, taking the lead in their search and throwing open the door directly in front of them. 

“You had twenty in the car!” Agni says over the bass coming through the floor above them. “How are you still hungry?” 

Ciel appraises the pair with a slight redness to his eyes. “I have wicked metabolism. Plus I'll burn it off fucking Sebs. He owes me big time for this. I swear to god, I'm going to have him ass up in the air, begging me for my c---”

“Lizzie!” they all exclaim at once seeing the girl laying alone awkwardly on the sofa. Her legs are dangling off the back, her head hangs upside down off the seat and she’s breathing heavily through her mouth as if passed out rather than sleeping. 

“Liz! Holy fuck! Liz!” Ciel shakes her, sitting her upright. He gives her a cursory once-over. Her clothes look undisturbed, no buttons missing, tights still in place with no tears. “Babe, wake up!” he says a bit more rough this time, “Where the fuck is Ron?” he demands to nobody in particular, and then to the group of boys playing billiards, “Hey! Twatwaffles! Did any of you touch her? Have any of you seen her boyfriend?”

“If you’re talking about that nerd with the douchy dye job, he went with Ches and some of the pledges on a beer run like twenty minutes ago,” one of the frat boys responds.

Agni doesn’t really know Ronald all that well, but he’d seen that he was fiercely protective of the blonde girl. There’s no way he’d have left her alone so he said as much. “He wouldn’t have left her by herself; they were with Sebastian, where is _he_?” Agni questions, using his full height to show he doesn’t want some bullshit answer.

The frat boy just sneers and shrugs. “Don’t know, he and Redmond disappeared like ten minutes ago.” 

Both Soma and Ciel’s attention snap away from Lizzie. Soma focuses in on Ciel, but Ciel’s glaring at the boy like he had just given him the worst news of his life, and he is now choosing his preferred method of murder.

Frat boy tosses his hands up, “Look dude, no one touched that girl, she’s just been chilling there.” 

“C-Ciel, what should we do?” Soma asks with a tone of caution, speaking to him like you would a wild animal and justifiably so, the younger boy is seething and on the verge of lashing out. 

Agni knows Sebastian can be a mess, but this looks especially bad.

Ciel feels his nostrils flaring and he’s acutely aware of the blood that’s rushing by his ears in mimicry of the hammering of his heart like a war dum. He barely hears the exchange between Agni and the douches -- only picking up _‘he and Redmond’_ and _‘no one touched’_. And he’s only vaguely cognizant of picking up a half-empty beer bottle by the neck and slamming it down hard on the edge of the table upon which is rests. The bottom shatters and suds spill over the furniture, onto his Converse and the floor. 

The racket was enough to stir Lizzie, who shoots up where she lay and appraises them all, bleary-eyed without much recognition. She’s still out of it, mumbles words none of them can make out and then flops back down, head banging softly on the side of the sofa. 

Ciel marches over to the fratbags at the billiards table, broken bottle and hand and brandishes it like he’s used it as a weapon millions of times before. “Where the fuck is Redmond’s room?” he demands, all five-foot, two inches of him shaking with rage and indignation. When none of them responds, his free hand grabs another bottle and smashes it off the billiards table with no fucks given to the damage it causes. Some ginger prick opens his mouth to complain about it and Ciel cuts him off. “Yeah, I’m ambidextrous. I could cut you with either of these just as easily as I can jack my boyfriend off without getting off rhythm. Now, where is Redmond’s goddamn room?”

“Upstairs, third floor, second door to the right,” the ginger stutters. They could likely subdue the little thing, all three of his brothers, but Redmond’s kind of been a dick to them lately and he’s half interested in finding out how this plays out. 

Ciel doesn’t thank them for the information, but rather gashes the fabric of the game table, leaving his mark on Theta. “Agni, stay with Liz and wait til Ron gets back,” he orders and there’s literally no room for argument when he hands Soma a broken bottle and adds, “You, come with me.” 

Soma stares down at the jagged glass that has been thrust in his direction, and then up to Ciel’s face. He grimaces as he take it by the broken end, grabbing it with the tips of two fingers like it’s coated with poison.

“Gross, Ciel,” he rebukes letting the half bottle fall to the floor where it further shatters. “You don’t know whose mouth was on that. This whole place is like a casting call for a Valtrex commercial.”

The small boy doesn’t respond, just huffs and marches away. He has a split second to decide if he’s going to follow, but his feet are carrying him forward before his mind is even made up. “Ciel wait!” He yells briefly turning to look back at Agni, before jogging to catch pace with the pissed off boy.

It’s almost like party goers can see there’s a little psycho on the warpath because bodies part for the two of them like the Red Sea. It has Soma feeling like he is on a cat walk and he sashays behind Ciel as they make their way to the second and third floors.

Hitting the third floor they start to make their way to the indicated room but a partially open door on the left has them both pausing in their steps. _Holy Christian Dior!_ On the other side of that door is a frat boy getting his sweet ass pegged by a petite little girl with pig tai- 

“OH MY GOD...Ciel isn’t that your friend from the coffee shop?!” He nearly squeaks.

“Fuuuuck! Everyone’s getting ass but me!” Ciel exclaims, throwing both hands in the air and tearing through a school banner which hung overhead with his jagged bottle. It gets caught in the fabric and he doesn't have the patience to wrestle it out so he leaves it there, only for it to crash to the floor moments later.

“I swear Soma, if he's doing… if I find him…” he can't even finish his sentence. His anger's subsided and he feels sick instead thinking of Sebastian with someone else, of his boyfriend's hands groping and kneading and fondling…

He swallows back the bile that's made its way up and as his trembling hand rests on the doorknob to Redmond's room, the sound of chicks fucking _hard_ comes filtering through the door. “Did that ginger guy say room 312 or am I high?”

“I don’t know Ciel, you know you can’t really trust the gingers, and I for one have no desire to see what lays beyond that door. It sounds wet… and sloppy.” They both cringe.

“Maybe we should check the other doors first?” He suggests hoping with everything he is that Ciel doesn’t want to go through that door either.

His hopes come crashing down around him as Ciel reaches for the door and throws it open. His eyes slam shut and his hands fly over them for good measure, effectively blocking out any view of two chicks going at it. Any vagina is too much for him.

The gasp that comes from Ciel is barely audible over the loud noise of the sex going on inside, but it’s enough that Soma peaks through his fingers at the small boy. The little pastel thing is frozen, ridged with a pained expression. 

Soma follows his gaze and his anger flares. There, on the bed is Sebastian minus a shirt and Edgar straddling him… also minus a shirt. That’s about all he can observe before he’s launching himself at the blonde male, fingers sinking to the long golden hair as they both go crashing to the floor.

Soma isn’t a fighter, he’s much too pretty for that, but he will slap a bitch. Oh and he does; busting out all his best cat fight moves: hair pulling, scratching and biting. The only thing missing is him taking out his bangles. How dare they do this to Ciel!

Angry tears well up in Ciel’s eyes-- they’re the kind that burn, the kind that refuse to shed, they just stay there and make your vision all blurry, sink into your brain instead and make it impossible to think, to rationalize what you’re feeling. He’s frozen to the spot; no, that’s a lie, he’s forcing himself to stay in one spot because he knows the moment he gets too close to Sebastian that he’ll… he’ll… he doesn’t know what he’ll do.

He’s been stood up before, dumped, ghosted and forgotten, but never cheated on. This-- this fucking hurts. After what feels like hours, his feet finally carry him forward; and it’s odd because Sebastian hasn’t even attempted to sit up. He hadn’t even been startled by their entrance, or the sound of Redmond pleading Soma to stop. 

“Seb?” Ciel asks hesitantly, afraid he’s just being played; like guilt has overridden the dumb horse’s brain and short circuited it so that he can’t deep throat his proverbial foot in his mouth. But no, Sebastian’s just looking at the ceiling and Ciel follows his gaze. There’s nothing there. No interesting star and galaxy glow in the dark stickers like the ones he’s got at home. He’s just got this vacant expression on his face. 

“Seb?” he repeats, taking his boyfriend’s face in his hand and turning it towards him. “Are you… what’s wrong with you?” 

The tears born of rage are replaced with those of concern; these ones fall, and they fall fast onto Sebastian’s face. 

The dark haired dufus’ mouth opens and smiles -- it’s the kind of dopey smile you see after coming out of the dentist’s, and Ciel’s half expecting him to ask if this is _real life_. That’s when it dawns on him -- 

“You fucking blond twatmonkey!” 

Ciel lets go of his boyfriend’s face and jumps into the fray, but not before grabbing the scissors in the organizer on the desk next to the bed. “Don’t,” he kneels, “touch,” grabs a fistful of hair, “what,” a yank and a pull, “isn’t,” he opens the scissors, “yours!” Snip. 

The first strands to fall stop the fight in Soma. He freezes with his hand raised mid-swing. The fingers of his other hand digging harshly in the other males shoulder where he has him pinned to the ground. He stares amazed as Ciel hacks a second and third time at Edgar’s golden locks. 

He can see the painful wince that crosses the other male’s face as Ciel yanks his hair by the fist full before shearing it away. By the fourth cut, realization hits Edgar and he is scrambling to get up, trying to force Soma off of him.

Soma doesn’t fight him instead he gets up, eyes wide as saucers, locked in awe as blond hair goes flying. “Oh my god, Ciel!”

The smaller boy doesn’t acknowledge him only brings the scissors up over his head and slams the point of them down, next to Edgar’s head with a furious yell. 

Immediately, the horrified frat boy scrambles away from Ciel on his ass before hitting a wall. He grabs at his butchered hair, whimpering as the long strands fall lose in his hands and land in his lap and floor around him like spun straw. Tears well up in his eyes as he mourns his loss. Before Redmond can leave, a loud sob comes from the bed. It pulls their attention and Ciel runs to Sebastian’s side.

He drops the scissors to the floor like a child who’s been caught doing something bad, and he kinda has been. And while he doesn’t feel any remorse for it, he knows he needs to pretend. “Babe! I’m sorry -- I … I’ll make it up to you… I’ll blow you in Agni’s car… I won’t bug you about bottoming for a week… Just stop crying.” 

He looks to Soma, barely registers the douchy frat backing out of the room, arms over his head, as if it could hide the damage. “What’s wrong with him?” Ciel implores nodding towards Sebastian. 

“Goldilocks has a mullet!!!” Sebastian wails. He mumbles something about someone else with a mullet but it’s mostly unclear under all the hiccuping sobs. “Why won’t they just let them be together?” He chokes out, “They love each other so much.”

Confusion paints Ciel face, and for a moment Soma is just as lost, before it dawns on him just what the hell Sebastian is going on about. “For fucks sake, is he crying over that stupid flying cat show?” He rolls his eyes with a huff, “Is he high?”

“Of course he’s high!” Ciel snaps, mostly out of worry and exasperation. He climbs onto the bed and pulls Sebastian up to a sitting position. It’s tedious; his boyfriend feels like he weighs seven hundred pounds when he’s not at all helping. He miraculously manages to put his shirt over his head and tug it down, but there’s no way he can get Sebastian’s arms into their holes with how much of a ragdoll he is. Whatever, he’ll have to look like a stoned burrito for now. 

“I’m sure Lance and…” the tiny boy stammers, then looks over his shoulder at Soma… “who the fuck is that guy’s boyfriend in the cartoon?” But he doesn’t wait to hear Soma’s answer, it’s not like he’d know… “Shiro end up together babe… Don’t cry, they love each other!” 

Another round of sobs rack Sebastian. “No!” He howls more tears streaming from his eyes. “Why do you hate love, Ciel?”

“That’s not the right one,” Soma loudly whispers exasperated. “It’s like Heath or something.” God he can’t even believe this is real.

“Keith! It’s Keith!” Ciel exclaims, moving Sebastian’s legs off the side of the bed, indicating that Soma should help pull the big dumb horse up with him. “Don’t worry babe. I saw the ending. They end up together.” He’s hoping his tone is convincing enough because he really has no idea what he’s saying. He’s kind of wishing he’d brought Agni along now -- Agni could carry Sebastian… 

Mind you, Agni wouldn’t have let him chop Redmond’s hair and that had felt so fucking good. “Seb, we’re going to lift you up, you need to help.” Now that he knows Sebastian's okay, (sort of), and that he hasn’t been traumatized (he hopes), he feels resentment take the place left by the lulling of his adrenaline. He sees it in Soma’s face too, like he can’t believe he’s having to schlep some six-two moron who decided to come party without his boyfriend. 

Sebastian nods with a sniffle and buries his face against Ciel’s chest drying his tear stained face on the pretty little thing’s shirt. “I knew you loved love.” He frees his arm from the shirt and pulls them from around where Soma has propped himself underneath to wrap Ciel in hug. “You’re so pretty, I love you.” His words are no longer muffled by his crying but they are still a little slurred.

Soma huffs and rolls his eyes. “Always such a bipolar drama queen, one minute he’s on cloud nine the next the world is ending.”

He can see as Sebastian stiffens in Ciel's arms, slowly he turns his droopy eyes towards Soma. “E-end of the world?”

A mischievous smile breaks on Ciel's face and it's mirrored on Soma's as they look at one another. They say nothing (yet), but heave Sebastian to the rolly-chair at the desk and settle him there. Once sat upon it, Ciel takes a reasonable, matter-of-fact tone with his boyfriend, and pushes him out of the room. 

“Yeah babe, end of the world. How fucking long have you been out? Apocalypse has come and gone… there aren't much left of us.” He smirks at Soma, who has the good sense to take his phone out and record the whole thing. The sound of lesbians is muffled once they leave Redmond's dorm and wheel Sebastian into the hall. “Angel has to pass judgement on you now, that's where we're bringing you. But there's a thing you need to know… if the angel finds out you're gay, he'll make life miserable for you: no more pizza, he'll cut your dick off with his sword and no more… Voltron.”

This time the sob comes from Soma and is overly put on and partially a muffled laugh. “It’s true Sebs,” he says from behind the couple. “Angi couldn’t do it and now he’s gone!” He wails and then aims the phone toward himself and smirks before turning it back towards the victim of their prank who is briefly grief stricken. 

To their surprise Sebastian doesn’t immediately brake down, instead he slams his feet on the floor effectively stopping them from moving forward. “Ciel,” he whispers urgently struggling to pull the boy closer to him, until he falls into his lap. “We can’t go to the Angel, he’s going to take you away,”...and then the waterworks come… “You’re so gay, I don’t want to lose you.”

Ciel has to stuff his face into Sebastian’s neck to muffle his fit of laughter. His whole body shakes with what he hopes his boyfriend thinks are blubbering whimpers. He squishes his eyes together, blinks surreptitiously, yawns… does everything he can to try to get his eyes looking wet. When he finally pulls away, it’s with an expression of deepest pain and contrition.

“You’re right. I’ll never make it.” Ciel bites his bottom lip and bats his lashes so that a singular tear rolls down his cheek and darkens a spot on Sebastian’s shirt. “You… You need to let me top before I die Seb… it’s my dying wish.” 

Being upright has Sebastian acting more lively, but his mind is still lost in the fog. His response times aren’t immediate, and his reasoning skills are so far beyond secondary that he has no instant aversion to Ciel’s request. Even still, a sense of unease washes over him. 

His thoughts race but they don’t amount to much and so he only focus on the facts presented to him and his most base response, which is to fix Ciel’s sadness, and his own, because he in no way wants to face some judgmental angel looking to take his boyfriend.

So he nods his assent. “O-okay.”

An obnoxious snort comes from Soma. But that’s the only response because Ciel is momentarily stunned and Sebastian is too busy clinging to him.

Soma sets them back into motion by taking over driving them forward. He leans over and nudges Ciel before bringing the camera around to catch all of them, “And there you have it… video proof that he agreed.”

Ciel pantomimes fucking, one hand making a circle as the other has three fingers drilling inside snugly when Sebastian looks up at him, eyes red-rimmed and pleading. His boyfriend mumbles something about ‘please be gentle’, and _‘don’t cum inside me’_ , when Ciel is lurched forward out of Sebastian’s hold. Some of the chair wheels have gone over the first step leading to the floor below and by some miracle, Ciel managed to stop himself from falling all the way down. It didn’t mean his ass wasn’t sore though. 

“Fuck, Soma,” he groans, getting up gingerly, climbing the two steps he went down to push Sebastian against the backrest of the chair before he decided to take a tumble as well. “How are we gonna get him downstairs? I can’t carry this moron any more than I could give up candy.” 

He helps Soma push the chair back to the safety of even flooring, goes to sit on Sebastian’s lap again and stops mid-way when he realizes his tailbone hurts like fuck. Christ, if anyone sees him walking now, it’ll look like he’s been fisted by the Hulk. He hisses, “Maybe you could go get Agni if Ron’s there with Lizzie?”

Soma doesn’t need to be told twice. There’s nothing he wants more than to get Agni and get the hell out of this animal house. Well, not before further embarrassing Sebastian. So he points the camera at all of them once again, leans over and stage whispers to Sebastian.

“Little advice from a power bottom: for your first time you’re definitely going to want to just bite the pillow,” he snickers, “it’s less painful on your jaw,” he pauses a finger to his chin, as if in deep thought, “but I guess it doesn’t really make much difference with all that pain in your ass.”

He lets the the camera linger on Sebastian’s doped up horrified face, as both he and Ciel fight to keep their expressions neutral.

“Well on that note I’ll b-”

“The ones who attacked me and my boyfriend are up here.” He is interrupted by Redmond’s irritating ass voice, as he comes around the landing, trailing behind two police officers. 

Agni's bringing up the rear, trying to explain. “I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding officers. Soma, Ciel, and I were just looking for our friends. Elizabeth, the young woman down stairs, she had been clearly dosed when we found her.” He speaks it with all the authority of being the only sober and truly coherent person at the party. “They went looking for Sebastian to make sure he was okay.”

_Oh shit._

Ciel stands painfully, made indignant by this turn of events. He can't believe this; that bastard had the gull to call the cops after he drugged Lizzie and Sebastian! He watches, along with Soma and a very confused, very paranoid Sebastian who is muttering something about _‘the end is nigh’_ as four individuals round the landing and make their way up to them. 

“Boys,” the overweight officer leading the charge starts. He looks tired and annoyed, like he's seen one too many frat party disasters tonight. “We're going to need you to come with us.”

“Why?” Ciel bites back, incredulous. He places one hand on Sebastian's shoulder to ground himself and the other one on his hip. “We didn’t do anything but save my boyfriend from getting raped!”

Redmond snorts, holding up a fistful of hair and shaking it. “You assaulted me! You cut my hair! You destroyed Theta property!” 

“We didn’t touch Theta property, date rape! You’re the one so thirsty for dick you have to drug it first!” Soma yells back.

“Sir, I’m gonna need you to calm down.” The fat officer is quick to react. He’s done with the bullshit and is ready to haul everyone in. He says as much. “Everyone is going to lock up, you’re all under the influence and could use a night to clean u-”

“Agni!” Sebastian cuts the man off, excited to see his friend alive. He launches himself at his roommate but falls short, landing with a hard thump on the floor. His legs are still not fully able to hold him.

“Christ on a cracker, what the hell is that one on?!” Cop two asks looking between all the boys.

“I’ll just bring them all home, officers,” Agni offers, taking a knee to help his friend up. Sebastian’s all dead weight and tears over him and the white-haired man can’t understand any of it. 

“I’m sorry, son, but these two will have to come with us,” the lanky cop says nodding towards Ciel and Soma, “as will this one.” 

Redmond scoffs. He’s not about to get dragged into lock-up and tarnish his family’s name, especially not for these assholes. “Do you know who my father is? Call him right now… Mark Redmond? He’s a judge...”

Both cops look at one another, the hefty one rolling his eyes; he knows Judge Redmond, knows how much of a titsore he is and how much he could make their lives difficult if he chose to. “Fine, but you need to come in tomorrow and give a statement.”

“What the fuck?” Ciel protests as he’s turned roughly around by the tall cop and pushed up against the wall. He feels the coldness of metal press down on his wrists as cuffs are secured on them. He’s led down the stairs and nearly stumbles in his haste to look back at Agni. “You take care of him!” he calls out, “And don’t call my dad!”

Soma is less reluctant to submit. “Oh hell no, my whole outfit cost more than your monthly salary! Do you have any idea what the thread count in this shirt is?” He hisses as he too is slapped in cuffs. He tries to snatch away, but is effectively slammed against the wall. He tries to push back against the cop, but gets slammed again.

“Soma! Behave,” Agni commands.

His shoulders slump as he turns his head to his boyfriend who is silently pleading with him to not make things worse. “You do what they tell you. I’ll come for you and Ciel as soon I get Sebastian settled.” He nods a little defeated he doesn’t want to cause Agni more stress.

“Fine, but these Neanderthals better not scuff up my Louboutins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
